A New Life For Kagome
by anime-fanatic101
Summary: After collecting all the shards of the Shikon No Tama, its up to Inuyasha to make the decision. When he does Kagome is turned into a hanyou and she starts to live her new life. IK & SM. A few chapters may have sexual context.
1. Inu's Choice and Kagome's transformation

Hey all just to let you know I'm editing the story so there are no spelling flaws.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Inu's Choice and Kagome's Transformation 

Inuyasha was by a river close to Kaede's village where Kagome stayed waiting for Inuyasha to make his decision. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were in the nearby woods having a picnic, to let Inuyasha and Kagome have some space.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo found a nice spot to set up for their picnic. As they started to eat, Sango and Miroku started talking, while Shippo decided to stuff his face.

"Sango, what do you think Inuyasha would choose to do now that jewel is fully recovered? We know that Inuyasha always talked about become a full demon, but now he might not want to 'cause he wouldn't want to hurt any of us especially Kagome. And we both know those two have something for each other." Miroku said wondering what Sango would answer.

"I don't know, but my guess would be not. Well, we will probably know before night fall. Lets just eat for now."

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

BACK AT THE HUT

Kagome was sitting on the futon lost in thought. _'I wonder what Inuyasha would choose. If he decides to become full youkai he might not remember me or any of us. What if he might end up turning on us? I would miss the way he is. I know I have feelings for him, but I'm not sure of what type of feelings. I think I might even love him. What am I thinking? I don't love him like that or do I?'_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_

AT THE RIVER

Inuyasha was laying on a rock listening to the running water thinking of his choices. _'If I choose to become youkai I don't know what would happen. Would I end up turning against my friends? I don't want to end up hurting them especially Kagome. If I choose not to, I won't get any stronger or anything. I have a strange feeling about Kagome as if I love her. I don't know. Part of me doesn't want to change, but I want to become a full demon. Damn it! I don't know what want to do. I wonder what if Kagome became a hanyou? We could be together forever. What the hell am I thinking?' _He started to get very frustrated.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

JUST BEFORE DUSK

Inuyasha returned to the hut to Kagome. He had made his choice, but he was very unsure of the out come. When he walked in, Kagome jumped up from the futon. She looked into his amber orbs for eyes and she knew right there he had made his choice. Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome was sitting and he sat down on the futon. They were ready to get done and over with. Inuyasha held the Shikon Jewel in his hands and Kagome's hands covering his.

"Okay Inuyasha, repeat after me and then say which you decided to become."

"Alright. I. I'm re...ready." he said unsure. They both were scared.

"All the power of the Shikon No Tama," Kagome started to say.

"All the power of the Shikon No Tama," Inuyasha repeated.

"Make Inuyasha a..." Kagome finished saying her part of the ordeal. 'Well the rest is up to Inuyasha.' She thought to herself.

"Make, I, Inuyasha a youkai/ningen." He said fast enough where Kagome was able to catch what he said.

At that split second, the power from the Shikon No Tama started to give off an enormous amount of power that could be felt for at least two miles began glowing a bright green around the hut. Kagome and Inuyasha were blinded by the bright light that surrounded them.

At that moment, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo was on their way back from their little picnic. Then all of a sudden they felt a strange blast of energy coming form the village. They knew he had made his choice.

"Miroku, should we hurry up to see what happened or should we take our time?" Sango asked.

"I think we should really take our time." He said with having a perverted smirk on his face.

"You better get back, you pervert. You get any closer and grope me I'll hit you." she said threatening him.

Miroku ended up groping Sango anyways.

"Hentai. Now what did I tell you! Do you want anymore? Then get back."

Miroku cowardly moved away.

After a few minutes, the energy began to face off, Kagome started becoming weaker and weaker. As soon as all of the energy faded, the Shikon No Tama disappeared, and Kagome fainted. Inuyasha was regaining his sight from the strong glow. He found Kagome faint in his arms and she didn't smell normal to him. He smelt that she had a demon scent to her. Then he has seen that she was no longer a human, but a hanyou. He was shocked at what has happened.

_'Wow! I like her new scent and she looks more beautiful than ever. She is going to be pissed off at me big time.' _He thought as he held her into his chest.

Five minutes later, Kagome finally woke up. She didn't see any change to Inuyasha. She then scratched her head in a puzzled look and felt she had inu ears.

"What the hell happened to me? Did I just turned into a bitch or what?" She yelled.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and replied. "Yeah wench; you're now officially a bitch."

"Inuyasha! Don't call me that you bastard and help me to my bag."

"But you are bitch."

Inuyasha helped Kagome across the room to her bag. She then pulled out a mirror, she always carries around, to look at herself.

She saw two black inu ears with a sliver outlining the ridge of her ears. She still had her raven black hair, but with sliver streaks. On her face, she had a baby blue streak outlining both of her cheeks, eye lids, and lips. She also had fangs and long nails like Inuyasha's. This change made her muck more beautiful than before.

Kagome was able to move on her own now she noticed she was taller than before. She walked up to Inuyasha and hugged him.

I love this, this change!"

" I... I thought you would be really pissed of at me!"

Kagome began to giggle lightly and saying, "Yeah, I am pissed off, but ever since I met you, I always wandered how it would be if I was a hanyou. Now I know why they say be careful what you wish for it just might happen."

Inuyasha began to embrace her into his chest, stroking her hair. Kagome was taking in deep breaths to take in Inuyasha's scent.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Please read and review. 


	2. Shocked Friends and Family

This is going to be a long chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in the story, but the story itself is mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shocked Friends and Family

At that time Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked into the hut and seen Inuyasha holding a hanyou in his arms. They stopped dead in their tracks out of shock and Sango cleared her throat.

"Inuyasha where's Kagome? What did you do to her?" Sango yelled at him.

As she said that, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped and turned around to see them all staring in shock.

A few seconds later, Miroku and Shippo snapped out of it.

"Yea, where is she and what did you do with her?" Miroku and Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome covered their sensitive ears.

"Well if you would shut the hell up you would know." Inuyasha started. "Now for some reason Kagome has been transformed into a hanyou."

"Kagome, how did you become a hanyou?" Sango asked. Having the same puzzled expression on her face as Miroku and Shippo.

"Well, we haven't figured that out yet. Lets all take a seat and time to figure this out."

They all sat down around Kagome and Inuyasha with Shippo in Kagome's arms.

Ten minutes later, Kagome remembered what Inuyasha said in the spell then it hit her. She snapped her fingers catching everyone's attention.

"I remember Inuyasha saying 'make me a youkai/ningen'; since he is already a hanyou it must have bounced off of him and ended up changing me. I think that's why I'm like this."

"Well, Kagome if that's what happened you're going to be a hanyou for the rest of your life. You look much prettier than before. I'm jealous." Sango said in a light giggle.

"Kagome, you really look beautiful. Will you bare my child?" He said with a perverted smirk.

"Hentai!" Kagome hit him before Sango could. Leaving a big bump on his head, knocking him out enough for him to hear.

"Good one Kagome. He really deserved that one from you." Sango congratulated Kagome. "Now back to you. What are you going to do? How are you going to tell your family what happened to you? And your schooling?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Inuyasha said in a cocky tone.

"Well, since this just came up I was thinking of dropping out of school anyways 'cause I don't have good grades anymore and a very poor attendance. I just hope my mom and Souta would understand what happened, but my grandpa is a different story. And I was also thinking that I would live here with all of you."

Inuyasha eyes went wide in shock that she said that she would live with them._ 'I thought after this whole thing was done, she would never come back. But now she is thinking of staying with us, I mean me!'_

"Well is that what you really want to do, Kagome?" Sango asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. That's what I want to do. So I need to go home and talk to my mom."

Shippo began jumping around Kagome saying, "Kagome is going to live here. Yea, yea, yea! Hay Kagome could you bring me some candy back?"

"Sure Shippo, I'll get you some." She said to the happy kitsune.

"Well Inuyasha, get up we got to go. Oh, you three we're going to be gone for about three days. So don't worry about us."

"Why do I have to go with you?" He said while standing up, folding his arms across his chest and cocking his head back.

"Because it's your fault I'm like this and I'm not facing my family alone. Now come on."

"Fine wench."

They both walked out of the hut heading to the well.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A while later, they climbed out the other side and walked quietly thought across the backyard. They both wondering what her family would say about her choice of her staying in the Feudal Era.

When they entered the back door, Kagome looked up at the clock, it was 8. They heard Souta in the living room watching Trigun, and both smelt dinner being cooked. It was the smell of ribs, which lingered around their noses as they took the smell in and hoping the would be plenty for them eat.

They were standing at the back entrance of the well dimmed, lighted living room, when Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of the kitchen and said, "Souta dinner is almost done. Go get your grandpa now."

"Okay mom. Do you know if Kagome would be coming home for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know Souta, but if she is, I made extra food for her and Inuyasha."

As Souta walked to get jii-san, he had to pass the back door. Kagome pulled Inuyasha around the corner and whispered to him, "We'll jump out and scare Souta as our we're here surprise. Okay?"

"Alright."

Souta came around the corner and Inuyasha and Kagome jumped out as planned.

"Got you. Hahahahaha." They said as they both grabbed him.

Making Souta jump up and scaring the shit out of him. He was speechless for a moment and realized it was Kagome and Inuyasha was here in time for dinner.

"Hey mom! Kagome's home! And Inuyasha is with her, too!" He shouted.

"Oh, they are! I'll be right there!"

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the light and Souta seen that Kagome wasn't herself.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" Souta said out of shock seeing her with inu ears.

"It's a long story. Well anyways, don't tell mom or grandpa. I want them to see for themselves. You got it? Now go get grandpa."

"Sure thing sis." He took off to go get grandpa.

Inuyasha held Kagome, trying to build up her confidence. She was worried about how she was going to face her mom and grandpa would do.

"Kagome, its time for you to face them. So lets go on."

"I might as well get this done and over with."

They walked together to the couch and sat down. Then Mrs. Higurashi calls her as she comes out of the kitchen.

"Kagome where are you? I need some help in the kitchen. Can you and Inuyasha help me in there?"

"I'm on the couch and we can help you, I guess! But mom, we need to talk to everyone about something important after dinner. And don't freak out, alright!"

"Kagome you know that your mom is going to freak out, right?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"We'll see." She whispered back.

"Kagome you can tell me anything and I won't freak out, you know that! Well, come on and help me prepare the table."

"Ok, we're coming." She said in a shaking tone.

When Kagome and Inuyasha entered the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi was putting rice on the table. Mrs. Higurashi turned around to face Kagome and seen she was much different. Taller, inu ears, fangs, and sharp nails. She was stunned, but not freaked out.

"Kagome, bend down for a moment so I can see your ears." Mrs. Higurashi wanted to touch her ears.

"Alright mom." Kagome bent over to show her mom her ears.

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed her inu ears and started rubbing them.

"Mom stop rubbing my ears! This is so embarrassing!" Kagome barked.

"Now you know how it felt when you, your mom, and Souta did it to me. So how does it feel?" Inuyasha said in a now you know attitude.

"Mom can you let go now?" Kagome started to pled.

"Sorry. I got carried away." Mrs. Higurashi said as she let go of Kagome's ears.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"Sit!"

(Baaaam)

"What the hell was that for?" He said as he tried to get up.

"Well that's for saying what you said and having an attitude." She said a matter-of-fact.

"Feh."

"Well Kagome what happened anyways?" Mrs. Higurashi asked out of curiosity.

"Oh well it's along story. I'll tell it after dinner alright. I'm starved."

"Yea h the deal with Kagome is... uh... my fault and I'm really hungry too."

"Well then help me finish fixing up the table. Souta and your grandpa should in here by now."

A moment later

"Mom, grandpa will be in here in a while. Kagome, are you in the kitchen?" Souta said as he comes running into the kitchen.

"Oh you are in here! So how did you turn into a hanyou? I want to know!" He's starting to bug the hell out of Kagome.

"Did Inuyasha turn you into a hanyou? Are you two going to get together and become mates? Live together and have lots of kids? Is Inuyasha going to be my brother-in-law?"

Inuyasha and Kagome started getting irritated by Souta's questions. They looked at each other and a medium red blush spread, like a wild fire, across their faces. They were thinking of settling down with each other, but not letting anyone know.

"Kagome could you get your little brother to shut up? He's irritating me."

"Why don't you do it? Since you think you're all that!" She said to tease Inuyasha.

"Because he's not my brother, he's yours. So get him to shut up."

"Fine coward. I'll do it." Still teasing Inuyasha.

"I'm not a coward!"

"Yes you are, now pipe down!"

Souta and Mrs. Higurashi is just watching in amusement of these two the perfect couple.

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" _'Good thing I grew up watching a lot of cartoons. Now I'll turn the _

_tables.' _

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"No you're!"

"Yes I am!"

"Okay Inuyasha you win."

"Yes! I win and I am." At first Inuyasha didn't notice that she tricked him. Until he realized what he just remembered what they were fighting about and what he just said.

"Hahahahaha." Kagome, Souta, and Mrs. Higurashi started laughing at Inuyasha.

"Damn it!" He said out of defeat.

"Tricked ya Inuyasha." Still laughing with the others.

At the moment, Jii-san walked into the kitchen.

"What's so funny everyone?"

"Oh nothing grandpa. I just tricked Inuyasha into losing an argument, that's all."

They then sat down to eat. There Kagome and Inuyasha seen steamed rice, mixed vegetables and ribs that was flavored with Worcestershire sauce and lemon juice. It looked so good to eat.

On one side of the table Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other, on the other side Souta and Jii-san sat next to each other as well and Mrs. Higurashi sat at the end of Inuyasha and Souta.

Jii-san looked over to Kagome and at first he didn't noticed anything different about her. He took his eye off of her and looked at the food.

As he started to eat his rice, his eyes wondered back to Kagome. His eye grew large as he stared out of shock. Kagome felt him staring at her. Her ears began to twitch because she was now feeling uncomfortable.

"Grandpa what are you looking at?" She said waving her hands in his face and trying to snap him out of his stare.

She finally got his attention.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" _'He must have realized I have inu ears.' _

"Kagome! Why do you have that demon's ears?" Jii-san yelled pointing to Inuyasha.

"Hey old man, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm only half!" He yelled back. _'What a stupid old geezer!' _

"Grandpa, I knew it. I knew you would act like this. You don't have to act like a cranky old man, do you?!" She said as a-matter-of-fact.

"Okay dad, that's enough. Now finish your dinner." Mrs. Higurashi commanded.

Jii-san shut up and started eating again.

After a few minutes of silence Kagome started to talk to her mom.

"Mom, can I have some money for tomorrow and do you have two hats that Inuyasha and I could use?"

"Sure Kagome. Where do you two need to go, anyways?

"I need to go to the mall and get some new clothes because certain hanyou changed me into one, so now my clothes barely fit. I also want to..." She was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Hay why do I have to go?"

"If you would let me finish you would know. So I also want to get Inuyasha some new clothes and go see a movie."

"Okay. I'll give you plenty of money. You could use it all if you want."

"Thanks a lot mom."

"Anything for you."

By then, everyone was finished eating. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and nodded. It was time to tell them all what happened. They all got up and went into the living room. Kagome and Inuyasha followed the others.

"Okay Souta, mom, and grandpa, take a seat and let me tell you what happened to me. Well it began when Inuyasha...(you all already read it so I won't bore you repeating it all)...and made me a hanyou."

"That's interesting Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yea sis. It would be cool if that happened to me."

"NO! That can't be, my only granddaughter transformed into a hanyou! There must be away to reverse it."

"Grandpa, don't even waste your time. I'm actually happy like this!"

"Well Kagome, I'm happy for you." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Kagome are you forgetting to tell them something?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome hoping she would remember.

"Oh thanks, Inuyasha. I was also thinking of living in the Feudal Era with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede. Since this has came about, but I would come back once in a while for a visit. Souta would need to inherit the shrine and keep it in the family for future generations. So what do you think mom?"

"As long as you're happy. I just hope that you and Inuyasha would get together and give me lots of grandchildren."

"Mom stop it! You're embarrassing me!" She started to blush and looked at Inuyasha and seen that he was blushing as well.

"Souta and I know that you two are the perfect couple. When you two fight, it's not any old fight, it's a type of fight that shows that you two show that you really care about each other. You two just haven't noticed that yet." Mrs. Higurashi said as a-matter-of-fact.

"Feh."

"Whatever mom."

* * *

Please r & r. 


	3. True feelings Revialed

Okay here's another chapter, I hope you'll like it.

* * *

reviewer response: 

Dragon-Priestess: Kagome's mom so damn calm because she likes the idea of them two to get together, she wants Kagome to be happy no matter what happens even if Kagome is better of living in the past cause of what she has became. and she knows that Inuyasha would do anything to protect Kagome.

Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in the story, but the story itself is mine.

* * *

Chapter 3: True Feelings Revialed

"Well Kagome, it's getting late. It's about 11:30. We all need to get some sleep, so lets go." Mrs. Higurashi said and yawned.

"Uh, Mrs. Higurashi where am I going to sleep?"

"Well Inuyasha, you can sleep in Souta's room. Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Then lets get up stairs." Mrs. Higurashi said and began walking up the stairs, Jii-san went to his room, which is on the main floor, and went to bed.

The others began walking up the stairs. When Mrs. Higurashi got at the top of the stairs and went straight to her room and going to bed. "Good night!"

"Good night!" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Souta all said at the same time.

"Okay Souta go get the air mattress and set it up for Inuyasha."

"Okay I'm going." He said as he went to go set up the mattress.

"Uh, Kagome, I have something I need to tell you, that I've been keeping from you since we've met." He is very nervous of what he is about to tell her.

"Yea, what is it Inuyasha?" She faced him and looked into his gorgeous amber eyes. His eyes gained a soft, loving, and tender look that made her just about know what he was going to say. _'Oh my, I have a weird feeling that he's about to commit something to me just by looking into his eyes.' _

"Well I, uh, always liked you and now I know I, uh, actually love you. That's why I don't like Koga coming around. I'm always protecting you because of that." He quickly leaned down and lightly brushed his soft lips on hers to steal a kiss.

"Inuyasha, you are not the only one whose been hiding something. I mean, I have a confession, too."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked deep into her eyes.

"Well the first time I seen you bound to that tree, my heart skipped a beat. You looked so cute, innocent and I loved your ears. And since we begun the quest for the shards, I really grew to love you for who you are and not for what you are. So what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I mean it. I guess my mom was right about the way we fight."

"I guess so." Then Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close, bringing her into a deep passionate kiss, he licked on her bottom lip wanting to be let in. She gave him permission to explore by spreading her lips apart and he explored her. They both melted into each others arms. A while later they broke from their kiss. They were standing in the hall holding each other close.

"Hey Kagome! How long does it normally take Souta to fall asleep?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to come into your room after he falls asleep."

"Oh, that's why. He falls asleep in about 30 minutes. I'll leave my door open a crack for you to come in. I'll be a wake." She said seductively.

"I love you Kagome!"

"I love you too!"

They went once more into a deep passionate kiss, until Souta opened his door.

"Okay Inuyasha, your bed is ready. Oh! I see what's going on here. I have a question for you two and answer honesty, alright!"

"Okay. Ask." They both said wondering what the question was about.

"Do you two love each other?"

They looked at each other and gulped, "Uh, yeah."

"Cool. Is Inuyasha going to be my brother-in-law?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't you jump that far in head yet. That would be if I ask her to be my mate. But not right now!" _'Oops I said too much. Damn it!'_ He looked at Kagome and they both lightly blushed.

"Okay Souta, you have given too many questions for one day. Lets go to bed."

"And Inuyasha, I'll see you in about 30 minutes. Don't fall asleep, Okay!" She whispered into his ear seductively.

"I'll be there!" He whispered back as they let go of each other.

"Good night Souta."

"Good night sis."

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

30 minutes later

_'About damn time he falls asleep! Now time to see Kagome.'_ He thought as he began walking towards Souta's door. He quietly got out of the room and slightly pushed Kagome's door open. She was lying on her bed watching FLCL.

"Hey Kagome, are you still awake?" He whispered as he entered.

"Uh huh. Come on in." She said as waved him to climb in under her blankets.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and climbed into her bed to cuddle up with her and Inuyasha started nuzzling her neck.

"Inuyasha would you do anything to be with me? I mean would you stay with me until the last moment? Do you love me enough to keep me forever?" She said as she lightly smiled.

"Kagome, I love you and I always will no matter what happens. Right now your scent is driving me crazy, meaning you're in heat, Kagome. Since we feel the same way about each other, would you be my mate for life?" He said as Kagome turned to face him. They both looked into each others eyes; they knew that it was meant to be.

"Inuyasha, I would love to be your mate. My mom was right, we are meant to be together forever."

"Hey Kagome, since you're in heat can we do it? If you don't want to we don't have to. But I have been holding back for a long time."

"Inuyasha you're not the only one whose been holding back. Every night lately I've been dreaming of you and me doing it. So lets go, but let me use the restroom first, then we can."

"Okay I'll be waiting so hurry up."

Fiveminutes later,

"Okay, I'm back." She walked back over to her bed and began to undress.

"Do you really want to Kagome?" He lad in the bed with just the blanket covering his bare skin.

"Yes I've been waiting for a moment like this." She said as she climbed into the bed and they began and both lost their virginity.

"Kagome I need to mark you by making fang punctures above your left collar bone. To show that you are my mate. It would hurt a little, okay."

"Okay." she said letting him do so. She winched in a little pain. Then he began cleaning the puncture wound.

_'Inuyasha is really good at this. This is how I have imagined it would be.' _

_'I'm glad that I'm able to do this with her.'_

**(I don't like to detail this type of stuff. So just imagine it yourself.)**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

One hour later,

"Inuyasha I'm getting tired so we need to stop and get some sleep."

"Well yeah, we need to stop for now. I need to get dressed and quietly get back in your brother's room.

"Okay Inuyasha. You tired me out more than I already was." She said as they broke apart. Letting Inuyasha get out to get dressed.

"I'll see you in the morning. Good night love." He said as he leaned over to Kagome and kissed deeply and passionate before he left her room. After that kiss he left her room and shut her door.

_'I'm glad that I am now a hanyou and that we're together for life.'_ With that thought she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

_'Sleep tight Kagome, sometime soon we'll spend every night together.'_ He thought when he walked back in Souta's room. He lad down and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter. It might of been a little soon in the story for them to become mates, but the mood earlier in the chapter was right for that to happen. Next chapter would be up in the next 5 to 6 days. I"m going get right on it after Thanksgiving. So Meanwhile Please R & R. 


	4. Good Morning

Idon't have much to say so read on.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in the story, but the story itself is mine.

* * *

Chapter 3: Good Morning

Kagome's alarm clock went off.

(Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

She began to stretch, yawned and looked at the clock.

_'It's 6:30 already? Might as well get up and take a shower now.' _She thought as she got out of bed and go into her bathroom.

_'It fells good to take a warm shower.'_ She was standing under the warm running water and starting to shampoo.

_'Last night Inuyasha shown me a different side of himself, I've never seen before. I'm really happy that I and Inuyasha are going to be together forever. I'll be so happy if I would become pregnant, but we won't know for a while. Now we need to get Sango and Miroku together.'_ She smiled at this thought.

When she stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror and began to fix her hair. After she finished doing her hair she walked out of the bathroom and to her closet. She pulled out a stylish shirt, black with two dragons in the middle of a heart, and a long denim skirt. And began to get dressed.

Before she walked out of her room she looked at her clock. It was only 6:55.

_'Might as well see if Inuyasha is up yet.'_ She thought as she walked down the hall and opened Souta's door.

As she looked in side the room and thinks, _'It figures he's not awake yet and Souta is still asleep as well. I need to wake him up anyways.'_ She walked over to where Inuyasha is laying and keeled down next to him. And began rubbing his ears.

_'She thinks I'm asleep. When she lest expect it, I'll bring her down into a kiss. Hehehe.' _Inuyasha thought as he leaned his head into her hand. Their faces were about six inches apart from one another. At that moment Inuyasha suddenly raised a hand and brought Kagome into a kiss and both imminently melted into it.

Souta had one eye open and watching the two out of the corner of his eye. _'Mom is going to love this.' _He then sat up and said, "Hey you two, having fun?"

As soon as they heard Souta they quickly broke their kiss.

"Souta! What are you doing spying on us?" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha giving Souta a death glare.

"I was sleeping lightly when you came in to wake Inuyasha up. But I didn't hear you tell Inuyasha to get up and he didn't yell at you. So I opened an eye looking at you two, the perfect couple."

"Why I ought to..."Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha stepping in front of her and kissed her right in front of Souta. Not caring if he sees. Then he pulled away and whispered in her ear. "Kagome stop it. Your brother is how old?"

"He's almost 11."

"Well I think he is old enough to know how we feel about each other. So stop acting like he shouldn't know. How about we tell everyone what we decided late last night?"

"Okay Inuyasha, you're right, he should know and lets tell everyone at breakfast."

"It smells like your mom is almost done making breakfast. I'm hungry!"

"Well then lets go down to eat. Last one there is rotten egg."

They all were hungry so they all ran down the hall and stairs.

"Hey you three, slow down. What's the rush?" Jii-san said waving a fist in the in the air.

"Oh, sorry grandpa. Mom is almost done cooking breakfast and we all are hungry." Kagome said as she passed him up.

Kagome and Inuyasha was running neck'n neck with Souta far behind.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi was just putting the rest of the food on the table, when Inuyasha and Kagome ran in.

"For once I've bet you, Inuyasha." Kagome said trying to get her breath.

"No you did not."

"Mom, who got here first?"

"Well, Inuyasha sorry, but Kagome was first."

"Whatever. Fine you win this time."

At that moment, Souta came running in huffing and puffing for air. "You...two...are...too..fast..." He said as the others started to laugh at him.

"Well you all sit down and we'll eat." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling at them.

"Yum. You made eggs, hash browns, bacon, and ham. It smells and looks good." Kagome complemented.

"Yeah, Mrs. Higurashi. It does."

"Come one dad or we're going to start with out you." Mrs. Higurashi called out.

"Okay I'm coming." He said as he walked into the dinning room and sat down.

"Kagome, I was thinking about what you said last night and I decided if you're happy to stay like this, there is no way I could change your mind. I would be happy as long as you're happy. I would have to get use to you being a hanyou." Jii-san said to surrender to the fact that she would never be human again.

"Thanks grandpa. You know you I'll always be your granddaughter no matter what. You don't have to act like you disown me at all."

"Yes I know I just needed time to think it over."

"Well are you two done having a grandfather and granddaughter talk so we can eat?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah we are, mom."

Everyone took four pieces of bacon, three slices of ham, two eggs, and two scoops of hash browns. They were all hungry and finished in 20 minutes.

"That was good mom. It filled me up." Souta said.

Kagome looked at the clock it was 7:40.

"Oh mom, do you have any of dad's old clothes for Inuyasha to wear?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I'll go find some and you could put the dishes in the sink."

"Sure, but before you go Inuyasha and I have something new to tell all of everyone." She said with Inuyasha standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"What is it? You two." Mrs. Higurashi asked looking at them and smiling at the sight of Inuyasha holding Kagome in his arms.

"Inuyasha, how about you tell them and I'll finish?" She whispered to him.

"All right, I'll tell just because I love you." He whispered back.

"Well everyone, last night after everyone else feel a sleep, I talked with Kagome and I, um, purposed to her to be my mate..."

"And I accepted." She finished. "So what do you think?"

"Yes, I knew it. I knew Inuyasha was going to be my brother-in-law!"

"I am really happy for you Kagome. Since you are not all human you don't have to get married, if you don't want to. Just make sure you two give me grandchildren as soon as possible."

"Kagome, I have to get use to this. So only if you would be happy with him you have my consent." Jii-san said knowing he can not do anything about it.

"Trust me I'll be happier than ever. Now mom about the clothes?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll be right back." Mrs. Higurashi said as she took off to go find Inuyasha some clothes.

Kagome cleared off the table and put them in the sink. Then she walked over to Inuyasha. At that time Jii-san went to his room to watch TV, while Souta went into the living room to play his x-box. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome in the kitchen.

"So Kagome, what movie are we going to see?" He said while holding her and nuzzling her neck.

"I don't know what's playing. So I would have to get the phone book and call." She said walking over to the cabinet to grab the phone book with Inuyasha holding onto her.

After she called, Mrs. Higurashi came walking in with a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Here Inuyasha. This is what I could find for now. Try it on." Mrs. Higurashi handed the set of clothes.

"Thanks Mrs. Higurashi." He said with very little enthusiasm.

"Well Inuyasha we're going to see either Scary Movie 3 or Honey. Now go try those clothes on." Kagome walked Inuyasha to the bathroom and waited for five minutes.

Inuyasha came out with the clothes on. Kagome looked at him and he looked so handsome. The shirt was tight enough to outlined every curve of his abs and chest muscles.

"That looks great on you. Here is a pair of sandals for you to wear. So lets be on our way." She said as she circled him.

"Okay where do you want me to put my clothes?"

"Oh, just give them to my mom to wash."

"Alright."

They walked into the living room and found Mrs. Higurashi watching Souta play video games.

"Hey mom, we're ready to go and could you wash Inuyasha's clothes?"

"Yeah, sure thing Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi got up and walked to Kagome. "And here is your money. You can take the car, since you have your license and the hats are at the door." She said as she handed Kagome the money and keys.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Higurashi. You're like the mother I've never knew and I'm glad you are going to be my mother-in-law." Inuyasha said as he handed his clothes to her.

"Okay Inuyasha lets go. Thanks mom." Kagome said as she began pulling Inuyasha to the door and grabbing the hats.

Outside

"Come on Inuyasha get in the car and get buckled." **( the car is a red mustang convertible with leather seats.) **

After Inuyasha got buckled Kagome stared the car up and Inuyasha began to freak out.

"Calm down Inuyasha. It's okay." She said trying to reassure him. She decided to turn on the radio to try to calm him down. After a while he started to calm down.

"How long till we're there?"

"About 10 minutes. So lean back and relax."

* * *

Please R&R. Next chapter be up soon. 


	5. The Mall

I know my story is a bit rushed and Kagome is actually trying to act as normal as possible because she in her time for now and she might have a run in with friends. So she has to act normal for her and Inuyasha's sake. Thanks for the reviews. you all make me happy. So on with the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in the story, but the story itself is mine.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mall

Kagome turned into the mall parking lot, _'figures it would be crowded it's Saturday.'_ "Inuyasha help me find a spot to park."

"Alright." He began looking around. "Hey there's one." He said pointing to an empty spot on the left.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said as she turned in. Then after she shut down the car, they both got out and Kagome locked it up. "Well lets go on in." Inuyasha nodded.

They began to walk up to the big building, and Kagome could be able to smell all types of food from the parking lot. _'I'm glad I can smell things better now. When we get back I need Inuyasha to teach me to fight, to find things, etc.'_

"Wow! This place is big with a lot of different stuff, Kagome!"

"Yeah, that's why it's a mall. Before we get clothes, I need to run into the drug store really quick. I'll be right out." _'I didn't want to tell him I was going to get some pregnancy tests.' _

She came back out after five minutes. "Okay Inuyasha, lets go into J.C. Penney's to get us some clothes."

Inuyasha followed Kagome into the store.

She walked onto the women clothing and she shuffled through shirt racks. She pulled out three shirts, one black with a red and blue dragons, one pink with 'Princess' on it, and a one white a picture of an angel and saying 'Perfect Angel'. Then she picked out two short shorts, three long jeans, and one long skirt. She then walked over to the dressing rooms, while Inuyasha waited out side.

After thirty minutes of boar for Inuyasha, Kagome finally came out with the clothes in her arms. All the clothes she picked out, fit her just fine. She handed all of it to Inuyasha for him to carry so she could get herself some new bras and underwear. When she went to do so, she had to get a new set of pajamas.

"Okay Inuyasha I'm done. Now lets go get you some clothes."

_'About time. She took long enough.'_

They walked into the men's clothing and went through the shirts. Kagome pulled out a button black shirt saying 'rock hard body', a red tank top, and a white muscle shirt. Then she looked through jeans and picked out three baggy and one tight jeans.

"Here go try these on and come out and show me." She said as she led him to the changing rooms, handing him the clothes and taking the clothes he was holding for her.

Five minutes later, Inuyasha comes out with the tight pants with the button shirt on.

"Wow Inuyasha! You look damn good in that!" She said as she walked around him looking him over. "Okay go put another pair on."

"Okay." He said as he went back into the dressing room.

After another five minutes, he comes back out wearing baggy pants with the muscle shirt on. "How's this, Kagome?"

"It looks good. Now I know what types of clothes to get you. Now go put the clothes that my mom gave you back on. I need to get you some boxers too. So hurry up and change."

"Then could we get some of that pizza food after?"

"Sure. We'll go to a pizza joint in here. So hurry up."

This time it took Inuyasha ten minutes to change. He came out holding the clothes he tried on.

"About time Inuyasha..." She was cut off by Inuyasha.

"What do you mean 'about time'? You're the one that took longer to try your clothes on. So don't you give me that 'about time' bull shit, bitch!" He yelled at her.

"Inuyasha, you want to know something?"

"What wrench?"

"SIT!"

(Waaam)

"That should teach you." 'At least there hardly anyone around.

"What the hell was that for?!" He said as he pulled his face out of the carpet.

"For giving me the bull shit you just said. Well get up and we'll go get you boxers now and then I'll go pay for all these clothes." She said as Inuyasha got up off the floor and walked over to the boxers.

She went through the boxers and picked out three, one was black with flames, another had dog paw prints, and the last had dragons on it.

"Do like these?"

"Yeah, except for the paw prints."

"Well I like it. So you're getting it."

"Whatever."

"Okay time to go pay for all this." She said as she walked up to the counter to go pay. After she paid, they both walked out of the store.

"Inuyasha we need to stop at the candy store because I promised Shippo I would bring candy back."

"Oh yeah, you did say that."

"You could get some also, just be nice to Shippo. Well here is the candy store. Lets go in."

"There's a lot of different kinds of candy."

"Well duh, that's why it's a candy store." _'Damn he's been acting so stupid lately. Anyways, so far so good no sign of Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, or Hojo.'_ She thought and signed in relief.

She went to get a pound of Carmel, sour gummy worms, and skittles. She grabbed thirty candy bars, five each of Snickers, Milky ways, Mounds, Almond Joys, and Resses and she had to get some pocky for herself.Then Inuyasha walked up to her with a pound of taffy.

"So you want taffy?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay let me go pay and then we'll get some pizza." She went up to pay. After that they both walked out of the candy store hand'n hand to the pizza court. Kagome looked at her watch it was already 11:30. They walked over to a table and sat down to think of what type of pizza they wanted.

"What type of pizza do you want Inuyasha?"

"I don't know you decide."

"How about pepperoni, pineapple, and olives that's a good combination."

"Okay I'll wait here for you to get back."

"I'll be backing soon, Inuyasha."

Kagome walked up to get in line, she began looking around to see if her friends was around and see any sign of them so she relaxed a bit. After awhile of being relieved, she heard the four coming to the pizza court talking about her.

_'Oh shit. They're coming this way. I just hope they won't recognize me.' _

"I just hope she feeling better." Hojo said.

"Hey Ayumi, does that look like Kagome over there?" Eri asked.

"Kind of. If it is she must have died her hair."

At that moment, Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha.

"What, that is her. She must have also got new makeup on." Yuka said.

"Lets all go see her." Ayumi said.

"Hey Kagome!" They all yelled waving to her.

_'They recognized me. Oh well.' _"Hey Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Hojo over here."

At that moment Inuyasha looked at the four that were calling Kagome and looked at the boy with the three girls with disgust. _'That must be Hojo.'_ Inuyasha got up and walked to Kagome before the four could get to her. He put his arms around her waist and setting his head on her shoulder.

"Kagome are you feeling better." Hojo asked.

"Yeah, I am Hojo. Thanks for your concern."

"Did you streak your hair?" Eri asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"It looks good on you."

"Who is that behind you, Kagome?" Yuka asked looking Inuyasha over.

"Oh, this is Inuyasha."

"Is he available?" Ayumi asked.

"No he's not. He's my fiancée."

"Congratulations you two. When's the wedding?" Eri asked.

"We haven't yet planed when."

"Well, when you do tell us because we want to be there."

"Okay we'll let you know when."

They all nearly forgot about Hojo during their conversation, so they all look at him and seen a hard crushed depressed look on his face because of what was said. Inuyasha had smirk on his face '_he will never have a chance with her again 'cause she's mine now and for ever.'_ he thought.

"Hojo, too bad, you struck out of luck with her. Like they say there is other fish in the sea. For example, Ayumi, Yuka, and me." The three single girls started blushing.

"Well Kagome you must be very lucky to have Inuyasha, right?" Yuka said.

"Yeah I am. He is only one of a kind and no one in the world would be able to find another one like him in a million years." _'Only if they knew how true this is.' _She said as she turned around in Inuyasha's arm, looking into his amber eyes, () and kissed him passionately.

_'They must really love each other.'_ The three girls thought. And Hojo could care less.

After they broke from the kiss, Eri asked, "Were you and Inuyasha gonna go see a movie?"

"Yeah we are."

"Oh, what movie?"

"I was thinking Scary movie 3."

"Really. That's what we're going to see."

"How weird!"

"Yeah. Hey why don't we all sit together?"

"Good idea, Eri!" Ayumi said.

"Well are you guys having pizza?"

"Yeah." Yuka said.

"Then who will be buying?"

"I would. What type do you three want?" Hojo said.

"Canadian bacon and pineapple." They all said.

"Okay Inuyasha, go back to the table with them while Hojo and I get the pizzas."

"Okay Kagome." He slipped her a kiss and let go of her waist.

"So Kagome, you really love him?"

"Yes Hojo. Inuyasha and I were meant to be together. Sorry that it didn't work out between us, but it had to happen." 'Oh good I'm glad it's my turn to order.' Kagome thought.

15 minutes later Kagome received the pizza she walked over to the table and put the extra-large pizza down for Inuyasha and herself.

"Inuyasha, we should wait for Hojo. He should be back soon. So we could wait."

5 minutes later, Hojo returns with one extra-large for himself and the three girls.

"Okay Inuyasha we could eat now and leave me at least a half of it." Kagome said as Inuyasha started pigging out and she took here first slice. Then everyone else began to eat and talk.

"So Kagome, why haven't we every met Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked.

_'I knew this question would come up.'_ "Because he lives in Kyoto with his brother and this is the first time he has come here."

_' Me. Live with Sesshomaru? Yeah right!'_

"Oh that's a good reason, but since when have you been going to Kyoto?" Yuka asked.

_'I was totally unaware of this question.'_ "Since my mom has been going to take care of an aunt that has been having trouble with her sick kids. My mom wanted me to go to help."_ 'Great Now I'm making up stories like grandpa. DAMN him.' _

The four then started to talk to Kagome about what has been happening in school, while she ate her part of the pizza. Inuyasha and Kagome both had half of the pizza each.

They all looked at her and Inuyasha. "Kagome I've never seen you eat a half of an extra-large pizza before! You must have been hungry!" Ayumi said.

"Yeah I was hungry. So you guys almost done?"

"Yeah we're all full and there is still one slice left. So do one of you want it?" Eri asked.

"Sure I'll take it." Inuyasha said as he took the last slice.

"Okay Inuyasha finish eating and we need to go put this stuff in the car before we go see the movie." Kagome said as she raised the bags of clothes and candy.

"Back to the topic of school, Kagome what are you planning to do about your schooling?" Yuka asked.

"Well, I was actually deciding on just dropping out."

"WHAT?" They all said.

"How would you make a living?" Eri asked.

"Well Inuyasha is wealthy. So he'll support me." Kagome said as she nudged Inuyasha to tell him to play a long with it. He glanced over to her to let her know that he knew what she meant.

"Okay you're so lucky. I'm jealous." Ayumi said.

"Oh Kagome, we'll wait for you and Inuyasha at the entrance of the theatre."

"Okay we'll be back soon. Come one Inuyasha lets go." She said as they both got up and left.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Out in the parking lot,

"Inuyasha we have to be careful of what we say around my friends. We can't let them find out our secrets and my senses are driving me crazy. When we get back to the feudal era I need you to teach me a couple things, like fighting, and etc."

"Okay Kagome, I'll help you when we get back and I know that we can't get your friends to get suspicious."

"Good." She said putting the stuff in the trunk.

"I have enough money for our tickets, snacks, drinks, and ice cream for later."

"So how long till the movie starts?"

Kagome looked at her watch. "Enough time for us to get there. Come on." They began to walk back into the mall and to the theatre with Inuyasha having his arm wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. It only took me about 5 hours to type this one up. I don't know when I'll post next chapter.It might be some where in between the 15th and 20th of this month. So meanwhile, PLEASE read and review till next time. 


	6. Movie & Ice Cream

This chapter will be the last one I'll be able to post before CHIRSTMAS AND THE NEW YEAR cause I'm never home. BUT don't worry. I'll come back and update asap and I'll have some new chapters written on paper so I don't need to think as I type. (good 4 me) For the record, I haven't seen Scary Movie 3 yet; so I don't know how funny it is, but it doesn't take much for me to laugh. 

Someone asked if Inuyasha and Kagome are wearing hats, of course they are or they would of already been found out.

Thanks to all of you that reviews my story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in the story, but the story itself is mine. I wish Inuyasha was mine, but he's not. (creating a river of tears.)

* * *

Chapter 6: Movie & Ice cream

When Inuyasha and Kagome got there, her friends were waiting as they said they would.

"Hey Kagome, hurry up and get yours and Inuyasha's tickets. It's about to start." Yuka yelled.

"Inuyasha, go wait with my friends, while I get our tickets. It won't take long." She said as Inuyasha walked over to the four that was talking about him.

"What about me are you four talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"We were wondering how long you and Kagome has known each other?" Eri asked.

"About 2 years."

"Is that your natural hair color or did you color it?" Yuka asked.

"It has never been colored. It's all natural." He said proudly.

"That's cool Inuyasha. You're an okay guy." Ayumi said.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said.

"I was wondering, why do you have claw like finger nails, teeth like fangs, and where's your ears?" Hojo asked in suspicion.

"Uh..." _'I hope Kagome is done now!'_

"Okay Inuyasha, I have our tickets. Lets all go in now to get our snacks and drinks."

_'Thank you, thank you, thank you, Kagome!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

After Hojo, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka got their snacks, Kagome and Inuyasha went to get theirs.

"What would you like?" The lady asked.

"Yeah. We'll take an extra-large popcorn and two medium root beers." Kagome said.

"That will be $6.50." Kagome gave her the money. "Here you go." She said as she handed the sodas to Kagome and the popcorn to Inuyasha and they walked away.

The four was waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Shall we go in now?" Kagome said as she approached her friends.

"Yeah, the movie is about to start." Eri said.

They all walked in to find their seats in the sixth row and luckily there were six seats together. They sat in this order from right to left: Inuyasha, Kagome, Eri, Hojo, Ayumi, and Yuka. Then the movie started.

Through out the movie Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't hardly stop laughing by how stupid the actors made it turn out. They were laughing so hard they were leaning on each other. The others were laughing, but not as much as Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome was thinking,_ 'This is the funniest thing I've seen in quite a while.' _

Inuyasha was thinking, _'This is funnier than Miroku getting hit by Sango and it beats slaying demons. I'm glad I came.'_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

After the movie,

"That was the funniest thing I've seen in a couple months." Kagome said as Inuyasha was holding her.

"So you did like it!" Eri said.

"How about ice cream everyone?" Kagome asked.

"Alright." Everyone said.

Then they all walked down to the ice cream parlor. Kagome walked up to get Inuyasha some samples.

"Excuse me sir, could get some flavor samples of cheesecake, vanilla, cookie dough, and gold-medal-ribbon?"

"Sure. Here you go." The guy said as he handed the samples to Kagome.

"Thank you." She said and walked to Inuyasha.

"Here Inuyasha try these and tell me which two you like the most." She handed him one at a time in the same order as she received them.

He then tried the four types. " Uh... The first one and the last one tastes the best."

Her friends were heading to sit down around Inuyasha.

"Okay I'll get you those two types, so stay here." She said as she walked up to get their ice cream.

"I'll take two bowls of with double scoops. Both having cheesecake and gold-medal-ribbon."

"Okay here you go. That would be $5.23." He said and Kagome handed him the money.

"Thanks." She said as she walked back to Inuyasha and sat down.

"Here yours Inuyasha."

While eating their ice cream, the others began talking to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, would it be okay if we could come over tomorrow?" Eri asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why you ask?"

"So we could get to know Inuyasha more by playing a game of truth or dare and because we haven't seen you for a while. We have lots of questions for you two that we're curious about." Eri said.

"Yea, I have a couple questions for you to answer." Hojo said suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah. Come by about 4 tomorrow and we'll talk more." _'I have a feeling Hojo is on to us.' _

Now everyone has finished their ice cream and they all got up.

"Well Inuyasha and I have to leave now." Kagome said as she began pushing Inuyasha, to hurry up and leave.

"Okay Kagome, Inuyasha see you two tomorrow." The other four began heading out to do more shopping. **(Poor Hojo! Yea right he probably enjoys it!)**

In the car

"Lets hurry up and get back to my house, so we could finally take these hats off. Their killing my ears."

"Like ya. It's killing mine too!"

"Inuyasha, I was thinking we should come up with a plan tonight to get Sango and Miroku together."

"Yeah, those two need to get together soon."

"We'll come up with a plan after everyone goes to bed tonight."

"Alright."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. (I've finally have writes block.) So meanwhile, PLEASE R & R till next time and one more thing to all you reading so far: 

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE ( YEAR 2004 IS GOING TO BE A GOOD YEAR ) **


	7. A Peaceful Nap

Thanks for reviewing my story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in the story, but the story itself is mine. I wish inuyasha was mine, but he's not.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Peaceful Nap 

Kagome opened the front door with Inuyasha following with armful of bags. As they entered, Inuyasha sat the bags down, then they both tossed their hats off and rubbed their ears in relieve.

"Ouch. My ears are sore." Kagome said.

"So are mine." Inuyasha then picked the bags back up after a moment of rubbing his ears.

"Mom we're home."

"You're early. What happened?"

"We ended up running into my friends and we decided to leave after having ice cream."

"Really, so how are they?"

"They're doing okay, but they're coming over tomorrow."

"They are! Oh Inuyasha, here's your clothes." Mrs. Higurashi walked over to him to give his clothes.

"Thanks. Kagome, can you grab that, I can't carry anymore."

"Sure Inuyasha." Kagome took Inuyasha's clothes. "Mom, we need to go put our new clothes in my room and I want to take a nap."

"Alright. You two go take a nap and I'll send Souta to wake you for dinner."

"Okay. (Yawn)" They began heading to the room.

In Kagome's room

"Inuyasha just put the stuff in the corner and go take a shower." She flopped on to her bed.

"Why do I have to take a shower?" He growled.

"Because you stink and I can smell you from here. So go." _'Wow I'm starting to use my senses without really noticing!'_

"Fine. Only for you."

Kagome took Inuyasha into her bathroom, setting his clothes on the counter and setting the water temperature. When everything was set Kagome left the bathroom and flopped onto her bed once again.

5 minutes later,

"Kagome, can you help me put this stuff in my hair?"

"Uh... Sure." She got off her bed and walked into the bathroom. She then slid the shower door open and Inuyasha handed her a bottle.

"Inuyasha, this is the conditioner, hand me the shampoo." She gave it back to him and Inuyasha gave her the other bottle.

"Okay Inuyasha, bend your head back, so I can lather your hair." Inuyasha did so and Kagome lathered his beautiful hair, being careful of his ears.

"Now rinse your hair and give me the conditioner." They continued. After Kagome was done with putting the conditioner in his hair, she washed her hands and left saying, "Now rinse your hair once more, when you get out dry off, get dressed in your original clothes, and come out." She went to lay down on her bed once again to get some rest and she begun to fall into a peaceful sleep.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

10 minutes later, Inuyasha comes out in his clothes and he walks over to put the towel in Kagome's hamper. His hair being semi-dry, he walks over to the bed and crawled up behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest and breathing in her sweet scent. Soon after, he drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, Kagome lightly woke up to change her position, so she turned to where her face was buried into Inuyasha's chest and she fell back to sleep taking in his scent to remember his unique scent. After Kagome fell asleep again, Inuyasha, who was lightly sleeping the whole time, bent his head down and kisses the top of her head and drifted back off to sleep thinking, _'At lease I have the rest of my life with her.'_

_

* * *

_

That's it for this chapter. Know it's short, but oh well. If anyone would give me some ideas to put in the 10th or 11th chapter on what should happen to Inuyasha and Kagome while her friends are over let me know. Well I cannot believe it! I actually got this one done just before New Years.

So HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE


	8. Video game challenge, Secret plot, Lemon...

Since people are asking if Kagome is pregnant, I guess I'll add it into this chapter or I could be mean and wait till the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. It makes me happy. So I will continue.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: Video game challenge, secret plot (S/M), lemon and morining

Souta quietly walked into Kagome's room and over to the bed to wake the two sleeping hanyous. (Got to remember Kagome now is one). He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and slightly shaking her.

"Kagome, dinner is almost done. Come on and get up."

"Souta, what time is it?" She yawned.

"It's about 8."

"Oh. Is grandpa home yet?"

"No. Mom said he was going to be staying with our neighbors for the night."

"Okay Souta, we'll be down in a few. You can go now." 'Hm. I think gramps have something bothering him.'

"Okay sis." With that Souta left the room to go play his video games.

Kagome reached up to Inuyasha's ears and started rubbing them, making him purr.

"Inuyasha, come on wake up, I know you can hear me, honey."

"Uh, I'm too comfortable to get up."

"Come on. You need to get up now."

"I don't want to."

"Inuyasha get your lazy ass up before you get me upset and if you do so, I'll pull you out of bed, drag you out side and turn the hose on you. Do you want me to do that or not?" She said as a threat, but really teasing him.

"Damn, you don't need to threaten me. Fine I'll get up."

"Yes I do. If it gets you up!"

Inuyasha got out and they went into the bathroom. Kagome brushed Inuyasha's messy hair and did her own. They then left the bathroom and the bedroom, heading to the living room. When they got to the living room, they went right to the couch and sat down.

"Kagome, can you play this game with me? I'm too good to be defeated by the com. and I know you're more of a challenge than the com."

"Sure Souta, but don't cry if you lose."

"I won't."

"Okay, hand me the controller and we'll get started." She said as Souta handed her the controller. Then she chooses her character.

"Okay sis, best 3 out of 5 and no time limit."

"Okay Souta lets go."

Inuyasha is just sitting on the couch watching the two play, what modern day humans call video games.

In round one, Souta just barely beat Kagome, by him pulling his special right before she did.

"One for me and none for you."

"Stop bragging Souta. I'm just warming up. Anyways you got lucky."

The second round went to Kagome with only half of her life bar left. Third round was Souta's victory. Fourth was Kagome's. Finally it is the last round. While the two were battling, Inuyasha begun to think.

_'Kagome might be good at fighting on video games, but I don't know how well she is able to fight when it comes to fighting for her life. These video games don't mean anything when it comes to life and death situations, so that's why when we leave the day after another Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I will began training her to fight. And I have to teach her how to detect different scents. It's going to be hell for awhile till she gets a custom to her new abilities. Well at least I'll have the only thing that matters to me, MY KAGOME!'_ Then he returned to what was going on.

"Player 2. You win."

"Good game Souta. You have improved, but you're not good enough."

"Well, at least you're more of a challenge than the com. That just means I need more practice."

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta. Dinner time." Mrs. Higurashi called out.

"Okay mom. We'll be in there in a moment." Kagome said as Souta turned off the x-box and the TV.

They all walked into the kitchen, got their food, sat in their seats and began eating.

After dinner, Mrs. Higurashi gathered the plates and chopsticks and began to wash the dishes. The other went into the living room to watch the anime network. Witch Hunter Robin, of Kagome's and Souta's favorites, has just begun. After that was over, they watched three more shows, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, and Ranma 1/2.

"Souta, its 11, time for you to go to bed."

"All right mom." Souta got off the floor and made his way to his room.

"Now, don't you two think you should be heading to bed as well?"

"Uh yeah. I really need to catch up on sleep. Come on Inuyasha."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yeah?"

"From now on you get to sleep in Kagome's room."

"Okay. Well good night."

"Good night, mom." They began to take off to her room.

"Good night you two."

Once in the room, Kagome went into the bathroom to change into her new pajamas. While she was in the bathroom, Inuyasha was in the room changing into the boxers that had the dragons. When he was done, he sat on the bed waiting for Kagome to come out. A moment she came out and sat in his lap. Inuyasha pulled her into him.

"Now lets think of away to get Sango and Miroku together." Kagome said.

"Well, we probably need to...." Inuyasha started.

**(I'm not going to tell what the plot is. You're just going to wait till it's put into play. Muh ha ha ha ha ha. I'm being evil right now).**

After an hour they had it all planned out.

"Kagome. Can we do, um, what did last night? Your scent is still driving me crazy."

"Sure we can, I had fun." She began to blush.

"I did too."

Kagome turned out the light and climbed in bed and they started to do it. After an hour and a half they got too tired to keep going. So they stopped and begun to fall asleep. They gave each other a deep passionate kiss and when they broke they both said, "Good night," to each other and Kagome fell fast asleep. Then Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and fell to sleep as well.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

In the morning, Inuyasha and Kagome were too comfortable to get up so they slept in. Kagome began to wake up, she looked over to the clock, it said 11:30.

_'I didn't realized it was this late already. I need to get a shower.'_ She quietly got out of bed, walked over to the bag to get one of the pregnancy tests, the black shirt with the blue and red dragons and jeans, and began to creep to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha said making her jump.

"I'm going to take a shower. Why?" She said as Inuyasha got out of bed.

"Because I'm going to join you."

_'What! He's actually gonna take one without me telling him to?' _

"Uh, okay grab the button up shirt and tight jeans out of the bag."

She walked into the bathroom to start the water and she got in. Then Inuyasha opened the bathroom door, placing his clothes on the counter, and got in the shower as well.

After 20 minutes, they both got out and begun to dress and then She brushed his and her hair. After that Kagome sent Inuyasha out of the bathroom.

"Inuyasha could you go out side for a moment? I have some thing I need to do for a moment."

"Okay." He kissed her on the forehead and left her alone.

After he left the bathroom she pulled out the test and took it. Awhile after she had the result.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter. I decided to leave this as a cliff-hagger so it is. Next chapter you will know if she is or not. Tell me how you liked this one and if anyone has any ideas of what should happen when in the 10th chapter when the four friends ar over for truth or dare, let me know. I just might put your ideas in. If there is any misspelling, to let you know, I tried my best. 

So till next time R&R.


	9. Test Results, Inuyasha Meeting Toyji, Ra...

YEAH! Over 30 reviews. Thanks for all the reviews.. It makes me so happy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in the story. this chapter i had to come up with a name for one of Souta's friends. So the name belongs to me.

* * *

On with the story.

recap:

After 20 minutes, they both got out and begun to dress and then She brushed his and her hair. After that Kagome sent Inuyasha out of the bathroom.

"Inuyasha could you go out side for a moment? I have some thing I need to do for a moment."

"Okay." He kissed her on the forhead and left her alone.

After he left the bathroom she pulled out the test and took it. Awhile after she had the result.

* * *

Chapter 9: Test results, Inuyasha meeting Toyji, and Ramen

Looking at the test results her eyes grew big and she begun to cry out of happiness. It read that she was, indeed, pregnant. She built up a lot for excitement inside herself, squealed and begin jumping up and down. Inuyasha heard her squeal and he ran into the bathroom to see what it was about.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He said. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant!"

"You... you mean we're going to have babies?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. Yes, we are. I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too. Is it me or has this weekend been full of surprises?" Inuyasha embraced her in happiness.

"It's not you. So much has happened in a short time. I love you Inuyasha. You make me so happy."

"I'm happy for you, Kagome."

"We should go tell mom and Souta now."

"Alright lets go tell them." They both left the bathroom and bedroom and went down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen

"Mom, we have more good news for you!"

"Oh what is it this time?"

"I want to tell you and Souta at the same time."

"Souta come in here. Inuyasha and I have something to tell you and mom." Kagome called out for him.

"Okay sis, I'm coming." He walked into the kitchen.

"So what is it you to tell, sis?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant!"

"Cool! I'm going to be an uncle." He ran over to Inuyasha and Kagome and hugged them both. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Really! Good for you. I'm happy for you. Good job Inuyasha."

"Thanks. Anyways what's for lunch?"

"Oh, I'm making ramen. It will be done in a few."

"Okay. Inuyasha lets go into the living room." Kagome, Inuyasha and Souta went into the living room and sat down watching TV.

"Kagome, do you remember my friend Toyji?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he should be here by now."

Ding dong

"Oh, that must be him now. One moment." Souta got up and went to open toe door.

"Hi Toyji."

"Hi Souta."

Then the two boys walked into the living room and sat down.

"Hi Kagome."

"Oh, hi Toyji."

"You must be Inuyasha." Toyji said pointing at him.

"Yeah. What is to you?"

"Uh, Souta told me about you."

"Souta! I'm gonna ring your neck!" Kagome got up and Souta began running from her.

"Try to catch me." She then begun to chase him.

"I told you not to tell anyone about him."

"Those two has a bad case of sibling rivalry." Toyji said while Inuyasha and him watch the two.

"Oh, that's nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I tell you, how much did Souta tell you about me?"

"Umm. He told me that you are half-demon, you're from the Feudal Era and what you and Kagome do there."

"And you aren't afraid of me."

"No."

"Okay. What I meant is that me and my brother has it even worse."

"What do you mean worse?"

"We try to kill each other just about every time we meet. My bother is a full-demon and he doesn't like any bit of humans. So he tries to kill me because he is ashamed for having a half-demon as a brother."

"So it's more for domination."

"Yeah. You can say that."

"Caught you, you runt."

"Okay sis, I'm sorry. Let go."

"Kagome! Let go of your brother." Mrs. Higurashi said as she entered the living room and seen Kagome ringing Souta's neck.

Then Kagome let go of Souta.

"Calm down you two. Anyways lunch is done."

"Okay mom. Lets go eat." Kagome said.

They all went into the kitchen, got their ramen and sat down. Inuyasha and the two boys dug into their ramen. Then Kagome began to eat hers.

A few minutes later,

"Inuyasha, slow down you're gonna choke."

"No I'm not." Inuyasha said still stuffing his face with the two boys looking at him.

"Ka...go...me!" (Choking) She looked up at him.

"I told you. Stand up Inuyasha." He stood up and she gave him the Heimlich (not sure of spelling)

"Thanks Kagome." He sat back down and began eating again, but slower.

"Now are you going to listen to my advice?" She sat back down and began eating again.

"Yeah."

After eating, they all went back into the living room to watch TV for the next 31/2 hours. Just leaving 5 minutes before Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Hojo to show.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter. Well its going to take longer to type up the next chapter because of school and I won't be home till after 7.

Next chapter Truth or Dare. A brief idea of how its going to be done is the dares is going to be different than normal. They are going to be must answer questions and regular (clean) dares. And Inuyasha and/or Kagome have to answer and do.

Will her friends find out the truth about them or will it remain a secret? No one knows but me. (Okay I don't even know yet, but i will).

So till next chapter READ&REVIEW.


	10. Truth and Dare

Sorry for not up dating earlier, my internet server put a block on our computer, I'm using a computer at school, on Fridays till they get rid of the block. ( waaaaaaa no internet at home. ) I'm sorry ppl, but that how it gonna be for a while

To let you know I'm terrible with doing truth or dare. So don't throw coconuts or other fruit at me. (Hides behind a bunker)

Its also going to be a little rush. Oh well.

Rules: 1. All asked and dared only by Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, and Hojo  
2. Inuyasha and Kagome cannot lie (bomp bomp bomp)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in the story, But the story itself is mine.

* * *

Chapter 10: Truth or Dare

Kagome looked up at the clock, it was 3:55.

"Crap."

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's almost 4 and knowing my friends, they're gonna show up on time. Stay here, Inuyasha. I'm gonna get our hats." She rushed to the front door and grabbed the hats, which were where they were placed.

DING DONG!

_'Uh, oh, they're here!'_ "One minute." She put her hat on and ran to the living room, "Inuyasha, hurry and put the hat on. They're here." She tossed the other hat at him and he put it on. Kagome ran back to the door and opened it. While Inuyasha begin to walk to the door.

"Hello everyone."

"Hi Kagome. Hi Inuyasha." They all said.

"Hi." Inuyasha said when he got to the door.

"Since it looks nice outside, we'll be going out back to my favorite spot, okay."

"Sounds good." Ayumi said.

"Okay, let me go get some bottle water and a large blanket. I'll be right back."

"Alright." Eri said.

As Kagome left to go get the water and the blanket, the three girls was looking at Inuyasha thinking how sexy he looked in the clothes he is wearing. While Hojo is looking around the door way and something caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at the sheathed sword.

"Whose sword is this?" He asked getting every ones attention.

_'Damn, I left Tetsusaiga out in the open.'_"It's mine. Why?"

"Just wondering. It looks like its old. Where did you get it?"

"My father gave it to me."

"It looks like a piece of crap." Hojo then hands Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha.

"It might look it, but it isn't if it is used by the right owner."

"Inuyasha, are you any good with it?" Eri asked.

"Damn straight I am."

"Can you show us?" The three girls asked all excited.

"Maybe later, girls."

"Okay."

"Alright. I got everything. We could go out back now." Kagome led them all out to the tree and on the way Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and seen that he was carrying Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, someone spotted Tetsusaiga, uh?" She whispered.

"Yes, Hojo did. And your friends want me to show them how good I am with it." He whispered back.

"Well, you can do so if they figure us out. Anyways I have a feeling that they will."

"Yeah, I have the same feeling about it too."

They all stopped and Kagome laid the blanket right in front of the tree. Everyone then sat down, got their water and beginning to talk.

"So lets start truth or dare." Yuka said

"Okay." Eri, Ayumi and Hojo said.

"Uh, alright." Inuyasha and Kagome said, afraid of what they will find out.

"Okay Kagome truth or dare? And no lying." Yuka said.

"Truth."

"I've been wondering, did you streak your hair?"

"To tell the truth, no."

"Now Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Eri asked.

"Uh, truth."

"Is it true that you are rich?"

"No."

"Oh, really. I can't believe Kagome lied to us yesterday." Ayumi said as the four friends looked at Kagome.

"Kagome your turn. What do you pick?" Ayumi said.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you are hiding things from us?"

"Yes." She put her head down and turned away.

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Hojo asked.

_'Damn he could get me anyway.' _"Uh, dare."

"Tell why you have fangs and claws."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and both nodded knowing he had to tell the truth about him.

"ThereasonwhyisthatIampartdemon." He said quickly to get it out.

"Come again?"

"I said the reason is that I am part demon."

"You got to be kidding, there is no such thing as demons." Hojo said.

"Kagome, is he telling the truth?" Yuka asked.

"Afraid so, you guys."

"Inuyasha, Kagome, t or d?" Yuka said.

"Dare." They both said.

_'We might as well get this done and over.'_ Kagome thought.

"I dare both of you to take off your hats."

"Okay." They both took their hats off slowly to reveal their ears.

"Wow, look at their ears." Yuka said.

"They look like dog ears." Ayumi said.

"Are they real? They're so kawaii!" Eri asked. Then the three girls leaned over to them and begin to rub their ears.

"Do you girls mind? I don't like anyone, but Kagome touching my ears." He barked.

"Can you please stop touching mine as well?"

"Alright." They all said and sat back down.

"Inuyasha's ears are, but I was changed from a human into a half-demon on accident."

"How did that happen to you Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"By the Shikon No Tama."

"You mean the legendary jewel?" Eri questioned.

"Yes. For the past two years, I've been collecting the shards in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha. When the jewel was completely recovered Inuyasha used the jewel, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to become a full demon. He decided to stay as he is now, but yet used it and it back fired and changed me. I know how hard it is to take the cold, hard, truth. It was hard to actually tell you guys."

They all looked stunned about the truth and to them; they couldn't believe what it was.

"Just wondering, do demons live longer than humans?" Ayumi asked.

"Much longer." Inuyasha said.

"So Kagome, where was the place you first seen Inuyasha?" Yuka asked.

"We're right in front of it."

"The tree? Why?" Eri asked.

"Inuyasha don't like anyone to talk about it. It's too painful for him. So we'll leave this question at that."

"Hey Inuyasha, how about showing us something with your sword." The girls asked.

"Uh, okay. Kagome, is there something around here I can use for a demonstration?"

"Yeah, go a head and use the tree that's on your left and think it is Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, who's Sesshomaru?" Yuka asked.

"Inuyasha's full-demon brother."

"Okay." Inuyasha then unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The first impression the three girls and Hojo thought was that the sword is weak and wouldn't be able to cut the tree. Then right before their eyes, Tetsusaiga transformed.

"Wow. Cool sword!" The four said.

Inuyasha then attacked the thick tree and with one slice, Tetsusaiga made a smooth, clean cut and the tree fell to the ground. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri went to look at the trunk of the tree; it was completely smooth and leveled.

"Wow. You are good with it." The girls said.

"Now Inuyasha, you can chop this tree into fire wood, so when we leave tomorrow, we won't have to send someone out to collect wood for tomorrow night."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He then began to chop the tree up into fire wood.

"So you two are leaving tomorrow?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah."

"When?" Hojo asked.

"At dawn."

"Oh, so that means we won't see you for a while, huh?" Eri said sadly.

"Yeah, and I don't know when we'll be back."

"Well, it's getting dark. I think we should be leaving. It's about 7." Hojo said.

"Yeah, we need to leave, get home and finish our homework for school tomorrow." Ayumi said.

"It was good that you have finally told us the truth and no more lies. Whenever you're here just call us." Yuka said.

"Okay, I'll call if I remember. And about the truth, don't tell anyone about it, but if they ask, tell them I live in Kyoto now."

"Alright." They said.

"One more thing and its good news." When Kagome said when Inuyasha was done cutting up the tree.

"What is it?" They all said.

"To let you know, I am pregnant."

"Really! You're so lucky. We're all happy for you. When you have your baby you gotta bring it for us to see." The girls said.

"Alright."

"Inuyasha, you're okay. Anyways you really deserve to have Kagome. The way it seems that you two really love each other very much and I don't want to get in the middle of you two anymore. Good luck to you." Hojo went over to Inuyasha and shook hands.

"Uh, thanks. I guess." Inuyasha said in return.

"Are you guys going to be alright leaving or do you want Inuyasha and I to walk you out to the car."

"It's okay, we'll go out on our own." Hojo said.

"Well, alright. Then I'll probably call one of you when we're here. Bye."

"Okay, bye." They all said as they left the shrine's grounds to go home.

"Well Inuyasha, since that's all over, lets get this wood over to the Well before we go in to eat." Kagome grabbed an arm full, much more then before from being stronger.

"Okay." Inuyasha then picked up the rest of the wood. Then both walked over to the shrine door of the Well, put it down in a pile and walked back into the house.

* * *

I hope this chapter was good enough for you. I told you I'm not good with truth and dare. I hope you don't stop reading just because of this one. I have much more to dish out. I've been thinking of adding Koga into the story somewhere, but don't know where. Should I add Koga in or what? Anyways soon there will be fluff with Sango and Miroku, in a few chapters and I'm actually going to be cruel to Sango. How long should Kagome be pregnant? Dogs are for 2 months and we, ppl, are nine months. So tell me how long I should make be for. Since Inuyasha has the new moon, what do you think I should make Kagome's? I want your opinion. One more thing, I have the next 3 chapters already typed up and ready to go, but your gonna have to wait till next week for me to get the next one up. But I'm going to be very evil. Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

So till next time READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Perparing to Leave

I have one thing to ask you all. Pleaz don't pick on my grammar. I know its not perfect, but I am trying my best. Lets just get on with the story, okay!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in the story, But the story itself is mine.

* * *

Chapter 11: Preparing to leave

As they walked in, they were both hungry and dinner smelt as if it was done. As they walked into the dinning room, everyone else had just sat down and waiting on them to take a seat.

"You two are just in time. Hurry up and sit down." Mrs. Higurashi said as they took their seats and begun to eat.

"Oh Toyji, are you staying the night and gonna walk to school with Souta in the morning?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"Sis, when are you and Inuyasha leaving tomorrow?"

"Right after you and Toyji go to school."

"So we'll be able to see you two before we go to school."

"Yep."

"So Kagome, how it go with your friends today?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"They found us out. They took it better then I thought, but yet they're still happy for us."

"Well that's good."

"Did you tell them how you turned out like this?" Jii-san asked.

"Yes I did grandpa. They thought it was interesting and they know I'm pregnant too."

"Pregnant! When did you get pregnant? When did you find out?" Jii-san said knowing nothing about it.

"Mom, I was hoping you would have told grandpa about it."

"Sorry Kagome. I thought you would of since it's your news."

"Anyways grandpa, I found out this morning and it's none of your business when I got pregnant."

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

After eating, Souta and Toyji went into the living room. Jii-san went to his room, Mrs. Higurashi did the dishes. While Inuyasha and Kagome went up to her bedroom to get their things together.

"Inuyasha go change into your kimono. We're gonna leave our new clothes here except your boxers."

"Alright." Inuyasha grabbed his kimono and went into the bathroom.

While Inuyasha was changing, Kagome grabbed the bags of candy. Then walked over to the closet and pulled out three baggy sweat pants, she know she's gonna need them, and some big t-shirts and placed them into her backpack with the candy, the other tests, just in case their plan to get their friends together works, some blankets, matches, and Inuyasha's boxers. She then changed into her pajamas. After she was done changing, Inuyasha came out of the bathroom.

"Alright Inuyasha, I have everything together. Inuyasha, take my backpack down to the back door, I'll get a large pot and a lot of ramen into a big bag, and then we'll spend some more time with my family."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."

Inuyasha grabbed the backpack and carried it down and sat it at the door, with Kagome following him and then Inuyasha walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and begin to watch TV. While Kagome went to the hall closet and grabbed shoulder bag, went into the kitchen and got a good size pot, a big propane burner, and plenty of ramen, put it all into the bag. She then took the bag to the back door and sat it down, and then she went into the living room and sat next to Inuyasha.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

At 9 O'clock

"Souta, Toyji, its 9 o'clock. Time for you two to go to bed for school in the morning." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Okay mom."

"Alright, Mrs. Higurashi." Both boys got up off the floor and began heading to Souta's room.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, good night." They both said.

"Good night." Inuyasha and Kagome said.

"We'll probably see you before we leave tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Okay." Souta said and then yawned as he and Toyji went to bed.

"Hey mom. Is there any ice cream?"

"Yeah. There's plenty."

"Inuyasha, do you want some?"

"Sure."

Kagome went into the kitchen, got the mint'n chip carton, that was 2/3 gone and didn't bother putting it in bowls, and got two spoons. She then went back into the living room and sat down by Inuyasha and they both begun to eat the rest of the mint'n chip ice cream while watching TV for another hour.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

10 O'clock

(Yawn)"Inuyasha lets go to bed, I'm getting tired and we got to leave at dawn."

"Yeah. We should get to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow." (Yawn)

"Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking of Sango, Miroku, Shippo and me to start training you, but we would have to go easy on you 'cause I wouldn't want you to lose our first pup."

"Yeah, I do need the training and Inuyasha, I might have more than one baby at a time, but we won't know how many until later on. Inuyasha, how long are inu hanyou's pregnant for?"

"I think about 4 months. Why?"

"I was just wondering if I have to go though a full 9 months or not. Anyways what does hanyou pups look like?"

"They look like the pups humans keep as pets for the first month, and then they gain their human-like features."

"Okay Inuyasha, lets go to bed now?" Soon after she said that, she gave him a kiss and fell asleep.

"Okay." Inuyasha then picked her up and carried her to the room.

Once in the bedroom, he laid her under the covers and he took his fire rat jacket and under shirt off and then climbed in himself, kissed the top of her head, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

I know some of you are thinking too much fluff between Inuyasha and Kagome, there will still be fluff, but there will be verbal fights, and really cruel sits too. 

How should I spell Kilala or Kirara? Which do you think?

So see ya lata and please READ and REVIEW.


	12. Waffles and First Training: Scent Track...

Hey thanks for the lots & lots of reviews ppl. Now I'm very happy because of all of you. You know what? I'm going to finally get back to the rest of the gang, yeaaaa. And I'm glad I'm getting new readers and that you all like my story. I finally found a store where I can buy pocky, yay. ( sucking on a chocolate pocky.) I'm happy, and I have some good news, my internet at home is back on. So how about we get started?!

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else in the show or movies. But I wish I did and thats never going to happen.

* * *

Chapter 12: Waffles and First Training: Scent Tracking

Just before dawn,

Kagome and Inuyasha were in a light sleep, when they smelt waffles being made. They were both thinking,_ 'Something smells good.' _Then heard Souta talking to Toyji.

"Come on Toyji, lets go get some breakfast." Then the two boys ran down the hall, to the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Kagome, are you awake?" Inuyasha said softly.

"Yeah."

"You know, it's almost dawn."

"Yeah I know. Lets get up and we'll go have some breakfast ourselves." Inuyasha nodded and then they both got up.

Kagome went into the bathroom to change into a white t-shirt and a pair of loose black pants. While Inuyasha was in the room putting his shirt and his jacket on. Kagome then came back out and put her tennis shoes on. They both then went down to the kitchen to eat waffles.

"Good morning everyone." Kagome and Inuyasha said as they entered the kitchen and taken their seats.

"Oh, good morning." Souta, Toyji, and Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Here are your waffles and a glass of orange juice." Mrs. Higurashi placed a plate in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Thanks mom." Kagome reached over to the table to get the syrup and poured it on the waffles.

"Thanks Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said as he got the syrup from Kagome.

"You both are welcome and Inuyasha, you don't need to call me Mrs. Higurashi, just call me mom." She said and sat down to eat her waffles. Inuyasha and Kagome then dug into their waffles.

"Okay, uh, mom."

"Thanks for the breakfast mom. We're going to school, now." Souta said.

"Okay, see you after school, Souta." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Bye Inuyasha, Bye sis."

"Bye Souta." Kagome and Inuyasha said together and finished their breakfast.

5 Minutes later,

"Mom, thanks for breakfast."

"Yeah, thanks. Kagome it's about time to leave."

"Okay, sorry to eat and run mom, but we got to go. Oh, I almost forgot, mom I'm going to need some bowls."

"Like how many?"

"About six or seven."

"Alright, Here you can take these seven old plastic bowls."

"Thanks mom."

"It's okay Kagome. Just make sure you enough food for your baby to grow on."

"I know mom and I will. We'll be back in a few weeks, I think. Bye mom."

"Bye, uh, mom."

"Bye, come back when you can."

On their way out Kagome picked up her bag and the bag that has the pot, propane burner, and the ramen carried it out to the well. When they reached the well, they both picked up the wood and jumped in.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Meanwhile back in the Feudal Era, (10 minutes earlier)

Shippo and Kirara woke up and both went out side to get a drink of water. As they walked out to the stream, Shippo begun to think,_ 'Kagome and Inuyasha should be back a while after dawn today. I want to be at the well when they get back.'_

After they got a drink of water, he looked up to the east and seen it was just about dawn break. "Kirara lets go get Sango and Miroku up." Kirara meowed as saying, "Alright." They then rushed back to the hut to wake Sango and Miroku.

Kirara went over to Sango and begin to lick her check. While Shippo went over to Miroku and begin jumping on him. (Hahahahaha)

"What is it Kirara?" Sango said petting Kirara's head.

"SHIPPO!... STOP... JUMPING... ON... ME!... WHAT... DO... YOU... WANT?" Miroku said in a very harsh tone.

"I want you to get up and Sango, Kirara wants you to get up also."

"Why?" Miroku said.

"Because Kagome and Inuyasha should be back soon."

"So... what?"

"I want to go to the well and wait for them."

"I think we could do that." Sango said and then she got up.

"Alright... Shippo... you... get... your... way... Now... stop... jumping ...on... me!"

"Okay." Shippo then got off of Miroku, he got up and grabbed his staff.

"Lets go, lets go, lets go." Shippo said as they all walked out of Kaede's hut.

"Kirara, would you mind giving us a lift?" Sango asked.

"Meow!"_ 'No problem.'_ Kirara then transformed and they all got on her. Kirara then flew to the well to wait.

"Shippo, when they come out, don't run up to them and don't call out to Kagome, stay very still. We don't want them to know we're here, okay?"

"Alright Miroku."

2 Minutes later, they heard Inuyasha's and Kagome's voices in the well and they sat back to heard what they were talking about.

"Inuyasha, you get out of the well and I'll toss you everything."_ 'I wish we could have some more help.'_

"Alright." Inuyasha climbed out of the well and then looked back down into the well. "Okay Kagome, start tossing it up."

"I'm going to toss my backpack up first, okay."

"Okay." Kagome then tossed the bag to Inuyasha and he placed it on the ground. Then she begun tossing the wood.

"Sango, there is something different about those two." Miroku whispered very quietly.

"Yeah, there is. They're working together without fighting."

"Something must have happened over the last three days."

"Whatever it is, we will eventually find out." They began to watch the two.

"Okay Inuyasha, that's all of it. I'm coming up now." Kagome then climbed out of the well.

When Inuyasha noticed Miroku's, Sango's, Shippo's, and Kirara's scent, he gained a grin,_ 'this would be the perfect time for her to use her nose'_, and then whispered, "Kagome focus on the scents around us and try to figure out where it's coming from. This will be the first part of your training."_ 'I want to see if she can find them even if I know where they are hiding.' _

"Okay." Kagome focused on the scents in the air. "It smells familiar. Like it would be Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara." She whispered to Inuyasha.

"Yes you're right on whose scent it is. Now try to find them." He whispered back.

Kagome turned around in a circle to figure out in which direction the scents were the strongest. When she faced Inuyasha the scent was the strongest. So she walked past him, up to the bushes and looked behind it and seen them on the ground. Kagome then walked around the bush and got behind them and placed a hand on Shippo's and Miroku's shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Miroku and Shippo screamed.

"What the..." Sango looked up. "Ahhhhhhh."

"Hahahahahahahaha." Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at the three.

"What the... hell did... you do ...that for ... Kagome?" Sango asked trying to catch her breath.

"I wanted to scare them two, but I accidentally scared you too. Sorry Sango."

"Good job, Kagome.... You found them on your own." He said still laughing.

"That was perfect timing and that was also a good time for me to learn their scents. Would you guys help us take this wood to the hut?"

"Sure."

Sango went over and grabbed six pieces of wood with Kirara on her shoulder, Miroku grabbed the same, Kagome got half of what was left including her backpack with Shippo hanging on to her shoulder and Inuyasha grabbed the rest of the wood. Then they all walked to the hut.

"Kagome, did you bring any candy back with you?"

"Yes Shippo. Did you really think I would forget to bring candy?"

"No."

A while later, they reached the hut and then sat all the wood down by the doorway. Then all except Kagome, sat on the porch.

"I'll be right back." Kagome went into the hut and put her bag and the other bag down on the other side of the room and walked back outside.

* * *

Well thats it for now. Tell me was it funny of what Shippo did to Miroku, what Kagome did when she found them or what? I know I had fun doing this chapter and the next couple chapters will be funny, I garentee that.

So till I can post the next chapter, PLEASE READ & REVIEW.


	13. Telling the Gang

Hey thanks for the lots & lots of reviews ppl. Now I'm happy because of all of you and that I have a working computer. This chapter was fun for me to do and anyways I'm adding a lot of comedy into it. So lets get started.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else in the show or movies. But I wish I did and that's never going to happen.

* * *

Chapter 13: Telling the Gang

Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting, then he pulled her down onto his lap, his hands gently placed on her stomach, and nuzzling her neck playfully, as if the others weren't there. Miroku covered Shippo's eyes, while he and Sango looked at the two, with wide eyes.

"This is interesting." Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Very." She whispered back.

"Inuyasha, stop it." Kagome whispered as she giggled.

"Why?" Not even paying attention to the others around them.

"You're making a scene."

"What do you mean?"

"We're being watched."

"Oh, I forgot about them." Inuyasha stopped nuzzling Kagome's neck and put his chin back on her shoulder.

"There's got to be something they're wanting to tell us, Miroku."

"Would you two tell us what's been going on over the time you been away?" Miroku asked and let go of the squirming Shippo.

"About time you let go of me Miroku. What are you talking about?"

"What part do you want to know?" Kagome said.

"Why you two are acting weird." Sango said.

"I think I know why, all this time it was so predictable." Miroku crossed his arms and thought,_ 'Inuyasha, you lucky dog, you.' _

"Miroku, can you do anything else then being a pervert?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nope." Sango then hit him upside the head leaving a big anime bump.

"What are you saying Miroku? I don't understand." Shippo asked.

"Of course you don't understand Shippo, you're too young."

"Stop calling me young."

"Shippo, do you want to know as well?" Kagome said.

"Yeah. I want to know." He said, jumping around.

"Okay, the reason why is that Inuyasha and I are together. The best thing is that I'm pregnant."

"Inuyasha, you lucky dog. You got her pregnant within three nights, good job." Miroku said.

"Yep." Inuyasha said.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so happy for you." Sango leaned over to give Kagome a hug, nearly forgetting that Miroku was beside her.

Kagome lightly nudged her head at Miroku and mouthing to him, "Miroku, go on take the advantage you have now. Get behind her, wrap your arms around her waist lightly, and wait till she sits down, then make your move." Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha begun watching from behind Kagome and she watched over Sango. He then moved behind Sango, wrapped his arms around her waist lightly, to where she wouldn't tell if his arms were around her waist. After Kagome sat back down on Inuyasha's lap, Sango sat back down and she realized that she was sitting on something. She turned around to face who or what it was. Then Sango and Miroku's faces were a few inches away from each other.

"Hello beautiful." Miroku then tightened his grip on her waist, snuck a quick kiss from her and gave her a happy smirk. **(I'm so evil ain't I? Muhahaha. ) **

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo fell backwards in laughter.

Sango in shock,_ 'Did he just kiss me?'_ She then jumped up and did what she normally does to Miroku.

"Hentai!" She slapped him across the face as hard as she could, hitting him off of the porch, leaving a nice, big, red hand mark.

"Owwwwwwwwwww! That hurts! Hahahaha." He said lying on the ground and rubbing his sore face and yet laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked.

"The look you had on your face after Miroku kissed you. Hahahahahaha." Inuyasha said.

"Are you going to stop groping me, pervert?" Sango said and walked to the end of the porch, standing a few feet in front of him.

"Nope. It's worth all the pain." Sango then stepped up to Miroku and slapped him again on the other side of his face. "Like I said it's worth the pain."

"Kagome, anyways does that mean I'm going to be an uncle?" Shippo asked hugging Kagome.

"Yes Shippo. Miroku is also and Sango is gonna be an aunt. It's like we're one happy family, along with Kaede. Speaking of Kaede, is she back from the neighboring village?"

"No, not yet, but she should be back tomorrow." Sango said.

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, I have something for you three to help me with."

"And what would that be, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"To help me train Kagome to fight, for her sake, and so she could get a balance of different fighting techniques and defenses."

"You know I don't like fighting girls, it's against me."

"I don't know Kagome. I don't want to hurt you especially since you're pregnant."

"I don't want to hurt you either." Shippo said.

"Please. I need the training, I can't wait four months. I'm just asking you to train me and to take it easy on me, please!!!"

"Four months? What do you mean four months?" Miroku asked.

"You, a damn pervert, don't know how long a youkai or hanyou is pregnant for? Wow and I thought he know everything about any type of girls and pregnancies! Man Miroku, you are a dumb ass. Hahahahaha!" Inuyasha said laughing at Miroku.

"Inuyasha, act like an adult. You're the one that's going to be a father soon, so act it. Anyways what you're saying is that youkai's and hanyou's are only pregnant for four months?"

"Yeah Miroku, and normal humans go for nine months." Kagome said.

"Okay back to what we were discussing, I guess we could train you for a week, but after that you got to take it easy till after birth." Sango said, Miroku and Shippo nodded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Lets go into the woods and begin. We'll stay there for the night as well."

"Well you really want to learn, huh?" Miroku said.

"Yes."

"Alright let me go get my Hiraikotsu, Shipppo's and my sleeping bags as well." Sango said and went into the hut.

"Miroku, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Kagome."

"Can you bring my backpack, another bag, and my sleeping bag out here?"

"Where is it all?"

"It's over by the fire place."

"Alright." Miroku then went in to get the two bags, hers and his sleeping bags.

"Inuyasha, this will be an opportunity to put our plan to work to get them together." Kagome whispered.

"You're evil Kagome, but yet I love you." **(Actually I'm really the one that's evil. Muh Hahahahaha) **

"Yeah, they wouldn't think starting the training today and staying there for the night is actually a setup for them. Lets see if it will work. Shippo, I'll give you some candy if you don't mention anything of this conversation to them."

"Okay, I promise."

"Good." They all then started to laugh as Sango and Miroku came out of the hut.

"Here's the bags, Kagome." Miroku put down the heavy back pack, the large bag, and sleeping bag in front of her. Kagome then pulled out a large blanket, put all the wood on it and tied the corners.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing new. Inuyasha was just, uh, messing around with Shippo. That's all."

"So what part of the woods do you want to be around, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Lets be close to the hot spring. So later you and me could relax."

"Sounds good to me Kagome, but it's too far to walk. We'll get a ride from Kirara."

"Aright, Inuyasha, you get to hold on to the wood and carry the bag that has the ramen in it." Inuyasha nodded and picked up the blanket full of wood and the bag and Shippo got his little sleeping bag from Sango. Then they all climbed onto Kirara's back and took off.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you thought it was funny. Anyways I'm still working on some of the future chapters, getting them done and ready to go for all my loyal readers. So just wait and see what will happen next. I'm going to get my sis to help me with a truth or dare story with the Inuyasha gang some time soon. So when that happens I'll put a little note stating that we started that, so be on the look out for it.

The next chapter will be up on Friday, so put in all those reviews ASAP. I love reading all of your reviews.


	14. A New Friend and Lunch

Thank you for the reviews from all my faithful readers. I decided to up date a day earlier then I said, just to make you all happy. This chapter, like the last couple, was fun to do and Shippo has a good size part in this one. This one took quite some time to complete, but I garentee a lot of comedy, verbal fighting between Inuyasha and Kagome, and one more thing ,a new character. If any of you were wondering what Hiraikotsu was, it's Sango's giant boomerang weapon. So lets get this chapter on with. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show and movies, but I do own Serima. At least I own someone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
A New Friend and Lunch  
  
When they arrived to the area in the woods, the sun was in the middle of the sky. Inuyasha sat the wood and the bag he had over his shoulder. And the other put their stuff down as well. Then Shippo's stomach begun to growl and they all looked at him.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm hungry." Shippo said.  
  
"I don't blame you for being hungry. We haven't ate at all today." Miroku said.  
  
"I think we should eat before doing anything else."  
  
"Yeah. Sango, how about we send the guys to go some fish, while we nap here for a while?" Kagome then pulled out another blanket, placed it down and sat down.  
  
"Sounds good to me."Sango said as she sat down on the blanket.  
  
"Kagome, can I stay here with you, Sango and Kirara?"  
  
"Sure, Shippo." Shippo then ran over to them and sat down in Kagome's lap.  
  
"Bye boys. Bring back plenty of fish." Sango and Kagome both said at the same time.  
  
"But, but, but." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"I said bye, Inuyasha and no buts."  
  
"What? Your not going to let me talk?"  
  
"I said go and get some lunch, now!"  
  
"Fine, whatever wench."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't get me pissed off. With me being pregnant, I'm going to have major mood swings than normal."  
  
"Okay, okay. Damn, I'm going." Inuyasha, Miroku went off to catch fish.  
  
"Kagome, can I have some candy?"  
  
"Sure." Kagome then dugged through her pack and grabbed the pound of carmel and handed some to Shippo.  
  
"Thanks Kagome." He then begun eating the candy in between the two girls.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So Kagome, how many times have you two fought like that since you been gone?" Then Kagome and Sango both laid back on the blanket.  
  
"Well, I sat him twice and the rest we were playing around just for the hell of it, but that was really the first time in there days. And whats been going on around here?"  
  
"Its been the same as always. Nothing new. Shippo been bugging the hell out of us just because you two were gone..." Sango was cut off by Shippo.  
  
"Yep. Thats true." Shippo said happily.  
  
"Anyways, how did it go with your family?"  
  
"It went great except for my grandpa."  
  
"Oh,what happened?" Sango and Shippo begin paying close attention to Kagome.  
  
"When he first seen me during dinner, he made a big deal over it and we had a fight right then and there. He didn't like the idea at all. When I told them all, my mom and brother was really cool with it, but then my grandpa was saying 'That can't be. There got to be away to reverse it and stuff like that,' and I told him not to even waste his time and that I like how I am now. But the next morning he apoligized to me and Inuyasha and said 'as long as your happy then I'm happy. Its your life do what you want.' Then I told them that Inuyasha and I were life partners and he actually kept his feeling under control, but last night I menchened that my other friends found out everything about Inuyasha and I and when Imentioned being pregnant, I thought my mom would of told him, he threw a fit about it. I don't care what he thinks."  
  
"Oh really. It sounds like you two really had fun telling your grandpa."  
  
"Yeah. Really fun." Being sarcastic.  
  
"Oh, you should of seen what Shippo did to Miroku about dawn this morning."  
  
"What did you do to him, Shippo?" Kagome asked wanting to here it from him.  
  
"Well, this morning, Kirara and I woke up before dawn, we went out to get a drink and I was thinking that you and Inuyasha would be back a bit after dawn. So after we got a drink, we ran back to get them up. Kirara went over to Sango and began licking her face, while I went over to Miroku and started jumping on him. Miroku then started yelling at me to stop jumping on him, but I was having fun doing so and then he gave in to me. And I'm glad you're back, Kagome!"  
  
I'm glad we're back also."  
  
"Yeah I'm glad your back too."  
  
"Kagome, I'm gonna take a walk for a while, okay?"  
  
"Okay Shippo, but don't go to far away." Then Kagome and Sango rested their eyes and begin to nap lightly.  
  
"Alright." Shippo then took off to go look around the area.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Inuyasha, were you just playing around back there or were you just trying to get her mad at you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kinda both."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"For the past three days it has been just teasing and everything, but its not the same as it use to be. And I know I don't really want to get her pissed off within the next four months or else I'll really get it."  
  
"Then just play around and don't take everything seriously."  
  
"I'll try not to take everything seriously."  
  
"Now, why are you so open, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I donno. It must be because of Kagome. For the past two years, I've been hidding everything about me from everyone else, because I thought I couldn't trust anyone, but all that has changed because of Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha, you should be happy that you have her. You are one of the lucky ones that gets a great girl like her."  
  
"I am happy and lucky that I have her. And I will do whatever I can to keep her for a very long time and our pup or pups too. I have promised to protect her forever." They then arrived at the river. Inuyasha stood in the river, while Miroku stood on the side of the river using his staff as a spear.  
  
"I knew you had these feeling for her, but I didn't know it was this bad."  
  
"Can you shut up for now and start catching fish. You're distacting me."  
  
"Alright." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
(Back to Shippo)  
  
"I really like this area. Now I see why Kagome likes to be around here. Its so beautiful and peaceful. But I feel so lonely since my father is gone and I wonder if I'm the only kitsune left. I hope not." He gained a sad looking face and kept on walking around.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome loves each other, Miroku and Sango does too, but they don't know it yet, and I have no one. I'm so alone. I want someone to care for like my friends care about each other. I don't want to be the odd one out."  
  
(lightly) "waaaaaaaaaaaaa (sniffel sniffel)"  
  
"Huh? Where is that crying coming from?" Shippo followed the sound of crying and stopped at a bush from where it was coming.  
  
"Hello is someone there?"  
  
"Whose there? What are you?"  
  
"My name is Shippo and I'm a kitsune. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Serima. I'm a kitsune also."  
  
"You're a girl, right?" Shippo walked to the other side of the bush and then seen a beautiful kitsune. She had golden brown hair and tail, sapphire eyes, and wearing an ice blue pants and vest, green shirt with pink, yellow, and white flowers and having a pink bow in her hair.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're so beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Shippo. You're so sweet."  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you stop crying and tell me why you're crying?"  
  
"Okay." She began wiping away her tears.  
  
"Here let me help." Shippo pulled out a cloth and started to wipe her tears from her beautiful eyes.  
  
"There hows that?"  
  
"Much better thank you Shippo. Well, my whole family were killed by some demons this morning for its breakfast. I was almost food too, but I used the multipy illusion and got away and now I have no family or friends. I'm all alone."  
  
"I know how you feel. I didn't have any siblings and I didn't knew much of my mother, but my father I was there when he was killed by two demons and I also ran away to advoid that type of fate. Its been two years since I lost my father and now I have five friends."  
  
"Really. You have friends. What are they?"  
  
"Two are human, one is a cat demon, and the other two are inu hanyous. They are very nice except Inuyasha, he makes fun of me, but I know he's just playing around."  
  
"It would be nice if I had friends like that. Shippo, I'm I your friend?"  
  
"Would you like to be?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then consider us friends. You know what, I'll introduce you to the gang, we all could be your friend."  
  
"Really! Would you do that for me?" Her eyes filled up with tears of happieness.  
  
"Yeah. I know they all will accept you into the group."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Serima jumped up, giving Shippo a hug and a kiss on the cheak. Making him blush.  
  
"Ooops. Sorry about that Shippo." She then let go of Shippo and blushed herself.  
  
"It's okay, lets get going. I have a feeling that its not going to be safe here much longer."  
  
"Okay." They both then begin walking to the site where Kagome and Sango are laying, with Shippo leading the way.  
  
'At least I know I'm not the only kitsune. For some reason when I seen Serima my heart skipped a beat, I don't know why. I guess I'll ask Miroku about it later and Serima actually gave me a kiss. I also acted like serious adult.' Shippo blushes once more.  
  
'He's so sweet and cute. He understands what I went through cause he had the same experience. I can relate to him. I just hope his friends will accept me. And yet I kissed him.' Serima blushes as well.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Are we almost there yet, Shippo?"  
  
"Yeah, almost. we'll be there a few minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright Miroku. I think we have enough fish now."  
  
"Yeah, we got like fourteen. That sould be good enough."  
  
"So lets head back, hopefully the girls will have the fire going."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully they did that than just laying around." They then started to head back to camp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at camp  
  
(yawn) "Sango, wake up. Its been about an hour. Inuyasha and Miroku should be back in a few with the fish and we should get a fire going."  
  
"I'm awake and I agree with you. Inuyasha would be angery if we didn't do anything, but laying around." Sango and Kagome got up and started setting some wood up for the fire.  
  
"Kirara, would you light the wood?" Sango asked.  
  
"Meow." 'Yes.' Kirara then lite the wood.  
  
"Okay, since that's done, where in the world is Shippo?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Didn't he take a walk?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's not normally gone this long. I wonder if any thing happered to him?"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. He'll be back soon. if not I'll send Kirara out to find him."  
  
"Okay Sango." Kagome then heard something in the bushes be hind her and Sango. Kagome than focused on the scent in that direction.  
  
"Sango, I smell Shippo with someone else." Kagome whispered to her.  
  
"Kagome, Sango, I'm back."  
  
"Shippo, you had us worried."  
  
"Sorry Kagome. I have someone for you two to meet!"  
  
"Oh, who is she?" Kagome said.  
  
"How did you know that it was a she?"  
  
"My nose."  
  
"Oh. Okay you can come out now."  
  
"Okay Shippo." Serima slowly walked out from behind the bushes up to where Shippo was standing.  
  
"Don't be scared, we won't hurt you. What's your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My...My name is Serima."  
  
"Nice to meet you Serima. I'm Kagome."  
  
"And I'm Sango and this little demon is Kirara. Don't worry Kirara won't hurt you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"She's so sweet. Where did you find her, Shippo?"  
  
"I found her about a fifty yards away from here and she was crying."  
  
"Serima, why were you crying?"  
  
"I lost my whole family to some demons and I escaped. Then Shippo found me and we begun talking about what happened. He really cheered me up and told me that you all would accept me into your group. Would you guys accept me?"  
  
"Sure Serima, we'll accept you." Kagome and Sango said.  
  
"Thank you a lot." Serima ran over to them both and gave them a hug.  
  
"There is no need for thanking us. Just fit in, thats all you have to do." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay. I'll do that."  
  
"Okay girls, we brought you the fish. Now you two got to cook them, while we rest." Inuyasha said as kagome placed a sheet of plastic on the ground, for Inuyasha and Miroku to lay the fish on. Then the two guys put the fish on the plastic.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, I guess we can cook the fish, since you two did the fishing." Kagome went up to Inuyasha and gave him a 'good job' kiss. Then Kagome and Sango walked over to pick up some sticks. And put two fishes on one stick and started cooking it and putting some lemon juice on the fish. While Inuyasha and Miroku walked over to the blanket and sat down.  
  
"About time I get a break."  
  
"Yep. Fishing can take so much energy out of me." Miroku said.  
  
"No duh Miroku, you're only human."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm proud to be human."  
  
"Shippo, you want to play?" Serima asked.  
  
"Sure, Serima."  
  
"Hold it Shippo. Whose Serima?" Inuyasha asked as Shippo and Serima both walked in front of Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"A new friend and a new member of our group. Serima, the one with the staff is Miroku and the silver-haired freak is Inuyasha."  
  
"Who are you calling a freak?"  
  
"You."  
  
"I'm gonna get you, you little runt!" Inuyasha then got up and started chasing Shippo.  
  
"Try to catch me, freak? Hahahaha."  
  
"So your name is Serima. Are you an orphan?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes. Shippo found me and we became quick friends."  
  
"How did you become an orphan?"  
  
"Miroku, she's one because the samething happened to her family as how Shippo lost his father. So lets drop this subject because its a painful memory." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright. I see Shippo has good taste in girls. You're a cute little kitsune."  
  
"Don't you even go the, pervert." Sango warned him.  
  
"She's way too young for me, but you're not Sango!" Sango got up and walked over to Miroku and slapped him.  
  
"Owww. That hurts."  
  
"Good." Sango walked back to where Kagome is.  
  
"Hahahaha. All of you are really nice and funny, but I'm not sure about Inuyasha."  
  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha's not that bad. How old are you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"About 11."  
  
"So you're about Shippo's age."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Get back here runt!"  
  
"No, I told you, you gotta catch me first. Ner ner ner ner ner."  
  
"Is Shippo always this childish with you all?" Serima asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just about all the time. Why?"  
  
"Well when he found me, he didn't act like this. He acted like an adult. He wasn't playing around, he was being serious, kind, sweet and I think I like him."  
  
"I think he likes you a lot, because he never act serious except if he likes someone more then a friend. And yet this is the first time I ever heard of him acting mature. He pobably has a thing for you. I'll talk to him alone tonight to find out, okay?!"  
  
"Okay, thanks Miroku."  
  
"Hey Sango, I just over heard Miroku and Serima talking about Shippo."  
  
"Oh, what about?"  
  
"Miroku is going to talk to Shippo tonight about Serima."  
  
"Oh, so Shippo and Miroku is actually going to have an serious talk."  
  
"Yeah. How about we talk to Serima at the hot spring after training."  
  
"Sounds good. We'll have a girl talk."  
  
"Okay then we will."  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Inuyasha, lunch is cooked. Now stop chasing Shippo and come get your fish." She said as she handed Serima and Miroku their fishes.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Kagome." Serima said.  
  
"Thanks." Miroku said as well and started eating.  
  
"Not till I catch him."  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, you leave me no choice." Kagome gave a smirk.  
  
"What are you talking about?" 'Almost got him.'  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT."  
  
(WAAAAAM)  
  
"Hahahahahahaha." Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Serima all laughted at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, you got sat." Miroku and Shippo said together.  
  
"What the hell was that for, bitch?" He said as he started to get up.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't call me a bitch! I can act it if you want me to."  
  
"Okay, then act it."  
  
"Okay I will, Inuyasha. Now SIT, SIT, SIT!"  
  
(Waaaam. Waaaam. Waaaaaaaam)  
  
'Damn it, bitch!' "What was those for?"  
  
"You told me to act like a bitch, so I did. Now get your ass up and eat your fish."  
  
"Problem is I can't get up right now."  
  
"Shippo, is this normal for those two?" Serima asked.  
  
"Very. Inuyasha deserves it and it might get worse." Shippo walked over next to Serima and both sat down.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's pregnant."  
  
"So that must mean a lot of sits for him."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Serima. He just gets me mad at times where I have to act like that to get him to listen. Here Shippo, your fish."  
  
"Thank you." Shippo said and started eating.  
  
"Oh problem Kagome. It was actually interesting to watch you two fight like that and funny. I like all of you." She begun eating as well.  
  
"Inuyasha, what did we talk about earlier?" Miroku started shaking his head at Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't give me that bull shit, monk. I'm not up for it yet."  
  
"I know you're not up for it yet, because you're still on the ground. Hahahahaha."  
  
"Why you... Just wait till I get up." Inuyasha then slowly started to get up and Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha. I think you have been punished enough for now." Kagome then helped Inuyasha to get up the rest of the way.  
  
"Now eat your fish and don't give me any shit or I'll just sit you again." Kagome handed Inuyasha his food.  
  
"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha went over, sat down by Miroku and hit him over the head. Making Miroku have the anime swirly eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, was that really called for?"  
  
"Yeah. For making a joke out of my condition." Inuyasha then started eating. Then Sango, Kagome and Kirara begun eating as well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
There, hows that?! Some fluff, comedy, fights, and plan out fun. I'll soon get to the fluff between Sango and Miroku. There seems to be some type of fun in my story and it will continue. So everyone do me a favor keep giving me Reviews. I love them all. So keep the reviews coming. 


	15. Training and Plan to Work

I like the reviews keep them coming. Okay everyone heres the next chapter. I'll just get this one started. I hope you all like it. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters except Serima. I have all rights to Serima. ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Training and Plan to Work  
  
After lunch  
  
"Thanks for the food, Kagome. It was dilicious."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it Serima. Anyone else going to complement me?"  
  
"Yeah. It was zesty and tasted good." Miroku said.  
  
"Yep. It hit the spot." Sango said.  
  
"It was good and tasty. I'm full." Shippo said.  
  
"Kagome, you know I like Sango's and your cooking."  
  
"Inuyasha, you're just saying that to butter up to me for what happened earlier."  
  
"No I'm not. I really do like both of your cooking."  
  
"Whatever Inuyasha. So how about we get to some of the basic of my training?"  
  
"Kagome, we'll have you train for defense and speed just for today, and tommorow we'll train you on a combination of both defense and attack, and I think two against one. Miroku will help you with defense first and I will finish you with speed." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Okay. I'm up for it."  
  
"Okay. Kagome, we'll first start with defense. All you have to do is keep for getting hit by my staff." Miroku then got up, grabbed his staff, walked more into the clearing, and then stood in a attack stance.  
  
"Okay Miroku, lets start." Kagome then walked out in fornt of him and got in a defense stance.  
  
"Hold on. Before you two get started, Kagome here use Tetsusaiga for blocking his blows. Tetsusaiga should transform for you. It will help you with your defense." Inuyasha handed Tetsusaiga to her.  
  
"Okay, thanks Inuyasha. Now lets get this on with Miroku." She said as Tetsusaiga transformed in her own hands. 'Its working for me! I can feel the power.'  
  
"Shippo, whats the deal with Kagome and training?"  
  
"Kagome use to be human, but then she was turned into a hanyou. So she don't really want to be a burden on us. So we all agreed to train her to where she can fight like a demon."  
  
"Oh, if its okay I'll help."  
  
"Then we could be the last ones to train her with a double team."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You're really up to doing this, Kagome. Your body language says you're determine to learn."  
  
"Yep. Enough talk, Miroku. Lets begin and don't go too easy or too hard on me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Miroku started to attack from the sides, but Kagome dodged them by jumping into the air and landing behind him. He attacked the sameway again, but she jumped over him once more. This time he begun swinging vertically. At the last moment Kagome noticed that Miroku changed his swing and she remembered that she had Tetsusaiga in her hand and just in time she put Tetsusaiga horizontally in front of her to block his blow. She then pushed Tetsusaiga with little power and sent Miroku flying three yards away. Then Miroku got up and begin walking back to where he was standing.  
  
"Good job Kagome! You knocked him away with a light push. You're just as good with a sword as you are with a bow and arrows." Inuyasha said congradulating her. The others having wide eyes.  
  
"Wow. Kagome it looks like you're a natural with defense." Sango said.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Kagome, I noticed that you didn't realized that I changed swing, till it was just about too late, but yet you were quick enough to block with Tetsusaiga. You're doing good for your first time. Lets keep going for a little bit longer with the blocking."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Miroku then begun swinging his staff diagonally both ways. Kagome paying close attention on which way he was swinging, she blocked each of the blows with Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Very good Kagome. You have mannaged to block all my blows and yet you don't seem to be tired."  
  
"Well thanks Miroku. I do have much more power and energy than I did before. Plus I believe I still have my priestess powers, so its make me stronger for a beginner. Are you done all ready?!"  
  
"Yeah, just all that swinging took more energy out of me from fishing earlier. So Inuyasha you're up."  
  
"Okay. Kagome, first hand me Tetsusaiga back and we'll start with speed."  
  
"Okay." Kagome gave Tetsusaiga back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Now the plan is that you have to try to catch me..."  
  
"That will be easy."  
  
"Let me finish. I'm going to start out at a decient pace and when you get close, I'm going to speed up a bit faster, each time till you get either tired or catch me when I can't run any faster. My guess is that you will get tired quick."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't underestimate me. Then let start."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Inuyasha then took off running and then Kagome begun running after him. While the other were watching the two back and forth. She then got a foot away from Inuyasha, but then he picked up his speed and turned around sharply, making Kagome fall a bit behind. She then knew she had to really pick up her speed to catch up again, so she did. When she got right behind him again, he went a bit faster and fasters everytime, but she was right on him each time. The others then only could see two blurs one silver and red, and the other black, silver and white running in circles. Now Inuyasha was running as fast as he could and still with Kagome right behind him huffing and puffing. It was just about dusk.  
  
"Go Kagome, go!" Shippo and Serima cheered her on.  
  
"Come on kagome. You can get him." Sango and Miroku also cheered her on.  
  
'Just a little bit more. Then I'll have him.' Kagome kept pushing on to catch up with Inuyasha.  
  
'Hump. She is lasting longer than I thought and she's about to give up.' He thought as he didn't realize he was just as tired. Kagome then decided to try to jump and catch him, so she jumped and grabbed him, pulling him down to the ground.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea! You got him Kagome!" Shippo said jumping around.  
  
"I..I did!"  
  
"Well Kagome you have mannaged to catch me with me going as fast as I could. I actually thought you were going to lose it before you jumped on top of me, now can you get off?"  
  
"Oh sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome then rolled off of Inuyasha.  
  
"Well Inuyasha... I was just about to quit.. but I was determine to get you... And yet... you were getting tired yourself... You started to slow down a bit... So I made the extra effort... Can I get some help...? I can't get up..." She tried to get up but she couldn't by herself. While Inuyasha just barely got up himself.  
  
''Okay, we'll be right there and Inuyasha you look like you need help too." Sango said as she and the other three walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango, Shippo, and Serima helped Kagome and Miroku helped Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Sango how about we go to the hot spring now?! I'm exhusted from running and I need to relax."  
  
"Sure Kagome. Lets get going."  
  
"Serima, do you want to come too?"  
  
"Okay. Just watching you and Inuyasha running around made me tired."  
  
"Alright then, lets go. See ya later boys." The three girls then started walking to the spring to relax.  
  
"Bye." the three guys said.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, Kagome did better today than we all thought she would. And with you two running, we were only able to see two blurs. So why don't you go take a rest, while Shippo and I watch the area."  
  
"I guess I could take a rest for a little bit, but then I need to talk with you."  
  
"Oh, what about?"  
  
"You'll find out later. Now I'll go rest." Inuyasha then jumped up into a tree that he was standing under and went up to the highest limb and looked up into the night sky. 'Its gonna be a full moon in a few nights and yet, we don't know when Kagome's night is going to be.' He then fell in a light sleep.  
  
"Okay, whatever, Inuyasha."  
  
"Miroku, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Shippo. I was planning on talking to you too. Lets get a bit away from here so Inuyasha can't hear us."  
  
"Okay." They then walked into the woods and started talking.  
  
"Shippo, when Inuyasha was chasing you earlier, Serima talked to me about your behavior when you two met and I found it interesting. So whats going on?"  
  
"I donno. All I really know is that I was able to relate to what she went through and I was thinking about my father at the time. So we were on the same emotional wave lenght."  
  
"She told me that you were acting mature and understanding, but the weird thing is that you're never acted mature with us besides talking now. And why did you want to talk to me anyways?"  
  
"Well I thought that I should have a personal talk with you because I wanted to talk with a guy about something and I know what Inuyasha would do."  
  
"Hey knowing Inuyasha he would make fun of you. So what is the something?"  
  
"Well, do you think Serima is cute for a kitsune?"  
  
"Yes. I have to say you have good taste in girls. She told me that she likes you quite a bit."  
  
"Really. She said that?! After I cheered her up, she got so happy and gave me kiss on the cheak. When she did that I felt like My heart skipt a beat or something. Do you know why?"  
  
"Yeah Shippo, I do indeed. You like also more than a friend. You have a crush on her."  
  
"How can I? We've just met."  
  
"My guess is it's love at first sight, but yet it will be a while be for you two would know, since you're so young. See it took Inuyasha and Kagome two years to, but lets see if you and Serima would know in less then two."  
  
"Now I understand what I felt, but I don't know if Serima feels the same way."  
  
"Don't get your hope down. Eventually you two will grow close together and one day be together. See if I decided to give up hope with Sango I would have stopped bugging her everytime I had the chance, but I'm not giving up."  
  
"Is that the reason why you did what you did to her at the hut earlier?"  
  
"Yes. I know that she hits me because she likes me, it's just a cover up for her feelings. After I snuck a kiss from her, I knew what she was thinking. She was shocked from the kiss and she had to react like normal."  
  
"Yeah, I seen her face, it was so funny."  
  
"I guess we're done talking about Serima, so lets get back cause Inuyasha wants to talk to me."  
  
"Okay. Lets go." They then walked back to the camp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
At The Hot Spring  
  
"Kirara, be on alert while we relax."  
  
"Meow." 'Okay.'  
  
"Feel any better, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes. This warm water is relaxing my sore legs. Serima, whats the deal between you and Shippo?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What were you talking about to Miroku?"  
  
"Oh, just about Shippo's behavior."  
  
"Do you like him?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kinda. What type of like?" She gained a light blush.  
  
"Friend or more than a friend?"  
  
"I don't really know. I kinda have a little crush on him."  
  
"Well, what about Shippo do you like?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well he's funny, kind and sweet."  
  
"I would have to agree with you about Shippo. He helps us all to be cheery. He's more like the heart of the group."  
  
"Yeah, what I've seen before lunch, he's a joker."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'I don't understand that pervert. He kissed me, but yet with all the pain I give him he doesn't stop, why though?'  
  
"Hey Sango? Sango? You're being too quiet, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"You're thinking about something. So what is it?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about what Miroku did earlier. I don't know why."  
  
"Really. I know you were shocked, but tell me, what did you thought at the time? Sango, you know you can tell us anything. So out with it."  
  
"What did he do?" Serima quited down to listen.  
  
"Well, after he kissed me, I...I was thinking did he just do what I thought he did. I couldn't believe he actully kissed me, but it felt like he was telling me his feelings. But I don't undersand one thing."  
  
"And that is?" Kagome said.  
  
"After all the pain I give him, he keeps saying 'It worth all the pain'."  
  
"Sango, the reason he keeps on being a pervert to you is because he really likes you, but you're just shutting him out and not giving him a chance to show you how much he cares for you. Now tell me, how do you really feel about him?"  
  
"Well, I actually like him, but I'm not sure how much."  
  
"I know Inuyasha is wanting to talk to him about his feelings and it use to be Miroku talking to Inuyasha a while back. You remember?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So in a few we'll go ease drop on the two. So you can here what Miroku actually thinks of you."  
  
"I guess we can, well okay."  
  
"It sounds like its gonna be fun." Serima said.  
  
"Yep. So meanwhile lets just relax for a while more."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Meanwhile at camp  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it you want to talk to me about." Miroku said looking up into the tree where Inuyasha is.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Sango." He said as he jumped down the limbs to the ground.  
  
"What about Sango?"  
  
"Your feelings towards her."  
  
"Oh my feelings."  
  
"Shippo come here for a moment."  
  
"Okay." Shippo walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Now Shippo, go tell Kagome that I'm talking to Miroku. For Kagome to get hte rest of the plan together. She will know what the plan is. You got it." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Uh huh." Shippo then took off to the spring to tell Kagome.  
  
"Where's Shippo going?"  
  
"I told him to leave us two alone while we talk."  
  
"Oh, okay." Then they both begun to talk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Back at the spring  
  
Sango and Serima is lightly resting in a light sleep.  
  
'Now where is Shippo? He sould be by now.' Kagome thought as she dipped her whole head under the water. When she came up out of the water, she looked behind and seen Shippo standing right there.  
  
"Shippo, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?! So what is it?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"No, Inuyasha sent me to tell you that he's talking to Miroku now and for you to get the rest of the plan in place." He whispered back.  
  
"Okay Shippo. Thanks for the info. I'll give you more candy tomorrow as a reward, if the plan works. Let us be so we can get dressed."  
  
"Okay Kagome." Shippo then went to hide behide a bush to wait for them.  
  
"Sango, Serima. Come on lets get dressed and go ease drop on Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation."  
  
"Okay. I think I've been in here long enough." Sango said.  
  
"I'm starting to get hot so lets go."  
  
"Well it was nice to be in the warm water, but after this I can't get in for the next couple months until I give birth." after they got out they all got dressed.  
  
"Kirara, good job, lets go." Sango said and Kirara transformed back into her cute little form and jumped on Sango's shoulder and they all begun walking back.  
  
"Come on Shippo." Kagome called out. Shippo then came out of hiding.  
  
"Oh, when did you get here Shippo?" Sango asked.  
  
"Not too long ago." Shippo walked next to Serima.  
  
"Sango, we can tell that those two are going to be a couple one day."  
  
"Yeah, they will be a cute couple."  
  
"We're almost there. I can barely hear them talking. We just need to get closer, so you can hear them Sango." They quietly walked ten yards closer and hid behind a large bush and listened very closely. Kagome then whispered, "Inuyasha we're here waiting now hurry," low enough to where Sango could not hear. Inuyasha then gave a light nod.  
  
"So Miroku, tell me what you really think of her and what you would do for her."  
  
"She beautiful, fun, interesting, and she has lots to give a man. I would give everything up to have her. If I could, I would give her the moon. I would even give up my life for hers. I would do anything I could just for her. What I mean I really love her."  
  
"Sango, you're crying. I can smell tears on you." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I know. All this time I knew he liked me, but I didn't know he actually loved me."  
  
"Do you feel the same way now that you've heard the truth from him?"  
  
"I actually do. The reason I hit him is I love him too."  
  
"Then Sango, run to him. Tell him you've heard everything he said and that you feel the same way about him. Just tell him the truth."  
  
"You're right Kagome. I'll go." Sango started running out to Miroku, crying out, "Miroku! Miroku!" As she ran to him, he opened his arms.  
  
"Whats the matter, Sango? Why are you crying?" She ran into his open arms and he wrapped his arms closed around her and not placing his hands on her butt.  
  
"Miroku I heard everything."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yes. Was everything you said is true?"  
  
"Sango, would I lie about my feelings? I think not. I really do love you."  
  
"I guess I should tell you how I feel."  
  
"Please do, Sango. I need to know how you feel about me."  
  
"Every time I hit you, its my way I say I like you, but now I really know that I love you too."  
  
"I am glad you feel the same way about me, Sango."  
  
"Lets just start a relationship out slow and I won't mind you being the pervert that you are, just leave it to a minimum."  
  
"Alright. Anything you ask."  
  
"One more thing, we both confessed in front of evryone." Then Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, they both wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Then Shippo, Serima, and Kirara walked into the clearing.  
  
"What do you mean everyone? I only know of Inuyasha being around."  
  
"Look over to where Inuyasha is."  
  
"Oh, how nice to have everyone ease droping?!"  
  
"Don't sweat it, monk." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah. After we got together, it didn't bother us and it never will again. So for a while lets all lay back and relax." So they all then sat on the blanket. Inuyasha and Kagome cuddling together, same with Sango and Miroku, and Shippo and Serima talking for the next hour.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ There how about the fluff between Sango and Miroku. I hope you liked it. Well since I've been falling behind in my typing, so I'm gonna put the next chapter off for a while longer then normal so I can get more chapters typed up. So till next time send in those reviews. 


	16. Dinner and Sleep

I'm still behind in typing newer chapters, actually I'm still working on 17 -.-', but I decided two weeks is long enough, right? Well at least you get the next chapter. Lets get this going. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the chacaters in the searies or movies. The only one I have rights to is Serima.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Dinner and Sleep  
  
"Kagome, can I have some more candy tonight?"  
  
"What is candy?"  
  
"Something sweet and fun to eat." Shippo said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sorry Shippo, no candy at night, you know that. But I'll give you some tomorrow though."  
  
"Okay. I'm getting hungry."  
  
"I brought plenty of ramen to eat. Whose up for ramen?"  
  
"I'm defently!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Me too!" Shippo said.  
  
"I'm in!" Sango and Miroku said.  
  
"I guess so. Even if I don't know what it is." Serima said.  
  
Kagome then walked over to the bag and pulled out the large pot, the propane burner, and a couple bags of ramen. She then set the burner up.  
  
"Inuyasha, go to the stream and get some water in the pot." Kagome said as she gave the pot to him.  
  
"Okay." He then took off to get water. (I love to eat ramen. I fix it all the time.)  
  
"Shippo, you get to choose chicken, beef, roast beef, or pork?"  
  
"How about roast beef."  
  
"Okay, then we'll have roast beef. Now we're just waiting on Inuyasha to get back."  
  
5 Minutes later  
  
"Here's the water, Kagome." he handed the pot to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome then put the pot on the burner, lit it and cooked the ramen. When it was done cooking, Kagome pulled out six bowls and six sets of chopsticks. She dished everyones ramen out and gave it to them with the sticks.  
  
"Thanks." They all said. Inuyasha dug right into his, while everyone else ate at a normal speed.  
  
"This is good, Kagome." Serima said.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." She said and went back to eating. Then they all finished eating.  
  
"That was filling." Shippo said.  
  
"I really injoyed it." Serima said.  
  
"Yep, I'm full." Sango and Miroku said.  
  
"I love ramen."  
  
"We know, Inuyasha, we know." Kagome said flatly.  
  
"You didn't have to say it like that."  
  
"Anyways, Sango we get to go wash the dishes. So lets go."  
  
"Okay." Sango got up and carried the bowls and chopsticks, while Kagome carried the pot.  
  
"We'll be back soon." Then they walked off to the stream to clean the dishes.  
  
10 Minutes later, Kagome and Sango returned from the stream. Kagome went over to a bag and placed the bowls, chopsticks, pot and the burner inside.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time to go to sleep." Kagome said as she rolled out her sleeping bag.  
  
"You're right. It's getting late, and I guess we all has been up since dawn." Sango said as she and the others rollled out theirs, except for Inuyasha.  
  
"Good night everyone." Shippo said as he crawled into his bag and fell right to sleep.  
  
"Night Shippo." They all said.  
  
"Serima, you can come sleep with me and Kirara." Sango said as she laid down in hers with Kirara at her head.  
  
"Thanks for the offer Sango." Serima went over to Sango and Kirara and curled up next to Sango and fell asleep.  
  
"Hey! What about me Sango?" Miroku said as he moved next to her.  
  
"It's gonna be quite some time be for you get to sleep with me. So get away." She then slapped him.  
  
"Gee. I was just playing." Miroku then got into his bag, about five feet away from Sango. then he and Sango fell asleep.  
  
"Inuyasha, lets stay up a bit longer before we go to sleep." Kagome started looking to the night sky.  
  
"Do you want a great view of the sky?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. I know the perfect spot."  
  
"Oh, where?"  
  
"You'll see. Close your eyes and trust me."  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha then grabbed hold of Kagome's waist and jumped up branch by branch to the top of a tree and then both sat down. Inuyasha leaning up against the tree holding her in front of him.  
  
"We're here. Look."  
  
"Wow. Its so beautiful. I can see the everything up here."  
  
"I thought you would like it."  
  
"You are full of surprises. What else are you going to surprise me with?"  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"I'm surprised that our plan worked."  
  
"Yeah. I had my doubt with it, but it did."  
  
"We're a good team when we work together and we've accomplished quite a bit today."  
  
"Maybe so, but we haven't had any demon trouble yet."  
  
"You're right. Thats kinda unnormal for us. We never went a day with out any demon trying to attack us or someting."  
  
"I have a feeling that someting is going to happen soon."  
  
"Uh huh. I have the feeling too. (yawn) Inuyasha, lets go to sleep now."  
  
"Okay. Hang on." Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and he started jumping down.  
  
"That was quick." Kagome then climbed off his back and both walked over to the sleeping bag and covered up. Inuyasha wrapped his arms protectively around her and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Night Inuyasha."  
  
"Night Kagome." Both fell asleep.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Thats it everyone I just hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't update last Friday, but I didn't want you to be cought up to where I am typing right away. But that didn't really happened. Well HOPEFULLY I'll get a few chapters typed this weekend and go back to my normal routine and update next on the 5th. I'll see what I can do. Well I guess till friday, PLEASE READ & REVIEW. 


	17. Some Sango and Miroku Fun

Ok sorry I didn't get it up friday I've been procrastinating lately. (sigh) Its gonna take me a lot of time to get the next chapter typed because I'm not home during the week and i don't have a computer around that I can use. So that only gives me the weekends to get these done and I don't know when I'll get the next one up. I'm also having a hard time with the passing of my great uncle (sniffle sniffle). So I'll try hard to work on the next chapter. So lets get this one going.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Disclamer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha.(waaaaa)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Chapter 17: Some Sango and Miroku Fun  
  
As the morning light reached the horizon, there was the sight of the morning dew glistening on the trees, flowers, and grass. With the scent of newly bloomed spring flowers filling the air with a beautiful fragrance, that is promising a good spring to come, and it filled the two sleeping hanyou's noses as they slowly woke up.  
  
'Wow. It smells great today.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
'Humm. Kagome's awake now.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." He says quietly and kisses her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Oh, good morning Inuyasha." She just layingher head on inuyasha's chest waiting for herself to wake up fully.  
  
"Kagome are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah kind of, but we can wait till everyone else gets up. I need to get up and change my clothes."  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha then let go of her.  
  
She got up, pulled out a pink t-shit and pants out of her backpack. She went behind a bush and changed, while Inuyasha got up and sat under a tree. When she was done, she put her clothes away, rolled up her sleeping bag, and walked over to Inuyasha and sat on his lap, waiting for the others to wake. Inuyasha rested his chin on her shoulder as she reached up and rubbed his ear. At that moment, Kirara woke and begun to lick Sango's face.  
  
"Huh. Kirara." Sango said lightly as she peted Kirara on the head. Sango then opened her eyes to see Inuyasha and Kagome siting under a tree.  
  
"Oh, I see that you two are up already." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said.  
  
"Have you two eaten yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Kagome said.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?"  
  
"We're waiting for everyone to wake up before we eat." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh okay." Sango then got up out of her bag. As Sango got up Serima woke up.  
  
"Oh good morning everyone." Serima said as she got up.  
  
"Oh Serima, did I wake you up?" Sango said as she rolled up her sleeping bag.  
  
"Oh, no you didn't Sango. What's everyone going up?"  
  
"Okay I was just wonder."  
  
"Well Serima, now we're waiting for Shippo and Miroku to wake up before we eat." Kagome said.  
  
"And how long will that be?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"I'll wake Shippo up." Serima said.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango said.  
  
Serima walked over to where Shippo was sleeping and begun to lightly shake him.  
  
"Shippo wake up."  
  
"Huh. Oh, okay." Shippo said as he begun to wake up and he got up out of this mini bag and rolled it up.  
  
"Now someone needs to get Miroku up." Kagome said.  
  
"Well I woke him up yesterday." Shippo said and then Kagome, Serima, and Inuyasha all looked at Sango.  
  
"Don't look at me that way. I'm not gonna get that lech up!"  
  
"Well he is considered your boyfriend, so you get to." Kagome said.  
  
"Fine. I will." Sango walked over to the sleeping monk, knelt down besides him and begun to lightly shake him.  
  
"Miroku com'n wake up." Sango said as she continued to shake him.  
  
'So its Sango waking me up. I'll just play possum for a while.' He's still lying there acting.  
  
'Well that's not working. I'll see if he'll get up if I give him a good beating.' She then started beating the living shit out of him.  
  
'I didn't know she was going to beat me. Oh well.' He kept on playing possum.  
  
'Okay now I'll do something fun.' Sango then stood up and looked to the others.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Kirara come here." Sango said and Kirara came running to her.  
  
"Meow meow?" 'What do you want Sango?'  
  
"Kirara I want you to pull Miroku out of his bag and carry him to the stream."  
  
"Oh shit. She's gonna dump him in the water." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh shit! I hella gotta see this." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Wow. This will be fun to see." Shippo said.  
  
"Meow." 'Okay.' Kirara transformed, pulled him out and Sango helped to get him on Kirara's back. Sango then climbed onto Kirara's back.  
  
'Damn it. I was not expecting this, but I'll get her back for this.'  
  
"Are you four coming or what?"  
  
"Hell yeah." Inuyasha said.  
  
Why not." Kagome said.  
  
"Yep." Shippo and Serima said as they both climbed onto Kirara's back.  
  
"Well are you two gonna get on?"  
  
"No thanks. We could keep up with you guys. Right Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, right. As long as I get to see it."  
  
"Okay. Kirara lets get going." As Kirara took off, Inuyasha and Kagome was running right beside them for the whole way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
After everyone got there, Inuyasha and Kagome took sometime to catch their breaths as Sango, Shippo and Serima got off of Kirara's back.  
  
"Okay Kirara, you can do what I planned now."  
  
"Mew meow." She then walked into the middle of the stream, everyone watching, and began to shake Miroku off of her back, into the cold water, and ran out.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! COLD!" Miroku yelled as he landed into to the stream. He stood up as soon as he could, his monk robe all wet, and everyone was laughing at him. Then he started walking out of the water. Sango was standing at the edge looking at him.  
  
"That's what you get for not waking up." She said, standing at the edge of the stream, with the others bent over laughing their hearts out.  
  
"You know I am gonna get you back for this right?" He said with a smirk as he stood a few feet from Sango.  
  
"Oh really." Sango then pushed him back into the water, but he suddenly grabbed hold of her and pulled her in on top of him into the water. Inuyasha was laughing hard enough to where no sound was coming from him, but the others were laughing to where they can be heard.  
  
"Thats how!" Miroku then snagged a kiss from her.  
  
"You damn pervert." Sango got up out of the water as soon as she could and walked over to where the others were.  
  
"I know I am. I'm your one and only." He said with a smirk.  
  
"WOW! You look great when your clothes are wet. They stick right to your body."Sango walked back to Miroku and looked at him for a second.  
  
"Hentai!" She slapped a couple times and walked away again, with only Shippo and Serima laughing.  
  
"Ow. Oh well, that was out of love." He got up and walk over to where everyone was.  
  
"Inuyasha, give Sango your jacket until we all get back to camp."  
  
"Feh. Fine." Inuyasha took it off and gave it to Sango.  
  
"Thanks." Sango wrapped herself in his jacket.  
  
"Sango, Miroku. When we get back I'll give you two some of my extra clothes to change into okay?"  
  
"Alright." They both said as they all started back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Thats it. I hope that was good enough for you all. If I'm lucky enough I might be able to work on the next chapter in my computer class, since I'm in head of the rest of the class. That will be our little secret ok?! Hopefully it won't take me too long. Well I got to go. See ya all next time.  
  
So plz READ & REVIEW 


	18. More Training

Ok everyone. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get another chapter done. So I decided to give you all have a long chapter, but I have to split it up into two chapters though. I think you all deserve it, right? Well anyways, I am planning on putting Koga and Kikyo in sometime, hopefully soon. Just don't get mad at me. Ok lets start.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters, but Serima is mine. If you would like to use her plz ask me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
CHAPTER 18: MORE TRAINING  
  
Once they all got back, Shippo and Serima went off to play for a few, while Kagome walked over to her bag and pulled out a light pink t-shit and light green pants for Sango.  
  
"Here you go Sango." Kagome hold you the clothes as Sango walked over and took them.  
  
"Thanks Kagome." Sango walked over to Inuyasha and gave him his jacket back and walked behind a tall bushes to change.  
  
"No problem. Inuyasha?" She turned away and begin looking for clothes that Miroku.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Keep an eye on Miroku while Sango is changing and is it okay if I give Miroku these paw-printed boxers since you don't like them?"  
  
"I'll watch him and YES give him those boxers." He nodded and stood, with his back turned to Sango, looking straight at Miroku.  
  
"Okay. Miroku, here's some clothes for you. These should fit you." Kagome holded out a extra large white t-shit, baggy black pants and the boxers.  
  
"Thank you." Miroku said and went to the other side of the camp and begin to change.  
  
"Thanks Kagome. Your clothes fit me." Sango said as she came out from the bushes and tossed her wet clothes over a tree branch.  
  
"Good. As soon as Miroku's done changing we'll get some food." Everyone, except Miroku, sat down, Kirara on Sango's shoulder, waiting for Miroku.  
  
After waiting about five minutes, Miroku came out from behind the bushes after he hung his wet clothes.  
  
"Sango, can you please stop pulling mean pranks on me?" Miroku asked as he went over to his sleeping bag and rolled it up.  
  
"Okay, since you asked nicely, I'll keep the pranks to a minimum."  
  
"Thanks Sango."  
  
"How about we get some food now?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm getting hungry." Shippo said.  
  
"Well what are we gonna eat?" Sango asked.  
  
"Anyone up for rabbit?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am. We haven't had rabbit in a while." Shippo said.  
  
"Alright." Sango, Miroku, and Serima said.  
  
"To make it easier and faster, we'll break up in pairs." Kagome said.  
  
"I guess I'm with Miroku?!"  
  
"Yup. Serima and Shippo you two go together."  
  
"Okay." They both said, then everyone got up from the ground and went diferent ways.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
15 minutes later, they all met up back at camp. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku had caught big, fat rabbits, and Shippo, Serima and Kirara caught medium sized rabbits. The rabbits were then given to Inuyasha and Kagome to skin.  
  
"What am I suppose to do with these rabbits?" Inuyasha said cocky.  
  
"Skin them Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, could you get a fire going while we're doing this?" Kagome said as Inuyasha and her begun skinning the rabbits with their razor-sharp claws.  
  
"Sure." They both anwsered. They picked up enough dead branches that surrounded the area and fixed the wood to where it would be like a teepee.  
  
"Kirara." Sango said. Kirara came running, knowing what Sango wanted her to do, and started the fire.  
  
"Here." Miroku said as he gave Inuyasha and Kagome long sticks to put the rabbits on.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha begun to put them on the stick.  
  
"Here's your rabbits." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha handed everyone a rabbit on a stick.  
  
They all sat around the fire, roasted them and digged in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
10 minutes later they were finish eating. Shippo, Serima, and Kirara had all except for the bones, Sango and Miroku had all the flesh (meat), and Inuyasha and Kagome ate everything, bones and organs.  
  
"Burrrp." Everyone looked at Shippo and laughed.  
  
"What? That was filling." Shippo said.  
  
"Uh huh, we believe you Shippo." Kagome said.  
  
"Yummy. That was good." Serima said.  
  
"I really didn't think that organs would taste good." Kagome said.  
  
"I don't know how demons could eat organs. I think it's gross." Sango said.  
  
"I agree." Miroku said.  
  
"If you two were part demon, you would know that organs were the best part of the meal." Inuyasha told them.  
  
"The organs are the best part. Most humans just don't have the taste of it." Shippo said.  
  
"Okay. Can we change the subject?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, how about we get to some training?!" Kagome mentioned.  
  
"Alright. I'll go first today." Sango said as everyone got up from the ground, Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and they all walked out into a medow.  
  
"Inuyasha. Tetsusaiga." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh. Kagome remember to use your hearing." Inuyasha whispered to her as he gave her the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome, use your speed, block my attacks and don't hesitate to attack me, but watch out for my Hiraikotsu." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Lets start." Sango and Kagome then positioned themselves into a fighting stance.  
  
"Alright. I'll make the first move."  
  
Kagome close her eyes and focused on the scilence around her, as Sango moved forward and throw her Hiraikotsu straight at her. Kagome ears twitched as she heard the sound of the giant boomerage huriling towards her, coming from the right. Kagome opened her eyes and moved to the left just in time, before it could make any contact with her body. Kagome glanced behind her and seen it coming right back at her and at the last second she jumped up, did a back flip over the large weapon, and landed in a crouch.  
  
"Go, Kagome, go!" Shippo cheered her on.  
  
"Good job on avoiding my Hiraikotsu. Now your turn to attack." Sango cought her weapon and stood in a defence position.  
  
"Alright."  
  
As Kagome sprinted at Sango for an attack, she increased her speed greatly, within a short distance. Sango was stuned with how quickly Kagome had gained speed, but when Sango snapped back to reality, she realized that Kagome was already at her. Sango quickly held up her Hiraikotsu to protect herself, as Kagome begun to slash her claws at Sango's weapon, pushing her back, leaving good scratches on her Hiraikotsu. Kagome then backed off, and ran behind Sango. Sango quickly turned around and blocked herself, as Kagome unsheath Tetsusaiga and gave a great blow, knocking Sango 10 yards away. Kagome sheath Tetsusaiga, just stood there realizing how much power she put into that last attack and that she might of hurt Sango.  
  
"WOW!" Everyone, that was watching, was surprised at what just happened. As soon as they recovered, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I can't believe you just did that. That was great!"  
  
"Uh...yeah. I gotta check on Sango." Kagome took off to see if Sango was all right with the others following and they all surrounded Sango.  
  
"Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Uh... I think so."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I actually under estimated your power like everyone else."  
  
"Okay." Kagome and the others helped Sango to sit up.  
  
"Oh my. Look at this." Miroku said pointing to Sango's Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Damn. Your weapon looks like a piece of crap now." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm lucky that I used it to protect myself. If I didn't have it with me I would probably not be alive. Oh well I guess I'll have to repair it later after we get back to Kaede's."  
  
"I guess the demon inside got to me good."  
  
"Okay, I'm afraid to go up against you, Kagome." Shippo said out of fear.  
  
"You don't have to Shippo."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Um Kagome, I don't think you really need anymore training, you're too good for a beginner." Miroku said.  
  
"It looks like it." Kagome gave Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga back.  
  
"Kagome, you are one dangerous hanyou. You seem to be more dangerous than Inuyasha." Sango said as she picked herself off the ground and they all headed back, with Kirara on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Sango, lean on me." Miroku offered.  
  
"Thanks Miroku." Sango wrapped her arm around Miroku's neck as he wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her to walk.  
  
"What? How?" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"How? I know I'm dangerous, but I don't think I'm more dangerous than Inuyasha."  
  
"You seem to get into, as if it was an actual fight, but it was only training and if it was a real fight you would of put much more effort into it, making you more dangerous."Sango said.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yep. That first time Inuyasha fought me, he was strong, but not as strong as you are..." Sango was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean 'I was strong, but not as strong'?" Inuyasha yelled at Sango.  
  
"You fought me as if you were just training and its like you fight the same way with every opponent, but with a little more effort. Except for Sesshomaru, you try as hard as you can and can only wound him, but you can't defeat him."  
  
"Yeah I know that. The only reason I can't defeat or kill him is because he has the Tenseiga."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot that Sesshomaru had the Tenseiga." Sango said as everyone else fell anime style.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Ok I had to stop there because I'm having a bit of trouble. Plz review and go ahead read the next one. 


	19. Relaxing

Ok here's the second half of the other chapter and this chapter has nothing to do with training. So lets get ya going.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters, except for Serima.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
CHAPTER 19: RELAXING  
  
As they got back to camp, Kagome gathered up her two bags and her sleeping bag together, Sango went to fold her hanged clothes and her sleeping bag together. Kagome quietly walked over to Sango and they and Kirara slipped out of sight, while Inuyasha was napping in a tree, Miroku gathering his stuff up, and Shippo and Serima were talking. As soon as Miroku was done gathering his things, he sat against the tree that Inuyasha was in and took a little nap.  
  
After ten minutes, Inuyasha and Miroku woke up and they both looked around, only seeing Shippo and Serima.  
  
"Shippo, Serima. Have you two seen Kagome and Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nuh uh." Serima said.  
  
"No. We haven't seen them since we got back." Shippo said.  
  
"Miroku, don't worry about them. Remember, Kagome can kick whatevers ass if they're in any danger." Inuyasha said as he fell back into a light sleep.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Miroku also fell back to sleep.  
  
"Serima wanna go find Kagome and Sango?"  
  
"Okay." The two little kitsunes started to go find Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Why do you wanna find them anyways?'  
  
"Oh just to see what they're doing and to play a little trick on them."  
  
"What type of trick?"  
  
"Oh when we find them, I'll transform into Miroku and you can transform into Inuyasha. My clue is that they are relaxing in a lake. So it will be fun."  
  
"Okay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"I wonder if the guys are worried about us?" Sango said.  
  
"I don't think so. They know I can take care for things."  
  
"Oh well, but this cold water feels good after a brutal training session with you." Sango and Kagome started to giggle about it.  
  
"Yeah it does, especially on a warm day like this and all we have to do is relax for a while. Hopefully Kaede will have some food made when we get back."  
  
About ten minutes later, Kagome and Sango heard something moving in the bushes. They turned around to face where the noise was coming from. Kagome sniffed the air and she realized that it was Shippo and Serima, but she kept quiet. Soon Shippo and Serima jumped out from behind, in Inuyasha and Miroku form, and scared the shit out of Sango.  
  
"Awwwww. What the hell are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Trying to find you two lovely ladies." Shippo said in the same voice as Miroku.  
  
"Get out of here you lech." Sango splashed water at who is suppose to be Miroku. Kagome, Shippo and Serima laughed at Sango.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Sango said as she was puzzled.  
  
"Okay turn around you two." Kagome said, Shippo and Serima did so.  
  
"See it's really Shippo and Serima. Before they jumped out, I smelt the air to see who it was and I knew it was them." They all were still laughing and Shippo and Serima turned back to normal.  
  
"Now what's the big idea of going swiming without asking us?" Shippo said.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, get on in." Kagome said.  
  
"Yay." Shippo went behind a bush and took off his clothes, having only shorts on, and jumped in.  
  
"Come on in Serima."  
  
"Okay." Serima took off her over shirt and her pants, also having shorts on and got in.  
  
"So Shippo, did Inuyasha and Miroku ask where we went?" Sango asked.  
  
"Miroku was wondering where you two took off to and Inuyasha told Miroku not to worry and that was all. They were taking naps when we left."  
  
"Figures when they're not doing anything active they fall asleep." Kagome said.  
  
"Well lets relax before heading back to the men." Sango said.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to head back." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah. It's about time for us to go." Kagome and Sango got out and walked behind the bushes, where they left their clothes, and changed.  
  
"Shippo, Serima time for you two to get out." Kaogme said.  
  
"Oh okay." They both said and got out, dried off and changed.  
  
"Lets go." Kagome and Sango said and they all walked back to where they left Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Back at camp, Inuyasha, Miroku woke up to some voices coming their way.  
  
"Miroku, don't be alarmed it's only the others." Inuyasha said as he jumped down out of the tree.  
  
"Uh huh. I thought as much."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, Miroku we're back." Kagome said.  
  
"Where did you guys go?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?!" Sango said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Of course you would, you lech."  
  
"Welcome back Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Kagome and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha."  
  
"So how was the water?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nice. Well lets go back to Kaede's now." Sango said.  
  
"Alright." They all said and grabbed their stuff, and they all headed back to the village.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ok there. I hope that made you all happy. Well plz review. I'll get another one up a.s.a.p. Oh I'm starting to get a T or D story going. So see ya all later. 


	20. The Question For Sango

Ok, I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in early April. Pleaz don't hurt me (cowards away under desk). I didn't mean to wait so long without updating, I'm just procrastionting.  
I am slowly getting closer to putting Koga and Kikyo in, but I have a thought of whats gonna happen and if anyone was wondering about Kohaku, let me give you a little summary, Kohaku went with Kaede to the neighboring village to help out, so there you go. Well anyways...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters, except for Serima.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
**CHAPTER 20: THE QUESTION FOR SANGO**  
  
When they returned to Kaede's hut, Kohaku was outside helping Kaede, gathering vegetables. Kohaku looked up to see that his beloved sister and the others has returned.  
  
"Kaede-sama they're back." Kohaku said walking to greet his sister.  
  
"Hey Kohaku." Sango said Giving her brother a hug.  
  
"Welcome back Sango."  
  
"So they are." Kaede said looking at the group and seen a unfimilar kitsune sitting on Kagome's head.  
  
"Who are ye little kitsune?"  
  
"My name is Serima." She jumped off Kagome's head.  
  
"Nice to me ye Serima." Kaede smiled and looked back up to everyone else.  
  
"Kagome, what happened to ye?" Kaede asked while looking at Kagome's new features.  
  
"Oh nothing big except for Inuyasha turning me into a hanyou, that's all." She said cheery.  
  
"I see. Inuyasha, ye didn't want to become what ye desired most." Kaede said and looked over to Kohaku.  
  
"Come Kohaku, lets get these vegetables ready for a stew." Kaede said as she headed into the hut.  
  
"Okay Kaede-sama." Kohaku grabbed a basket of vegetables and followed Kaede into the hut, and everyone followed.  
  
Inside the hut, Kagome and Inuyasha put their things in one room while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo put their things in their own rooms. Then they went into the main room of the hut, Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the futon, Kagome leaned on Inuyasha. Sango sat on the floor while Miroku was laying his head on her lap and Shippo, Serima, and Kirara was playing around. Kaede and Kohaku were getting the stew together.  
  
"Kagome, do ye like what ye became?" Kaede asked as she looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes. Very much." Kagome said looking to Inuyasha.  
  
"And I see that ye, Inuyasha, has decided to be with Kagome."  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha said claimly.  
  
"Inuyasha, ye have settled a lot since last time I seen ye, haven't ye?"  
  
"Hai, kaede."  
  
"Inuyasha, how about we go rest for a while?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Sure Kagome." He whispered back. They both got up and started walking out of the room.  
  
"Can someone wake us up in a few?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Okay." Shippo answered.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said as they entered her room and and acted as if asleep.  
  
"Well I guess we all should rest for a while." Sango suggested.  
  
"Yeah you're right Sango. We do need a rest." Miroku said.  
  
"Well you two can go nap, Serima and I will stay up." Shippo said.  
  
"Yeah, you two go nap and we'll come wake you all up." Serima said.  
  
"Okay, thanks you two." Sango said as she got up and left the room and then Miroku followed shortly after.  
  
"No problem." Shippo and Serima said, going back to what they were doing.  
  
As Sango turned the corner, she stopped and waited for Miroku. When he came around, he wrapped his arm around her waist, with her hand placed on his.  
  
"Come with me." Sango said leading Miroku into her room.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Once in her room, they both stood in the middle of the room, not facing the enterence, Sango leaned on Miroku's chest. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome pecked around into Sango's room, to see what they were gonna talk about and do.  
  
"This will be good." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku, I know that I said that it would be quite some time before I would allow you to sleep with me and the only reason why I said that is really because I don't want anything to happen until I get married."  
  
"I understand and I respect your choice. So let me say something."  
  
"Inuyasha he's gonna ask, I know it." Kagome whispered.  
  
"How do you know?" Inuyasha whispered back.  
  
"I just know these things."  
  
"Whatever." They both then stopped talking and watched.  
  
"Okay." Sango's heart beat started to speed up as Miroku knelt down and took her hands in his.  
  
"Sango, will you... marry me?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I will." Sango and Miroku gained big, blushing smiles.  
  
"I love you so much Sango." Both so over welmed and happy, they started kissing with the deep, loving passion that they can give each other. Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the room and begun to clap.  
  
"Oh shit! Don't scare me like that." Sango said as she jumped back and let out a little scream.  
  
"I thought you two were asleep." Miroku said.  
  
"Nope. Not at all." Inuyasha said.  
  
Everyone in the front of the hut heard the little scream coming from Sango's room. So everyone, except for Kaede, ran into the room at once.  
  
"Sis are you alright?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"What happened?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Nothing. Kagome and I scared them."  
  
"Why?" Serima asked.  
  
"We didn't mean to. I was proud for them." Kagome said.  
  
"And that's because of?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Because Miroku proposed to Sango." Kagome said.  
  
"Congradulations sis and soon to be brother-in-law."  
  
"Thanks Kohaku." They both said.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha and I are gonna go nap now." Kagome yawned and she and Inuyasha walked back into her room and fell asleep. Inuyasha holding Kagome close in front of him, with his hands protectively around her pooching, out stomach.  
  
The others decided to go back to the living room, to leave the two other love birds alone. Sango then let out a long yawn and same with Miroku, both laid down next to each other with Miroku holding Sango close andfalls asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's it for now. I know it's short, but it has quite a bit in it. Well if you would like to get some information on the first Inuyasha movie, I have it posted on my web site, the site is listed in my profile. If you check it please sign my gust book. And when I take a long time for me to update my story, I'll post something on there. Well I'm out of here later. 


	21. I'll Be Back Soon

Thanks for the reviews. Well right now I have nothing much to say, but I hope you all to enjoy.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, Rimiko Takahashi is the owner of them. The only character I have ownership to is Serima.

* * *

CHAPTER 21: I'LL BE BACK SOON  
  
Two hours after Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku fell asleep, Shippo and Kirara went to wake Sango and Miroku up, while Serima went to wake Inuyasha and Kagome. In different rooms, the two kitsunes and the little neko stopped and looked at the couple they were to wake.  
  
'They look so kawaii together! I wish Shippo and I could look that kawaii.' She thought as she gained a sweet smile and a light blush on her face.  
  
She looked at the two sleeping inu hanyou's noses as if they were smelling the cooked food. She slowly waked over to them and lightly nudging them.  
  
"Kagome. Inuyasha. Kaede-sama sent me to come wake you."  
  
"Huh... Oh... okay Serima. We'll be out... in a few." Kagome said yawning and streching.  
  
"Okay. I'll go now." Serima said as she left the room.  
  
"Inuyasha, come on, lets get up." She said as she rised her head up from his chest and kissed him.  
  
"Hmmm ummm." Inuyasha said as he kissed her back.  
  
Kagome got up from the floor, she went over to her bag, grabbed her brush, and brushed her hair.  
  
"Inuyasha, come let me brush your hair out it's a mess." She said as she finished brushing her hair.  
  
"Yeah. Fine." He got up walked over to her and sat down in front, letting her brush throught his tanggled hair.  
  
After a minute or two, his hair felt like a soft silk. She ran her fingers through his hair to find any more knots and she didn't.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha. Lets go."  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, as usual, kissing her neck and walked out to the dinning room, where Serima, Kohaku, and Kaede was waiting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Meanwhile  
  
'They look so peaceful. I hope Serima and I can be like that.' Shippo thought to himself, as he and Kirara walked over to them.  
  
Kirara went over to Sango and started rubbing against her hand. Sango lightly woke up and begun petting Kirara on her head.  
  
"Oh...hi...Kirara." Sango said half way asleep.  
  
Shippo went over to Miroku and started poking him in the neck, making him tense up with every little poke. Miroku started to groaning and batting Shippo's hand away. But he kept do so until Miroku got pissed.  
  
"Shippo! Stop it!" He yelled, grabbing Shippo's hand.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"What's going on?" Sango said as she raised up to see what was happening.  
  
"Shippo was poking me in the neck."  
  
"Why were you doing that Shippo?"  
  
"Because it's fun."  
  
"Oh...Ok. Shippo, Kirara can you leave us? We'll be out in a few."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Alright." Shippo said as he and Kirara left to go to the dining room.  
  
"Miroku, do you want to change into your regular clothes? It's dry." She said holding up his clothes.  
  
"Yeah, I'll change. These clothes feel weird anyways." He said as he recived his clothes.  
  
"You're gonna have to into your room and change so I can change."  
  
"Aright." He said as he left her room and went into his room.  
  
He quickly changed his clothes then went to Sango's doorway and peeped into her room to watch her change. Fortunately for Miroku, Sango wasn't facing the opening of her room. Miroku just stood there nearly druling over her.  
  
'Wow, she has a tight ass.' He thought to himself.  
  
Shortly after someone walked up behind him and placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder, causing him to jump back and quickly turned around.  
  
"What do you think your doing monk?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't do that! Anyways I'm not doing anything." He whispered back.  
  
"Uh huh. Yeah right."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're peeking on Sango, huh?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you are. I can tell that you're lying."  
  
"Okay, yes I am. Just don't tell anyone." Miroku said in defeat.  
  
"Fine. I guess I'll let you finish getting a good look at Sango's ass." Inuyasha said as he walked off.  
  
"Thanks." Miroku resumed watching Sango until she was done.  
  
When Sango was done, Miroku pulled his head out of the opening and nocked on the wall.  
  
"Sango, are you done?"  
  
"Yes, come on in."  
  
"Sango... um... when do you want to get merried?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I could talk to Kaede-sama about it." He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I don't know. How about in three nights."  
  
"That will do. I'll speak with Kaede-sama after lunch." He said as they both walked out of the room with Miroku having one arm wrapped around her waist and a hand rubbing her ass.  
  
'That hand! Oh well.' "Ok." She said letting him get away with what he was doing as they walked into the dinning room where everyone was.  
  
"About time you two. We've been waiting." Inuyasha said giving them a hard time.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Inuyasha." Miroku said as he and Sango took their seats and they all started to eat.  
  
After they all were done eating, they all went outside. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up onto the roof. Shippo and Serima went off to play with some of the village kids. Sango went back to her room to repair her Hiraikotsu because of the damage Kagome made to it, and Kohaku leaned up against the side of the hut, petting Kirara, while Miroku went with Kaede to talk.  
  
"Inuyasha? Why did you come back with a little smirk?"  
  
"Because I was thinking of something...uh...funny that someone was doing."  
  
"Okay, what was Miroku doing?" She said giving him a look.  
  
"Uh...nothing." Trying not to say.  
  
Inuyasha, you better tell me or I'll say si...."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll say, I dont want to fall through the roof. Just don't tell anyone." He said waving his hands in front of her.  
  
"Okay, so what was it he did?"  
  
"Miroku was peeping on Sango when she was changing clothes."  
  
"I figured so."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Later elsewhere:  
  
"Kaede-sama?"  
  
"What is it young monk?" She said as she bent down to pick some herbs.  
  
"Could you wedd Sango and I in three nights?"  
  
"Hai. Ye will be wedd in three nights. I need to get preperations together."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said as he walked off back to the hut.  
  
"No need to thank me, it is part of my job." She said continuing on with what she was doing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
As soon as Sango was finished repairing her Hiraikotsu, she leaned it up against a wall of her room and walked outside, sitting next to Kohaku, she sighed thinking, 'Damn Kagome almost broke my Hiraikotsu. Good thing I remembered to repair it before another battle.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
30 minutes before sunset, Miroku came walking up to Sango and knelt next to her, to speak about the arrangement, while Inuyasha and Kagome jumped down off the roof, and Shippo and Serima returned from the day's play.  
  
"Sango, I have spoken with Kaede and we will be wedd in three nights."  
  
"Alright." Sango said and smiled.  
  
"Cool." Kohaku said.  
  
"This is great!" Kagome said.  
  
"Well Miroku, you seem to be happy." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah I am. I'll be able to do things that I've only dreamed of." He said with a huge smirk and fantisizing about it.  
  
"Miroku, don't do that in front of Shippo and Serima." Sango said with a blush. 'He's not the only one that has been dreaming about that.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Hahaha." Kohaku laughted at the type of blush on his sister's face.  
  
"Uh Shippo, Serima why don't you two go get some candy out of my bag." Kagome said to get them out of the way for them all to talk.  
  
"Okay." Shippo said running into the hut with Serima following behind.  
  
"Hey, how about I take pictures of your wedding!?" Kagome mentioned.  
  
"Yeah I would like that." Sango said happily.  
  
"Sure." Miroku said.  
  
"I just don't have my camera with me, so I'll have to go home and get it." Kagome said as she got up from Inuyasha's hold on her.  
  
"Alright." Sango and Miroku said.  
  
"Then I'm going with you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he stood up.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want to go alone this time. I want some time alone. I promise, I'll be back later tonight."  
  
"But Kagome we don't know what night you'll be human yet."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't worry about me I'll be fine. If it was the night I turn human, I would already be feeling weak, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"Inuyasha trust her. Nothing is gonna happen to her." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Just remember Inuyasha that Kagome beaten Miroku and I." Sango said.  
  
"Oh alright, just be careful." Inuyasha sat back down.  
  
"I'll be careful. Okay see ya all later." Kagome ran off in a flash, using her demonic speed.  
  
"Bye." They all said.  
  
'I hope they're right.' Inuyasha thought worriedly.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha lets go inside." Sango said.  
  
"Okay." He slowly followed the others inside.  
  
'Might as well get my taffy.' Inuyasha thought as he walked into Kagome's room and wwent through her bag and got his candy. They walked back into the living room, where everyone was sitting, and started to eat the taffy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Else where:  
  
'I hope Inuyasha isn't right, if he is I still have to return tonight just because I promised I would. I, like Inuyasha, don't want anything to happen.' She thought as she jumped through the well.  
  
As Kagome climbed out of the well and walked into the house, Sota was going to get Jii'san like usual.  
  
"Sota." Kagome said as he passed her.  
  
"Oh, You're already back Kagome?! Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"He didn't come."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I wanted him to stay there this time."  
  
"Oh. So why did you come back so soon?"  
  
"I need film for a wedding."  
  
"Whose?"  
  
"Sango and Miroku's wedding."  
  
Really. When is it?"  
  
"In three days."  
  
"Oh cool. Well mom is in the kitchen. And I need to go get gramps." Sota then went to go get him.  
  
"Okay, you go do that." Kagome walked into the kitchen to find her mom preparing the table for dinner.  
  
"Oh, Kagome. You're home."  
  
"Yeah. Mom, I need some money for film for my camera."  
  
"Okay. Here." Mrs. Higirashi said as she pulled out some money from her pocket and gave it to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks mom. I'll be back for dinner." She said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. She went to the front door and grabbed a hat and went to the nearest store.  
  
"Hey mom, is Kagome gonna eat with us tonight?" Sota asked.  
  
"Uh huh. She'll be right back. In mean time help me get the food on the table."  
  
"Okay mom." Sota helped his mother.  
  
5 minutes later, Kagome entered the front door, went into the living room and got her camera off of the top of the entertainment center and put a roll of film in it, and then went into the dinning room and took her seat.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Jii-san said.  
  
"Hi grandpa." She said and they all started eating.

* * *

Okay that's it for now. It was quite long. I would of put it up earlier, but my internet provider put a block on our service. Well since I'm on summer break dances for joy I'll be getting more chapters up and going to please you all, and to let you all in on something, Koga and Kikyo is gonna be in ther next chapter. So I'm out see ya all next time. takes a bow and vanishes 


	22. INUYASHA, HELP ME!

Hey all, thanks for the great reviews. I love ya all. gives ya all a gift Well I know you all have been waiting for the chapter with Kikyo and Koga, so now you have it enjoy.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to the all mighty Rumiko Takahashi. The only chacater I own is Serima.******

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: INUYASHA, HELP ME!**  
  
After eating with her family, Kagome quickly stopped moving as her body began pulsing, she looked outside to see that the sun has just set. Her family looked up at her and seen that there was a bright glowing aura and a type of wind surrounding her body. They watched as her demon features dissappeared right in front of their eyes. Her silver streaks faded same with baby blue streaks on her cheeks, eye lids, lips, fangs, claws, and her inu ears all disappeared.  
  
_**'I guess Inuyasha was right, but how would he know?'**_ She thought to herself as the aura started to die down. She then snapped out of the trance.  
  
"Kagome?" Her family said with a puzzled look.  
  
"Uh, what?" She said as she felt a little weak.  
  
"Are you okay?" Her mom and grandpa said.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"What just happened?" Sota asked.  
  
"Well one night a month, the human blood in hanyou's over powers the demon blood and turning them human from sunset to sunrise that night. So I'll be like this every full moon."  
  
"Oh, so when does Inuyasha turn human?" Sota asked.  
  
"On new moons."  
  
"Kagome, help me with the dishes." Her mom said clearing off the table.  
  
"Okay mom." Kagome got up from her seat and help with the dishes.  
  
"Kagome would you wanna play some video games with me?"  
  
"Yea, Sota. I'll be done in a minute." She said as she was finishing up the last of the dishes.  
  
"Okay." Sota went into the living room and got the x-box ready.  
  
"Thanks for your help Kagome."  
  
"No problem mom." She said and walked into the living room, playing video games.  
  
6 hours later, Kagome looks at a clock, _**'Oh no, it's 2:30. I got to get going. I was suppose to be back a while ago.'  
**_  
"Sota, I didn't realize it was so late, so I need to go."  
  
"Now! Why?"  
  
"Because I primised I'd be back tonight. And don't you have school in the morning?" Kagome quickly put her camera and film in a little shoulder bag.  
  
"Oh, tomorrow is a school holiday. Bye sis." He gave Kagome a huge.  
  
"Bye Sota. Tell mom and grampa bye for me." She quickly ran out the back door and to the shrine.

* * *

Meanwhile:  
  
_**'She's not back yet and it's getting late. I wonder why?'**_ Inuyasha thought sitting on the roof.  
  
"Inuyasha is really worried about her." Sango said to Miroku inside the hut.  
  
"Yeah, but she should of been back by now."  
  
"Miroku don't tell me that you're worried about her."  
  
"I'm not though."  
  
"Lets get some rest."  
  
"Okay." Miroku followed Sango down the hall.  
  
"You don't get to sleep with me, at night, until we're married." Sango quietly walked into her room trying not to wake Serima and change for bed and she shortly fell asleep.  
  
"Oh okay." Miroku went into his room and fell asleep quickly to dream of their wedding night with the thoughts of the night's activity.  
  
Two hours after everyone has fallen asleep, Inuyasha decided to walk to the well and wait for Kagome to come through.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Kagome climbed out of the well and started heading to the village, a wind started blowing her way quickly and she seen a tornado like form coming towards her. She realized who it was.  
  
**_'Oh no. It's Koga. What would he want with me?'_** She started running away, but he was too fast.  
  
"Aw, my women." Koga said as he quickly picked her up and started heading back to the cave.  
  
"Koga, How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your women!"  
  
"You are mine."  
  
"No! Let me go, now!"  
  
"No. You're coming with me."  
  
"Let go!"

* * *

On the way to the well, Inuyasha came across his first love, Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Inuyasha, come with me and leave this place."  
  
"Kikyo, I... I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because of..."  
  
"Of Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Inuyasha, is she more important to you than I?"  
  
"Kikyo, you were my first love, but Kagome and I have a very special bond that we would never have. I am going to be a father of her child in a few months, so I'm needed here and not with you. Kagome and I would give our lives to save each others."  
  
"So you rather be with my recarntion than with me."  
  
"Yes, Kikyo. Because you're not the person you use to be and you are not of the living."  
  
"So just because of that you have no desire to be with me."  
  
"Kikyo, now would be the best time for you to depart from this world and return to the world of the dead."  
  
"I understand and now I have no need to walk about this earth. I will leave and to never bother anyone again, good bye Inuyasha." Kikyo said as her fake body was engulfed with a large blue glowing aura as spirits left her body and her fake body disintegrated into a pile of dust and was blown away by the wind.  
  
"Good bye Kikyo. I hope you will rest in peace." Inuyasha whispered and took off to the well.  
  
As he got there, the scent of Koga was all around and the scent of Kagome, not of a hanyou, but of human. He went after the scents.  
  
_**'That stupid girl. She didn't even listen to me.'  
**_

* * *

At the wolf demon's den, Koga tossed Kagome on his bed.  
  
"Koga, Inuyasha is gonna come and get me you know!"  
  
"Speaking of that mutt face, why in the hell do you smell like him?"  
  
"Because I'm...uh..." Kagome thought trying to find the right words. "...His woman."  
  
"You got to be joking." Koga started laughing.  
  
"Koga, I'm not joking. Look, see." Kagome said pointing to the mark that was a little bit above her collar bone.  
  
**_'That's his mark alright.'_** "Then I'll kill Inuyasha."  
  
"You will not hurt him!"  
  
"What do you think you would be able to do about it?" He laughed again and when he stopped laughing, he pulled her clothes off and tossed them a side.  
  
"Oh just wait Koga. I'll do something about it." Kagome gave him a very evil look, while she tried to hide her naked body.  
  
"Uh huh. Right, what can a mere human do to a demon." He pinned her down and started to force himself on her.  
  
"Oh, so you think I'm olny a human, huh?" She trying to fight him off.  
  
"Mostly except for your miko powers. Now hold still."  
  
"No! Stop Koga."  
  
"Shut up now. This won't hurt much."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"NO! INUYASHA, HELP!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
At the moment Koga was about to make contact with Kagome, Inuyasha came through the opening of the cave.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted happily to see him.  
  
"Koga, get your ass off of her right now! And let her go!"  
  
"I'll get off of her for a fight, but I'm not gonna let her go and anyways over my dead body, mutt face." Koga climbed off of her and got ready to have the fight.  
  
"That can be arranged. Kagome, get dressed." Inuyasha said unsheathing Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha, keep him busy until sunrise, then I'll teach him not to do what he did to me." Kagome covered her breasts with her arms and walked over to where her clothes were tossed and got dressed. 'It's almost sunrise. Then I can beat the crap out of that hentai wolf.'  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll kill you mutt face for messing with my woman." Koga began kicking at him, but Inuyasha kept blocking the blows.  
  
"You stupid ass wolf, Kagome isn't your woman, she's mine, you just wish that she was yours."  
  
After 10 minutes of Inuyasha and Koga battling, the sun was peeking in the mountains. Inuyasha and Koga was breathing hardly.  
  
**_'Yes, it's time._**' Kagome thought.

* * *

Alright that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up, when I get around to finishing it soon. I kinda think that you all know what's gonna happen to Koga next, right?! Well I'm gonna go it's getting late. So see ya all next time. PLZ REVIEW. Arigutou. 


	23. Koga Gets An Ass Whippin' Of His Life

Arigutou for the reviews. Well some of you guessed that Koga's gonna get a beating and your right. So I'll let you get on with reading the story.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Inuyasha characters. The only character I own is Serima.

* * *

****

**CHAPTER 23: KOGA GET AN ASS WHIPPIN' OF HIS LIFE**

****

__

_'About time, now I get to rest and let Kagome to carry on.'_ Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and whispered, _"Beat the shit out of him. Nobody does that to you against your will."_ Then Inuyasha sat down on the floor of the cave to rest and lower his head for a moment.  
  
"What are you doing mutt-face? We're in the middle of a battle."  
  
"Oh you'll see. Look at Kagome." Inuyasha rose his head back up and gave a very evil grin.  
  
"Hey Koga, I have a little surprise for you." Kagome stept into the sun light that was entering the cave.  
  
An aura formed around her. Her inu ears appeared, the silver streaks returned back in her hair, her nails grew back to claws, teeth turned to fangs, lips and eye lids turned to a light blue, a light blue streak on her cheeks appeared and she grew in hight.  
  
"UH...What the..." Koga's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
She grabbed into the small shoulder bag she has with her, grabbing her camera, and taking a picture of Koga.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha." Inuyasha and Kagome laughed wildly.  
  
"That's a classic." Kagome said.  
  
"Uh huh." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Here Inuyasha." She gave him the camera to him.  
  
"What you want me to do with this?"  
  
"I know the others would of liked to see me beat the shit out of Koga, so take pictures of the fight."  
  
"Oh okay." Inuyasha held it up ready to take pictures. ( A/N: Kagome has tought Inuyasha how to use a camera)  
  
"Koga, time for some pay back for what you have done." Turning her attention to Koga and giving a real threatening look and cracking her nuckles.  
  
"Fine. If I win you are mine, if you win..."  
  
"If I win, you promise to never call me your woman again and to let me be. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Okay. Just to let you know, I'm not gonna hold back."  
  
"Ohhhhh... I'm scared." He said sarcasticly.  
  
"Don't you dare underestimate me, Koga. Let's just start."  
  
Inuyasha starts taking pictures.  
  
They both got into a fighting stance, Kagome staring him down with a death glare. She made a dash at him, swipping with her claws as if she was to rip him apart. Her claws broke his armor that was protecting his chest. Before she could bring her other hand back to Koga's broken armor, he quickly moved out of her way to advoid the next blow that he would of came to him. A second later, his armor then shattered into many peices, he looked down to where is was to be and there were five light scratches on his chest.  
  
"You...you...broke my armor and scretched me, you bitch!"  
  
"Hey no one has the right to call me a bitch!" Her face started turning red out of anger.  
  
"Now you've done it, stupid wolf. You got her even more pissed off." Inuyasha said in a light giggle.  
  
"You stay out of this mutt-face!" He focused back on his opponent.  
  
Koga took aim at Kagome and started slashing at her upper body, but she easily dodged the blows. Koga wasn't as fast as he was with the shards so her speed was a bit greater than his. She ducked down under Koga's attacks, she swipped her claws at him, slicing deep into his chest. Blood splattered all over her. A second later, she changed to kicking. Hiting him several times in the all of the vulnerable spots and sending him flying into the cave wall on the far end, leaving a great crater behind him. He soon fell to the ground and laid motionless while a good amount of blood flowed out of his body. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome, you look good covered in blood." Inuyasha said joking.

"What?" She looked down at her claws and to her clothes. _'Oh, I have his blood all over me.'_ She then looked to where he was laying.  
  
"I wonder if I killed him?"  
  
"I wish you did." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Don't say that. I wanted to teach him a lesson, not kill him."  
  
"But you didn't. So Kagome, lets go home."  
  
"All right." She and Inuyasha started heading out of the cave when Koga got up on his feet.  
  
"Stop...Get back...here! I'm not...done with...you yet!" He said with a hand placed over the deep scratches on his chest, as he limped over to the two hanyous.  
  
"Koga, look at yourself you can barely walk and yet you still wanna fight?" Kagome said.  
  
"I...still can fight...even if I'm....hurt..." He then fell to the ground and stayed there.  
  
"No more fighting, Koga. Good bye." With that Kagome and Inuyasha left the cave and headed home.  
  
_'No It can't be! I lost my woman. I lost to her. It must all be bad dream.'_ Koga then fainted.  
  
**A hour later**

"Kagome, aren't you gonna clean up?"

"I will after we return to the village."

"Okay."

"Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What took you so long to rescure me?"  
  
"Well, uh, a several hours ago, I was getting a feeling that someting happened to you. So I headed to the well and before I got there, Kikyo was wondering about. So she delayed me."  
  
"What did she want?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well she wanted the usual, me to go with her, but I told her that I couldn't 'cause of you."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I told her that the best thing for her was to likely forget about me and for her to feturn to the after life. So she finnally gave in and then took her leave from this world."  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist gently and slowly brought his soft, lips close to hers and both melted right into each others warm embrace. Inuyasha nibbled on her bottom lip wanting to be let in. She let his tongue into her mouth and she placed hers in his. After a minute or to they broke their kiss and started walking again.  
  
**Outside of Kaede's hut  
**  
"Kagome, I'd have to say, you did great for beating the shit out of Koga. And yet it was entertaining to see." He said laughing just at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, too bad that I couldn't see myself beating him up, but at least there's pictures."  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo said as he ran out of the hut and jumped into her arms.

* * *

All right ppl thats it for this chapter. Well, Kagome got to beat the hell out of Koga so that should do ya for a while. I'm out of here then. Later. PLZ REVIEW.  
-Inu-freak1116 


	24. KAGOME! WHAT HAPPENED?

All righty here's the next chapter hope you all like. Uh I have nothing else to say, so start reading.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does. I only have the right to Serima.

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: KAGOME! WHAT HAPPENED?**

"Hi Shippo."  
  
"Kagome, you're covered in blood! Are you injured?" Shippo said and gave her a worried look.  
  
"I know, but I'm not injured."  
  
"Yeah, by luck that someone doesn't have any shards now." He cocked an attitude just to mess around with her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I had the advantage."  
  
"Like hell you did. If you had an advantage, I guess I shouldn't of come to your aid."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha?!" Kagome gave him that look.  
  
"Uh, what?"_ 'Don't say it!'_ He knew what she was gonna say.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Waaaaaaammmmmmmm."  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"It wasn't by luck."  
  
"If it wasn't for me you..."  
  
At that second, Sango and Miroku heard the chrashing sound and yelling that was right outside and came out of the hut and also noticed that Kagome was drenched in fresh blood.  
  
"...would of been raped!"  
  
"What?" Miroku and Sango looked down at Inuyasha and quickly up to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! What happened?! Raped by whom?" Sango said while she and Miroku rushed over to their friend.  
  
"I'm fine. It's a long story. I'll tell you after I get cleaned up."  
  
Inuyasha got up off the ground.  
  
They all walked into the hut, but Kagome went to her room and got into her bag. She pulled out a towel, a blue shirt, blue shorts, a clean bra and panties. She walked pass everyone and started heading out of the hut.  
  
"Kagome, would you like it if I came along?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, if you want to."  
  
Sango got up off the floor, getting her Hiraikotsu, and followed Kagome out to the spring.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kagome got undressed and got into the spring to was all of Koga's blood off of her. While Sango started to clean her bloody clothes.  
  
"You know Inuyasha was worring about you all night, right?"  
  
"Yeah, just because I wouldn't listen to what he was trying to tell me."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Inuyasha was right about the full moon." She laid her head back into the water to get the blood in her hair out.  
  
"So you were easily open to attacks." Sango walked over to a tree and drapped Kagome's clothes over a branch.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I can see that you are starting to act arrogant as Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh Sango, it's not like that. I'm just having mood swings and soon I'll be having morning sickness and every thing else that comes with being pregnant."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"And yet, who knows how many 'pups' I'll be giving birth to in this litter." She finished cleaning the rest of the blood off.  
  
(a/n- I dont exactly know execpt its in between 2 and 5)  
  
"Well you might wanna hope it not too many. Don't inu's have like a litter up to seven or something?"  
  
"Yeah about that, but I really do hope I have no more than five at once."  
  
"Yeah even five would be a lot of stress."  
  
"I'm done." Kagome got out, dried off, and got dressed.  
  
"Okay, then lets go back." They both grabbed their stuff and went back to the village.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Kagome and Sango entered into the hut, to see what all the comotion was about, and sat down next to their partners. Everyone went silent for a minute or two.  
  
"Kagome, tell us, what happened last night." Miroku said with the others agreeing with him.  
  
"Well I left home about three and a half hours before sunrise. Soon as I got out of the well and started heading back here, I felt Koga's presence. I knew he was up to something, I started to run here, but he cought me and took me back to his den." Kagome leaned against Inuyasha.  
  
"Then what happened?" Sango said.  
  
"He must of sent the tribe out to do something 'cause it was only the two of us. He threw me onto his bed and pulled my clothes off. He had me pinned down as he was forcing himself on me. I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't listen." Kagome raised an arm up to Inuyasha's right ear and started rubbing it.  
  
Everyone looked at Miroku, having a smirk on his face, imagining Kagome without any clothes on. Sango smacked him.  
  
"Oww. Okay, okay. I'll stop."  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, that you had to go home last night just to get a camera and that you had to go through that." Sango said.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Kagome gave a little smile.  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
"But just a second before he could do anything else, Inuyasha ran in and got pissed off at what he seen Koga trying to do to me. Koga got off and went to fight, giving me time to get dressed. They both battled until sunrise. I stood right in front of Koga as the light turned me back. I then challenged him to repay him for what he has done and he accepted, but we made a deal."  
  
"What type of deal?" Shippo asked.  
  
"If I won, he promised to never call me his woman again and to let me be, but if he won, I would have to be his women."  
  
"So if you're here, how was the battle?"  
  
"I shattered his armor that was protecting his chest. With every blow he was sending to me, I was quick enough to duck under and then I slicing deep into his chest, his blood splattering everywhere."  
  
"That explains you being covered in blood." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not done yet. Anyways, after I sliced his chest open, I started kicking him in the vulnerable spots, sending him flying into the cave wall on the far end, leaving a great crater behind him, he tried to get up and fight some more but he fell unconscious."  
  
"Sounds like ye had a trying night."  
  
"Hai." Kagome yawned.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, ye two go rest up."  
  
They both nodded, got up, went to Kagome's room, and went to sleep.

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter everyone. I've been thinking of starting to skip ahead instead of doing the story like day by day. If you would like me to, tell me in your review and I will skip over to Sango and Miroku's wedding and so on. I might start a review response for those who has questions. Until next time PLZ Review. 


	25. Roaming

**YAY!!! 200 reviews. Arigutou everyone. _bows to you_ I decided that you all deserved a long chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Review responce: 

**hersheys-kiss-girl** - I try my best not to repeat myself and I'm trying to use a wider rage of vocabulary.

**Dragon Man 180** - I'm not sure how long it will be when their pups will be playing with Shippo.

**moonlight** - I am debating between 2 and 5 pups, but when I get it closer to birth I'll finally decide.

**Valdimarian** - That's a good idea of someone crashing the wedding. After I read your review I started thinking about it, so I'll get someone to do it. Thanks.

**Shippo1 Kitsune** - Kagome will have certain attacks that combines meko, and demonic powers, and she can use the powers sepreatly, but she won't be able to figures out and learn her new abilities until she has the pups.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, I only have posession of Serima.**

* * *

CHAPTER 25: Roaming

Two days later,

As the sun begun to rise, everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for Kagome. She was nearly up all night with morning sickness.

_'I've only had this less than a day and I'm sick and tired of it. I hope it won't last too long.'_ She thought as she laid half awake, next to Inuyasha, and not too far from her was a bucket.

Awhile later Inuyasha started to stirr.

"How ya doin' there?" Inuyasha whispered as he gently wrapped his left arm around her from behind.

"Not too good." She turned to face him.

"Yeah, you don't look too well."

"Inuyasha, please don't start with me, I'm not up for it."

"I was joking, you look fine. Here." Inuyasha placed a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

"You're a bit warm, I'll see if Kaede has something for that little fever and your vomitting."

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"Anything for you."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, before he got off the floor. When he left the room he followed Kaede's scent, to save some time looking for her. Kaede was already outside talking to a villager, so he waited until they were done talking to walk up to her.

"Kaede, would you have something for fevers and vomitting?"

"I do."

"Can I have some to give Kagome?"

"Hai, come with me."

He nodded.

Inuyasha followed Kaede as they went into the hut and walked over to her herbal medicine table. She put some grined up herbs in a cup, with warm water, and mixed it.

"Let Kagome drink this, it should make her feel better and able to rest. It shouldn't take long for it to start working." She handed Inuyasha the cup.

"Thanks."

He walked steadily back to Kagome and crouched down next to her, giving her the cup.

"Thank you." She started to drink it.

"She said that it should help you rest for a while and you'll feel better soon." He sat down against a wall and pulled her, into a craddling position, in his lap as he rocked her back and forth.

"Inuyasha, you're gonna be a good father." She gave out a long yawn and begun to fall asleep in his arms.

"I hope so. Sleep well." He lowered his head, kissed the top of her head, and also fell asleep.

----------

Three hours later

"I wonder if Kagome and Inuyasha is awake by now?" Shippo said.

"How 'bout we all go check up on them?" Sango said.

"Alright." The others said.

Sango, Shippo, Serima, and Miroku got up from the floor and they all walked to the opening of Kagome's room. They all peered in to see, they were still asleep, but both of their ears were twitching.

"She's finally getting some sleep. Thats good." Sango said.

"Yeah, after being up most of the night, she really needs it." Shippo and Serima said.

"We'll let them be for now." Miroku said.

"Right."

They all went back into the front room and sat down.

-----------

An hour and a half later,

Kagome was still in the position that Inuyasha had her in when she fell asleep and she slowly woke up. She seen that Inuyasha was still asleep, she reached up to the top of his head and started rubbing his left ear. He leaned his head into her hand and smiled as he let out a light purr. She was looking at his face when he slowly opened his eyes, revealing his golden eyes.

"You feeling better?"

"Uh-huh, much better."

"Good." He lowered his head more and gave her a kiss.

"Lets go see what the others are doing."

"Okay then."

He let go of his grip on her, letting her get up and changing her clothes. He stood up and walked to the opening of the room, waiting for Kagome to finish changing.

"I'm done Inuyasha." She walked over to him.

"Alright." They both walked out to the main room where almost everyone were.

"Hey, look who's up." Miroku said.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Shippo said as he jumped into her arms.

"I'm fine Shippo."

"You got some well needed sleep, right Kagome?" Sango said.

"Hai, thanks to Kaede. Where is Kaede anyways?"

"She's out collecting herbs." Serima said.

"Thanks Serima."

"No problem."

"I'll be back."

Kagome walked out of the hut and went to fine Kaede. She followed her scent to see she was in forest, getting herbs.

"Kaede." She called out.

"Hai. I see ye are doing fine."

"I wanted to thank you for the medicine you gave Inuyasha to give to me."

"There is no need for ye to thank me."

"I wanted to though."

"Kagome, I've been meaning to tell ye this, there is a way that ye don't have to go through the pain of bearing."

"How would that be?"

"By using ye miko powers, but ye need to control them first, to be able to do so. Even though ye are now a hanyou, ye are still a miko and can gain all of the powers, if ye would want to master them."

"Kaede, I do want to learn all my miko powers, but up till now, I just didn't have the time and now I have the time. So will you help me master them?"

"Hai, ye will start in two days." She got up and went back to her hut.

"Thank you."

Kagome decided to walk in the forest on her back to the village and noticed the scent of a youkai coming towards the village. She looked at her suroundings and heard or seen nothing there. _'Hm nothing. I thought I smelt a demon.'_ She started walking and smelt the demon's scent again. _'There's the scent again. It seems to be coming from above. I guess I'll check it out.'_ She looked up but could only see trees.

She jumped up in a large tree, jumping brach by branch, making her way to the top. She peeked her head out of the tree to see a long demon with big eyes and large teeth, flying above her head. It looked really familar. _'I believe that's Hadji.'_ Kagome stood up on the highest branch "Hadji." She said.

_'Huh?' _The demon looked down and reconized the voice.

"Is that you Kagome?" he said.

"Yeah, you looking for Miroku?"

"Yes."

"Meet me at the ground and I'll take you to him." She started jumping down on the branches.

"Okay."

He found a small clearing and lowered himself there and transformed to normal. She walked over to where he was.

"Miroku is gonna be glad that you've shown up. Tonight is a special night for him." Kagome said with a smile as they both started to walk to the village.

"What's the event?"

"I'm not to say. Miroku will tell you himself."

"Okay. What happened to you?"

Kagome told him what happened and everything.

-------

When they got to the hut, Kagome told Hadji to wait outside while she went inside to see if the others were in, but there was only Kaede making lunch, in a big pot, for everyone.

"Kaede, where is everyone?"

"They're out in the the village."

"Thanks." Kagome walked back out and turned to him. "They're out, lets go look for them.

"All right."

They made their into the village, as it was getting busy and crowded. For awhile, Kagome looked over to the fields that surrounded the village and seen the village kids having fun chasing one an other. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. _'Oh, Shippo and Serima is playing over there.'_ She grabbed onto Hadji and pulled him out of the crowd and headed where the two kitsunes were playing.

"Shippo! Serima!" Kagome said getting their attention.

"Hey Kagome." They said in unison as they ran up to her.

"Oh, hi Hagji." Shippo said.

"Hi." Hagji replayed back.

"Do you two know where everyone else is?"

"Yeah." They said.

"Where would they be?"

"Miroku to look for a special gift for Sango. Inuyasha went to the lake to get away from the noise, I guess." Shippo said.

"And Kohaku went with Sango to get her new kimono." Serima said.

"Oh, that's right, I almost for got. I gotta get mine too. Thanks."

"No problem." They said in unison and headed back to play.

"Oh, kaede is cooking lunch so in a little while go to the hut, okay?"

"Okay!"

Kagome and Hadji went back into the crowd. She figured that Miroku would be looking for jewels to give Sango. The last stand the came to, there they seen Miroku looking at some fine jewels. Kagome pulled Hadji behind her, as she made her way up to him.

"Hey Miroku."

"Oh, hi Kagome."

"Does this creature belong to you?" She said pushing Hadji in front of her.

"Hello Master Miroku."

"Oh, my dear friend Hadji. When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago." He said.

"Okay, I have a few things to do so I'll let you two talk." Kagome said.

"Okay." Miroku said.

Kagome walked off and vanished into the crowd. She was heading to the village tailor, that wasn't too far from where she was. Once she came to the tailor's hut, she went inside.

"Hello." She said.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, your kimono is finished. Come this way."

Kagome nodded and followed her into a bigger room and there was Sango trying on her wedding kimono, to make sure it fits perfectly.** ( a/n - I'm gonna describe Sango's kimono next chapter)**

"Hey Sango, I like your kimono."

"Thanks."

"Here's it is, Lady Kagome. Lets see how it fits." The lady handed it to her.

"Okay." Kagome walked up on a little stand and put on her kimono. The lady tied the obi (belt) around Kagome's waist. **( a/n- I'll describe kagome's next chapter as well)**

"There. How is it?"

"It's really nice. It fits nicely. What do you think Sango?"

"It looks good on you."

"Thanks." The lady untied the obi and Kagome took off her kimono and folded it up. She gave the tailor the money for her kimono and started heading out.

"Hey Kagome, where ya goin'?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to the lake to get Inuyasha."

"Oh okay. I'll see you back at Kaede's."

"Yeah. Later." Kagome walked out, with her kimono folded in her right hand. _'I'll drop my kimono off at Kaede's before I go get Inuyasha, its on the way anyways.'_ She decided to get out of the crowd and run on the outside of the village to Kaede's. She walked in and went straight to her room, placed it down on her backpack and left the hut.

She ran into a green medow with flowers surrounding her, having the air press against her and her hair blowing freely in the wind, she felt as if she was truely free. She slowed down as she soon came upon the lake. She seen Inuyasha sitting in front of it and walked up to him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing really. I wanted some peace and quiet, since it was getting a little noisy in the village."

"I don't blame you for that." She sat down next to him.

"I use to came here a lot to think, many years ago."

"Oh."

"Why did you come here?" Inuyasha pulled her into his lap.

"To get you."

"What for?"

"To tell you lunch should be done by now."

"Oh okay, and what did you talk to Kaede about?"

"Nothing much, except I've decided to finish training as a miko."

"That's good, I guess."

"Yeah. I don't know about you but I'm hungy. Com'n lets go." She got up out of his lap.

"All right." He got up and started walking. "Huh?" He stopped and felt a little tingle, like a bug bit, on his neck. He raised his hand and smacked the vermin. It laid with swirly eyes in his hand. "I sould of known."

"It's Myoga. I wounder where he came from?"

"It doen't matter, he can't answer right now anyways. Here you can watch him." Inuyasha handed her Myoga and they walked off once more.

----------

By the time Inuyasha and Kagome got to Kaede's, everyone was done with what they were doing and about to eat. They went over to the table and sat down. Then everyone begun to eat.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I don't really have anything to say except the next chapter will take awhile for me to do 'cause the wedding. Well I'm outta here and plz REVIEW!!! I'm counting on you all, Later.**


	26. Sango and Miroku's Wedding

Hello everyone I'm so sorry I didn't get this up earlier and I know your patience is running low. I like to say thanks to maidenofthemist89 for helping me get started. And I decided not to have the wedding crashed. This chapter will have some lemon towards the end. I'll keep this short and allow you to read.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 26: Sango and Miroku's Wedding

"Oh Kagome, I'm so nervous! I know nothing about married life, or in that case children." Sango's face showing her obvious concern as she ground the rice for that evenings feast.

"Calm down Sango, everything will be fine." Kagome said placing a comforting arm around her friend as she took the pestle away from her"Besides, I don't think this bowl can take much more of your nerves" Smiling down she continued"Really, it isn't much more different, it just means you're trust for one another will deepen..."

Just then Kaede entered, her weathered face revealing a smile, "Will the two of ye be kind enough to come with me for a moment?" noticing the slightly hesitant looking on their faces, she continued, "I believe the others will be able to finish without." It was true, the rest of the village women and elder girls were there, assisting in the cooking preparations; nodding both followed.

* * *

"Tell me Kaede, why is it that you wanted to meet on the outskirt of the village?" Miroku's voice was that of curiousness as Kaede came down the thin dirt road, both Sango and Kagome trailing behind her.

"Patients young monk, now if the four of ye will just follow me, it's but a short distance" (Inuyasha is there too, he's just being quite) turning she continued down the path till she came to the foot of the hill. "Here ye are," gesturing behind her to two, sturdy huts, "goodness knows ye'll be needing the privacy," as both couples reddened she continued, "All of ye's belonging have already been moved over for ye."

Suddenly Kaede was attacked by a pair of squealing girls, both trying desperately to show their gratitude.

* * *

The two sat, under the lushes branches; this was going to serve as the spot for their wedding. Ensnared by his muscular arms, they sat, overlooking the pond, "Miroku."

"Hum."

"I was thinking,"

"Tell me."

"Well, Kagome was telling me, that in her world, the couple, well, kisses in front of everyone, in a way of showing their undying love," hesitating for a moment she continued, "I know it's a little, shameless, but it could be fun."

Pushing her away he looked at her, eyes warm, "Sango I think what would be wonderful."

Suddenly her eyes brightened, "Really?"

"Really, in fact," a mischievous look came over his face, "I think we should practice." Tilting her chin upward their lips met…

* * *

"Kagome are you sure this… stuff will help?" her face held hesitation as she looked at what was in her friends hand.

"Trust me Sango, it'll be fine; honestly, you can handle slaying murderous demons, but at the sight of rouge and you panic. Now stop moving!" After a few more minutes of gussying she held up a mirror, "There now, what do you think?"

"It's amazing, but…" At that moment, the door slid open as Miroku stepped in.

"Sango, I was wondering if you had a…" Suddenly he stopped, as his eyes fell upon his bride to be, with two quick strides the he crossed the room, "Tell me, is this the rouged slayer that I fell for, or did our lord's princess still away?"

Blushing, Sango looked up… clearing her throat, "I think I'll leave the two of you alone for a minute." Slipping out the door she headed of in search of her Inuyasha.

* * *

Both Miroku and Sango knelt under the large tree, as Kaede muttered under her breath a simple blessing of happiness. They made their oath to keep faithful and obedient to one another within their relationship.

There in front of them, sat three different size sake dishes with a kettle of sake. Kaede poured sake into the two small dishes and set the kettle down on the table. They picked up the small dish in front, took three sips and placed it down at the same time. After the sake was poured into the medium dishes, they took three sips and placed it down. Last, sake was poured into the large dishes after they took three sips and sat the last sake dish down.

After the San-San-Kudo, the drinking of the sake, they stood up holding one another hands. It was time to exchange rings. They faced Kaede as she spoke, "Kohaku, ye may bring the rings."

"Hai, Kaede-sama." He walked up to where she, his sister and brother-in-law were standing and held the two rings out.

"Take a ring and ye place them on one another's finger."

Miroku took the smaller ring, raised Sango's left hand and slipped it onto her ring finger and Sango took the one that was left and slipped it on Miroku's left ring finger.

"Now ye lips may meet." Kaede said.

They faced one another; as Miroku looked down into Sango's eyes with love and affection flickering within each others eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed one hand on his cheek and an arm around his neck as their faces slowly moved in. they closed their eyes once their lips met and stayed there for a few seconds and shortly parted.

(A/N- Kagome's taking pictures of all this just to remind you)

Miroku turned and raised a hand, "Party time! And sake for everyone!" He walked Sango down past the gang and everyone went into the village as the festivities begun. Music was playing as villagers' danced away and most sipped sake, but everyone having fun.

Kagome sat watching Shippo and Serima ran around with masks on as the other children did as well while Inuyasha went to their own hut to get a couple sodas.

Miroku and Sango were having fun dancing away and celebrating the time and Hachi and Myoga out drinking some sake, but Myoga having a bit too much and passing out in Hachi's pocket.

Once Inuyasha got back with the sodas, he walked up to Kagome from behind and stuck an arm out in front for her holding a can, "Here you go Kagome." He hung his head over hers as she looks up to him and kissed.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She grabbed the can out of his hand and he sat down next to her.

"Why are you watching the runts?" He took a big gulp of soda.

"I don't know, I was just thinking."

"About what?" He looked at her.

"Oh nothing." She shook her head and smiled.

"Well okay, if you say so. Why aren't you out drinking?"

"Inuyasha, in my world, we learn that drinking while pregnant does damage to the growing babies and I don't want ours health to be damaged in anyway, so I'm not gonna have any sake."

"Oh okay."

* * *

As the festivities begun to die down and everything got cleaned up, villagers' went to their huts to get a good night's rest, even though some will have hangovers.

In her arms, Kagome held two tired kitsunes, all worn out from running around, she rocked them slowly as she walked to Kaede's hut to put them down for the night. Inuyasha carried the passed out Hachi on his back and walked with Kagome to Kaede's. As Sango and Miroku went on up to their hut.

"Kaede, Kaede?" Kagome whispered as she quietly entered the hut.

"In here Kagome!" she said from another room.

"Hey Kaede, I've come to drop off Shippo and Serima."

"Ye go right ahead and ye must head off to bed yeself."

"Hai, I know and I will." Kagome placed Shippo in his room and covered him up; she went into another room and placed Serima down and covered her up and quietly walked away from the two rooms.

"Ye better, ye need rest."

"I know, oh Inuyasha's bringing Hachi in here for the night, is that alright with you?" Kagome sat down.

"Hai."

"He should be coming in any…" she stopped as Inuyasha came in the door and dropped Hachi on the ground.

"Damn he weighs a lot." He rolled his shoulders back to relieve some pressure. "Well lets go Kagome."

"Okay. See you in the morning Kaede." She got up from the ground; she and Inuyasha walked out and went up towards their hut.

Once inside, Kagome unzipped two sleeping bags and laid one over another; she went to get into her bag, pulled out her night clothes and changed, not caring if Inuyasha was watching or not and crawled in between the two blankets. Inuyasha took his jacket and shirt off and blew out the only candle that lit the room; got in between the blankets and wrapped his arms around her.

"Love you Inuyasha." She said as her eyes begun to get heavy.

"Love you too Kagome."

"Goodnight." She yawned and fell asleep in his warm embrace.

"Goodnight." He fell asleep as well.

* * *

(A/N - If you don't read lemons, you might not want to read the rest.)

About four yards away, in another hut, the lights were dimmed as Sango was in another room putting on a robe. She was nervous because it would be the first time engaging in her lust and love for anyone. Miroku was sitting on their futon mattress with his robe barely covering anything. He motioned for her to come closer.

As she made her way towards him, her heart was beating faster and faster. Miroku got up and grabbed Sango tightly against his muscular body for he has waited to long for this night. With Sango's body pressed up against his, he could feel her heart racing and knew she was very nervous.

"Sango, you're nervous aren't you?" He gently whispered in her ear.

"Yes."

"If it would make you feel a bit better, I'm kind of nervous myself."

"Really!"

"Yes."

At that moment, he grabbed right under her butt, picked her up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He begun to kiss her neck, giving her chills of sensual feelings, laid her down and took off his robe. Sango was sitting up a little, so she reached be hind his neck pulled him down, and crawled on top of him, making the connecting and slowly riding him.

She leaned her head over his, went down for kisses and slowly moved away from his lips down to his neck. As she was kissing his neck, she begun nipping at it, sending chills down his spine as he was enjoying it and getting bigger inside of her. At the time she was doing this, he slyly slipped her gown off. He grabbed her butt and rocked her faster and faster each moment. He laid there as he felt his temperature rose. He flipped her over and begun pounding her hard as she begun to scream a little.

(A/N - Okay that's as much detailed it's gonna get.)

They continued for a few hours in the night and after they were done, they both were out like a light.

* * *

Alright that's it for the chapter. I'm sooooooo sorry that I didn't get it done at all earlier on. I hope you didn't give up on me. It's just because I'm crammed with homework and all. But I'll let you know I have the next chapter half way done, so I'll get that on up when it's done. Well time for me to go for now. Sayonara. 


	27. Some News for Miroku

Alright here is the next chapter and I don't have much to say, so go ahead and read.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own Serima.

* * *

Chapter 27: Some News for Miroku

During the after noon, two weeks later, Sango ran over to Kagome, who was just heading into the village to see Kaede. Sango bent over to catch her breathe.

"What's the matter Sango?" She said to her friend.

"Kagome, I think I might be pregnant? I'm five days late for my period!"

"Really?"

"I think so."

"I have something that can clarify it, so come with me." Sango nodded and followed her to the hut.

"Like what is it?" Sango asked.

"It's like a test. Where is it?" She said as she dug through her back pack until she found it_. 'Ah ha, here it is!' _She stood up and handed the pregnancy test to her friend. "All you have to do is read the instructions, use it, and you'll find out if you are or not."

"Okay." Sango began reading the instructions, but not about what color means what.

5 minutes later, the result was shown.

"Kagome, what does blue mean?" She got her friends attention.

"It means you're pregnant!" Kagome said happily as she looked at her friend.

"I…I am!"

"Yeah, I gotta see the look on Miroku's face when you tell him!"

"I gotta tell him!" She questioned.

"Yeah, you should."

"Alright."

"Lets go find the guys."

"Okay."

As they started heading down towards the village, they have seen Shippo and Serima coming towards them.

"Kagome! Sango!" Shippo said and they began running to them.

"Hey you two!" They said and the kitsunes jumped up on them and gave hugs.

"Where you going Kagome?"

"To find the guys, why?"

"Just wondering. We know where they are, they're at Kaede's talking."

"They are?" The girls said in unison.

"Yeah." Serima said.

"Okay, thanks you guys." Kagome said.

"Wanna know why we're looking for the guys?" Sango said as they begun walking to Kaede's.

"Yeah!" The kitsunes said.

"Well I have something to tell Miroku."

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" They said really wanting to know.

"Don't say anything about it, but I'm pregnant!" Sango whispered.

"Really!" They both said.

"Yeah." Kagome and Sango said.

"Congratulations, Sango!"

"Thanks." Shippo and Serima jumped on her giving her a hug.

As they came down the trail, all four seen Miroku and Inuyasha standing outside of Kaede's hut and noticed that they were about to leave.

"Okay you two, now word about it, okay?" Sango whispered.

"Alright."

They walked down closer towards the hut and stopped as Miroku and Inuyasha turned and started walking their way. As Miroku looked towards the trail, he had seen the girls and the two kitsunes standing there.

"Look who decided to show up?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"So, it's not like I didn't know." Inuyasha said flatly.

"Miroku, I have something to tell you." Sango said as Inuyasha went over to Kagome and Miroku stopped right in front of her.

"What is it my dearest?" He said looking into her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you serious?" Miroku said with a dumb-found look.

"Yes."

"I, um, don't know what to say!"

"Ain't you happy? That you're finally gonna have a child?" Sango said.

"Yeah, I am." He gave Sango a hug and kissed her.

"Well, while they're having a moment right now, I might as well go train my miko powers with Kaede." Kagome said to Inuyasha as they held one another.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Inuyasha kissed her before she left.

"Bye Inuyasha."

"Bye Kagome!" Shippo and Serima said.

"Bye."

"Hi Inuyasha." Shippo said as he jumped up on his shoulder.

'_Oh great! I'm stuck with him!'_ Inuyasha thought. "Get off of me!"

"Hey, wanna play a game?" Shippo said with a smirk.

"No."

"Oh come on."

"I said no! And get off!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine." Shippo said and pulled out a little stone sculpture and placed it on Inuyasha's hands; as it turned into a big stone by using one of his illusion tricks, Inuyasha was stuck crouched to the ground as Shippo put one of his little sutras on it and jumps off.

"Shippo! Get this thing off of me now!" Inuyasha yelled, but Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Serima begun laughing at Inuyasha

"No, you wouldn't play a game with me, so you get to stay like that."

"Shippo! Just wait 'til I get this thing off!" Inuyasha started to get furious.

"Was that really necessary?" Serima asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to play a little joke."

"You know that your little joke is gonna cost you, right?"

"That's why it's not gonna come off until Kagome's back."

"Now that's just mean." Sango said.

"Although it is funny, but he doesn't really deserve it." Miroku said.

"Oh alright." Shippo walked back over to where Inuyasha was pinned. "You promise not to hit me if I remove it."

"Okay, I won't." Inuyasha said.

"Good." Shippo removed the sutra and his little rock. As soon as Inuyasha was able to move, he placed a grin on his face and his fist begun to make contact with Shippo's head.

Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Shippo cried as sixteen bumps appeared on top of his head.

"Inuyasha, don't you think that was too much?" Sango and Miroku said.

"No."

"You know if Kagome was here right now, she would sit you big time." Miroku said.

"Yeah I know that." He said flatly.

"Hey sis!" Kohaku called out from down the trail with Kirara on his shoulder.

"Oh Kohaku. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to ask if you would watch me train."

"Yeah, sure. Are you gonna come with Miroku?" She asked as she begun walking to her brother.

"Yeah, I got nothing else to do." He turned and the three walked off, towards the woods.

"Well it's just us three left." Shippo looked around and seen no sign of Inuyasha. "I guess it's just you and me Serima."

"It looks like it."

"What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know."

"How about we go practice out attacks."

"Okay." The two kitsunes walked off.

* * *

After a couple hours went by, Kagome and Kaede returned to the hut to see everyone sitting on Kaede's porch.

"Their back." Miroku said.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You're tired, huh?" Inuyasha said.

"Uh huh." She said as she gave a long yawn.

"Would you want to go back to our hut and rest?"

"I think I could manage."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She whispered and slowly begun to fall asleep.

"I guess Kagome's training is going to take a lot out of her for a while." Sango said.

"Yeah. Inuyasha you might as well take her back to the hut and let her sleep." Miroku said.

"I was thinking of that." Inuyasha got up from his spot and gently picked up Kagome.

"See ya later." Sango and Miroku said as Inuyasha took off.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I know I just tossed it out there but at least you find out that Sango I now pregnant. All I know for the next chapter there is going to be another time gap. Well its time for me to go for now. If anyone of you are reading any of my other stories, I'll be getting those updated soon. 


	28. A Short Visit at Home

**Ok, ok, ok, I know I haven't updated in a while and I know a lot of you are a bit upset, but here it is. I'll just go ahead and let you all read after the reviewer response.**

* * *

**_Reviewer response:_**

**Leggy freak003: _I'm glad that you like it._**

**Dragon man 180: _That is so true._**

**Kagura2191: _wow you gave me a lot of questions. I'm not sure what exactly Kagome is gonna have yet and same with Sango, I'm not sure how many Sango will have yet, Miroku will stop womanizing, and I think Inuyasha would enjoy being a father after a certain time._**

**WhiteMoonDragon: _I'm glad to hear that you think so. It really cheers me up._**

**And thanks to everyone else for your reviews.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters used besides Serima, she belongs to me.**_

* * *

**Chapter 28: A Short Visit at Home**

For two weeks, Sango has been experiencing serious mood swings and morning sickness. Miroku was getting little sleep and had to aid to Sango all day and night; other words, he looked and felt terrible.

* * *

3 weeks later, right after dawn, Inuyasha and Kagome just woke up.

"Hey Inuyasha, I want to go visit my family today." Kagome said as she was getting dressed.

"What for?"

"It has been two months since I've seen them and I could get some more ramen. Knowing my mom, she really wants to make sure that I'm doing alright and taking care of myself for the baby(s) sake. She'll also wonder how many we're gonna have, but that I don't know."

"I might be able to tell." He placed an ear up to her stomach and listened attentively.

"So?" she watched his other ear twitch.

"I think I hear two or three."

"Really!"

"Yeah, so how long do you want to visit?"

"I was thinking just for the day and returning tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll go."

"Thanks Inuyasha." She gave him a kiss. "Lets drop in on my family for breakfast."

"I thought we were gonna go join everyone at Kaede's this morning!" Inuyasha stood at the opening of the hut.

"Yeah we were, but I would like some of my mom's breakfast."

"Well, alright then."

They walked out and started past the other hut, as Sango and Miroku walked out.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said.

"Oh, hey."

"Ain't you going to Kaede's?"

"No, we're gonna go visit my family and eat there."

"Oh, that's good, you need to visit them."

"Yeah. Well tell everyone where we're going and that we'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya later."

"Bye." Kagome and Inuyasha walked off to the well.

* * *

On the other side of the well, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the shrine and walked in through the backdoor of the house. They smelt the breakfast which was almost done. They went towards the kitchen to see the old man telling Souta one of his boring history stories, as her mom finished putting the food on the table.

They walked into the opening of the kitchen room, as her mom placed the last thing on the table. Her mother looked up to see them standing there.

"Oh Kagome, Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" Jii-san and Souta looked over to the two surprisely.

"Hello." Kagome said.

"When did you get here?" Her mother said.

"Just now."

"Well don't just stand there, come eat." Her mother said with a smile.

"I was hoping you were gonna say that." Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the table and sat down.

* * *

After breakfast, Souta dragged Inuyasha into the living room and wanted to teach him how to play video games, as Kagome and her mom went to the back patio to talk.

"Kagome, how are things going in the other world?"

"It's alright, we haven't had any trouble lately and my friend is pregnant."

"Is she really, the slayer right?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice. Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Yeah and Inuyasha is being very helpful."

"That's good, as long as you're taking care and be careful that you don't do anything that would hurt the little one."

"I know mom and don't worry; I'll be alright with Inuyasha by me. We both won't let anything happen to them."

"Them!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha thinks he heard two or three."

"Oh, and when are they due again?"

"Two months."

"But you've only been carrying them for that long."

"They develop faster than normal human babies."

"Oh, so are you going to have them back there?"

"It would be best if I do have them there."

"Oh okay."

"Well I'm gonna help myself to a shower."

"Okay Kagome."

They both walked back inside, Mrs. Higurashi went into the living room and sat down on the couch, as Kagome went up stairs and got ready to get in the shower.

Inuyasha was getting frustrated with the video game that Souta was trying to teach him how to play. He couldn't figure out what button was what and really didn't know what to do. Souta and his mom was watching Inuyasha and started to laugh a little bit at him.

"Feh, I give up." Inuyasha forcefully gave Souta the controller and stood up looking around for Kagome. "Where's Kagome?" he asked.

"She went to take a shower."

"Oh okay."

* * *

As the day went by, Kagome and Inuyasha filled her family in with what has been happening since the last time they were there last. And once 9 o'clock came around, Jii-san went off to bed as Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room to get Souta.

"Souta, it's time for bed."

"But mom, it's Friday night." He complained.

"Yes I know, but aren't you going somewhere with one of your friend's for two days?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"And you need to be up and ready by eight. So off to bed Souta."

"Oh, okay mom." He turned off his game, went over to Kagome and gave her a hug. "Night sis, you'll be up for breakfast won't you?"

"Of course, I'll see you in the morning." She ruffed his hair up a little. "Now go do what mom said."

"Okay, night Inuyasha." He headed off towards the stairs.

"Sure thing, kid."

"Kagome, you might want to get some rest soon." Her mother said as she went up the stairs.

"I will in a little while mom." Kagome got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, to find any sweets in the fridge or in cub boards.

"What are you doing Kagome?" he got up from the couch and walked in to see what she was doing.

"I'm craving sweets and I know my mom always has something." She was standing on a chair, looking in the cub boards.

"Oh, would you want me to looks for you? So you won't hurt yourself and the pups."

"Well ok." Inuyasha helped her get down off the chair and took her place on the chair. "There should be a bag of candy or something. While you look up there, I'll look through the fridge."

"Sure."

When Kagome looked in the far back bottom of the fridge, she found a banana cream pie, her favorite. She pulled it out of the fridge and placed it on the table.

"What ya find?"

"Some pie to eat." She sat down with two forks and held one up for Inuyasha. "Come and have some."

"Okay." He got off of the chair and sat across from Kagome.

* * *

After they finished off the pie, Kagome got up and yawned.

"Alright Inuyasha, lets go to sleep." She started walking and then without warning, Inuyasha picked her up. "Inuyasha?"

"What? I'm gonna carry you okay!"

"Okay."

He carried her up the stairs as she started to fall asleep. He laid her in her bed and kissed her good night as he laid beside her and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning after eating breakfast, there was a knock on the front door; Souta got up to answer it; it was his friend.

"Hey Souta."

"I'll be ready in a minute."

"Okay."

Souta went into the living room.

"It's my friend, I gotta go now." He hugged his mom, grandpa, and sister. "Bye."

"Have fun." His mom said.

"I will." He grabbed his stuff and went out the door.

"Well mom, it's just about time for us to leave as well."

"I know. How long will it be until your next visit?"

"Three months mom."

"Okay, be careful." She gave her daughter a hug.

"I will, bye mom, bye grandpa." She and Inuyasha started walking out to the well.

"Take care." Jii-san and her mom said.

* * *

**Alright that's it for the chapter, I'm so sorry that I didn't get it up by when I said. I got so wrapped up in school work and I also had to study for my finals. Well now at least you know that Kagome will be either having two or three babies and two months left of being pregnant. Well I gotta go for now and I'll try working on a new chapter as well on my other stories. If you go into my profile I have a summary for a Sango and Miroku fic; so if you like the summary, email me if you would like me to start it. Okay now I will go. Ja ne.**


	29. Challenge

Hello all, I'm so sorry for the huge delay, really I am… this chapter is short but I apologize about it. I haven't had many ideas coming to me lately, but I am one writer who will not abandon my stories. Well I'll let you all go on and read.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters except for Serima.

* * *

Chapter 29: A Challenge

In the late afternoon, a week later, Inuyasha and Miroku were sent to Kaede's to bring food to everyone else, which was back at one of the huts that over looked the village.

"Hopefully they'll be back with the food soon." Shippo complained as he put a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Don't worry Shippo." Serima said eating some candy.

"They're probably walking up the trail now." Sango said.

"Almost here." Kagome said as she sniffed the air and her sensitive ears heard footsteps coming closer to the hut.

"Oh good." Shippo said.

"We're back everyone." Miroku announced as he and Inuyasha entered the hut.

"Welcome back." The girls said.

"Yay, 'bout time!" Shippo said happily.

They walked over and sat beside the girls and placed the food out in front of everyone.

"Lets eat!" Shippo said and started to dig in and everyone got their food.

A while later, everyone inside felt a strong demonic aura coming towards them. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped up from their spots and ran outside to see. They couldn't really see anything because of the trees around, but as the scent of the demon reached Inuyasha's nose, he knew instantly who it was.

'_That smell! What's she doing here?" _He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and looked up towards the trees as there was a huge gust of wind.

"That wind, could it be…?" Miroku stood firmly aware of who it may be.

The girls and Shippo looked out of the window and waited to see who it may be.

"Long time, no fight huh?" The demon walked out from behind the trees, holding a fan in her right hand.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Tell me, why are you here Kagura!" Miroku said sternly.

"Now that I'm free from Naraku, I can fight how I want."

"Are you saying you wanna challenge me Kagura!" Inuyasha said.

"Exactly, unless you're afraid of losing to me." she taunted.

"Never Kagura, I'm not afraid of you!"

"Then lets start."

You're on. Wind Scar!" he thrust Tetsusaiga in front of him as the wave of the attack hurled towards Kagura.

'_If they fight here, the girls may be in danger!' _Miroku thought.

"You should have learned by now that it won't work." She waved her fan, sending a gust of wind as it collided with the wind scar and disintegrating Inuyasha's attack.

"Damn." Inuyasha got ready for another attack.

"Inuyasha, you must take the battle else where, for the safety of the girls!" Miroku shouted.

"Damn it, alright!" Inuyasha dashed into the woods, to the right, to lead Kagura from the huts.

"Not so fast! Dance of Blades!" she turned and flicked her fan again, sending sharp blades of wind after Inuyasha.

"Feh, nice try Kagura." He said from a distance, as he dodged her attacks.

"Hmph." Kagura got on her feather and flew after him, sending more attacks after him.

"Heh, if you keep trying, you just might get a hit, but I don't think so!" he stopped and turned around once he got into an open plain, where there was no one insight.

"Now, no distractions." She landed on the ground in front of Inuyasha.

"Right! Lets do this Kagura!" he readied himself for another attack. "Blades of Blood!"

Back at the hut, the girls walked out to where Miroku was standing.

"Miroku do me a favor and go look out for Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Don't worry Kagome."

"And Miroku, be careful." Sango said.

"I promise I will Sango."

"You better."

"Okay." He takes off in the direction of the destruction.

Some time later, as the girls waited at the hut, Miroku watched from behind the trees

as Inuyasha and Kagura kept fighting. Both Inuyasha and Kagura were growing warn from the little fight.

"Okay Kagura, time to finish this." Inuyasha thought of trying to finish Kagura off by using the backlash wave on her.

"Try it, I dare you." She smirked unaware of what her had in mind and she send a wave of blades his way.

"Backlash wave!" he thrust Tetsusaiga, sending spinning cyclones of energy towards her.

"Damn you Inuyasha! I'll be back to fight you again!" she said right before the cyclones would tear her apart; she pulled out a feather and flew away.

'_Feh, I'll be waiting.'_ Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and crossed his arms.

"Very good Inuyasha. It looks as if Kagura wanted to fight you for the fun of it." Miroku walked out from behind the shrubs.

"Yeah so, I needed a fight. Anyways why on earth were you behind the trees?"

"Well Kagome wanted me look out for you, just in case."

"Feh, hasn't she learned that I can handle anything by now?"

"She was just concerned that's all. Well lets get back." Miroku turned and started walking back.

"Right." Inuyasha walked besides Miroku.

Once they got closer to the hut, the girls were standing outside watching Shippo and Serima practice transforming. Kagome's ears twitched as she heard them walking closer and turned towards the direction they were coming from.

"Sango, they're back."

"That's good." The girls walked over to them.

"So what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really." Inuyasha replied.

"Well the intention I got was that Kagura wanted to fight with Inuyasha just for fun, more of a sparing bud; although I know not why." Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango.

"Hm, is that so." Sango said.

"Well as long as you don't get yourself killed Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Feh, as if I would."

"Oh stop the tuff guy act Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I'm not gonna stop."

"Sure, whatever Inuyasha." Kagome sighed and watched Shippo and Serima again.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her gently and whispered in her ear, "I'm like that 'cause I like arguing with you."

"I know Inuyasha."

* * *

Okay that's all for this chapter I know it's short. Sorry I couldn't think of much to put into it. So now I ask if anyone could give me some ideas to put into the next chapter and so forth, it be much appreciated. Well I've gotta go, bye all. 


	30. Delivery Time is Now

Hey sorry for the long wait, I am still having writers block and I just recently attended and anime con to try and get some inspiration. It was a great con and felt like a camp more than anything else. Well so I don't ramble on about my trip, I'd like to say thanks for all of the reviews, they are much appreciated. Well now I will let you read on without anymore interruptions.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Serima.

* * *

Chapter 30: Delivery Time is Now

Six and a half weeks later, it was a warm summer day; Sango and Kagome sat beneath a tree near the lake as they watched the kitsunes play. Sango petted Kirara, who was perched on her shoulder and Kagome rested her hands on her enlarged belly that seemed like it could burst any moment.

"Time is getting really close, huh Kagome?"

"Uh-huh, they're moving a lot. It feels like it's going to be sometime soon."

"Maybe we should head over to Kaede's for now, just in case." Sango suggested as she was about to get up.

"Naw I'm okay for now. You'll know when I'm having trouble."

"Well okay. At least Kirara is here to help get you there if needed."

"Yeah, thanks for being concerned."

"It's nothing Kagome. It's such a peaceful day isn't it?"

"It sure is." She closed her eyes and sighs. "At least I could relax for a while longer before they come."

"I know what you mean, you're going to have a handful." She laughed a little.

* * *

An hour later, Shippo and Serima were done playing around the lake and walked over to where Sango and Kagome fell asleep at. Shippo placed his hand on Kagome's belly feeling that the baby pups were moving.

"Serima come feel." Shippo lightly moved his hand around on Kagome's belly feeling the others move as well and Serima did too.

"Wow they're really active right now."

"Hm? What are you two doing?" Kagome opened her eyes looking at the kitsunes.

"We're just feeling the babies move." Serima said.

"Yeah."

"Ah, okay." She looked over to Sango and woke her. "Hey Sango let's get going to Kaede's to meet up with Inuyasha and Miroku."

"Alright, lets do that." Both girls got up and stretched out a little as the kitsunes went a little way ahead.

* * *

Half-way to Kaede's, Kagome stopped and held her belly as she started to have pains within. She looked ahead seeing the kitsunes and Sango walk a few feet further.

"Sango!" She called out to her friend, getting her attention just as her water broke. Sango stopped and turned around, hurrying to Kagome's side.

"Kagome are you okay or are you…?" She took hold of Kagome's arm.

"My water broke…I'm going in labor." She held her belly.

"Shippo! Serima! Go find Inuyasha, Kagome's in labor!" Sango yelled ahead to them. "I'll try getting her to Kaede's!"

"They're coming!" Serima said as they quickly turned around and panicked a bit.

"We'll find him as fast as we could!" Shippo said as they both started to run off to find him.

"C'mon Kagome, lets try to get to Kaede's." Sango wrapped Kagome's arm around her neck trying to help her walk some.

"Yeah, thanks Sango." She hoped she wasn't going to dilate before getting there.

"No problem. If it gets too bad, I could have Kirara help."

"You're such a good friend."

* * *

Just outside the village, Shippo and Serima stopped to get their breath.

"We're not gonna be able to find him this way." Shippo said.

"I agree, so lets split up."

"Good idea. You look in the village and I'll look around out here."

"If I can't find him, I'll get someone that could help."

"Okay lets go." Shippo took off towards the forest.

Serima figured that the village would be crowded some she transformed perfectly into a villager. With all the practicing she and Shippo have done, they have mastered transforming. She walked into the village, able to see eye level with most of the villagers, as she looked a bout for Inuyasha, but didn't see him.

After some time walking all around the village, there was not even a trace of him around. She sighed and was ready to give up, just as she seen Miroku walking around. Serima hurried through the crowd and over to him, turning back in her true form and jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Miroku! I'm glad I found you!" She said quickly.

"Oh Serima, it's you. What's the matter?" He looked to her.

"I need to find Inuyasha and fast! Do you know where he could be?"

"Did something happen?" Miroku walked away from the loud crowd that was around.

"It's Kagome! Something's going to happen!"

"Like what? Is she in trouble?"

"No, she's in labor! Sango's helping her get to Kaede's!"

"Already!"

"Yes!"

"Inuyasha was going into the forest last I've seen and that was sometime ago."

"Shippo's out there looking for him right now! I hope he could find him quickly."

"He should be able to there's not many places out there that Inuyasha would go. Well lets get to Kaede's quickly."

"Alright."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shippo ran through the forest looking about for Inuyasha. _'If I was Inuyasha where would I go?' _Shippo thought looking just about everywhere. "Um I'll check the sacred tree." He rushed in that direction franticly looking as he started to call for Inuyasha and hoping not to get unwanted attention to whatever could attack him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha where are you! Kagome needs you, she's…!" he shouted.

At that moment, Inuyasha jumped down out of a tree, right in front of Shippo, making him stopped quickly.

"She's what? Don't tell me she's ready to have the pups!" he looked down at Shippo.

"She is, she is! Sango told me to come find you!"

"Damn it! It always has to be when I leave her side, that woman! C'mon Shippo!" Inuyasha picked Shippo up and tossing him on his back as he rushed off towards the village.

* * *

"Sango… I can't walk and further." Kagome stopped.

"Okay Kagome, just take it easy. Kirara!"

Kirara stepped back and transformed. Sango helped Kagome up onto Kirara's back and got on as well to support Kagome.

"Lets go Kirara!" Sango held onto Kagome as Kirara hurried through the air of a quick, smooth ride.

Shortly after, Kirara landed in front of Kaede's hut just as Miroku and Serima got there.

"Miroku some help please." Sango said.

"Yes, of course." He placed his staff against the hut and helped Kagome down. "There Kagome."

"Thank you Miroku." She leaned against the hut for support.

"Not a problem Kagome." Miroku looked up to Sango and helped her down as well while groping her.

"Miroku, you mind? It's not the time for that."

"Awwwww, okay then." He placed her down as Kaede walked out.

"What is going on out here?" Kaede said as she looked over at Kagome. "It is time, is it not Kagome?"

"Yes, it is." She clinches her shirt as the pain was getting worse.

"I see, well help her inside. I have a spot ready for her." She walked back inside to lead them.

"Yes Kaede." Sango walked over to Kagome to help.

"Sango, I'll carry her in since you shouldn't be lifting."

"Well okay."

Miroku picked Kagome up, bridal style, just to be gentle and not to hurt her. He walked in fallowing Kaede with Sango and Serima fallowing.

"Wow Kagome, you've gained." Miroku said kidding but got hit on the head by Sango for saying it. "Ouch."

"That's something you never want to say, especially to someone that's pregnant." Sango said.

"It's not my fault."

"Ye could put her down right here." Kaede said and Miroku nodded as he put Kagome down.

"Miroku, please leave the room." Sango said.

"Alright." Miroku turned and walked out to the porch, sitting down.

"Help Kagome into this, while I get some herbs." Kaede handed Sango a robe as she walked into a different room that medicine was in.

Shortly after, Inuyasha and Shippo arrived at the hut. They seen Miroku sitting and petting Kirara. Shippo jumped off of Inuyasha as they looked around.

"Miroku, where's Kagome!" Inuyasha questioned.

"Don't worry, she is inside with Kaede and Sango." He said.

"Good, she's okay then." Inuyasha rushed inside as Sango was helping Kagome to sit down at an angle and cover up some.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily as she seen him.

"Oh good you're here." Sango said putting some cushions behind Kagome.

"I didn't miss anything, did I?" he got down next to her.

"No you didn't." Kagome said.

"Good, I don't want to miss a thing." He leaned over and kissed her.

Kaede walks back into to the room with some medicine to reduce the labor pain a little but not much.

"Here take this." She handed it to Kagome to drink.

"Thank you." Kagome took it and drunk it down and set the cup to her side.

Sango and Serima walked outside to give them some time together. Sango sat down beside Miroku and yawned a little. Shippo and Serima sat against a post.

"Sango are you tired?" Miroku wrapped his arm around her.

"No, it's just from all the excitement today." She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"I see, well don't be afraid to take a little nap okay."

"Okay."

"Hey Miroku, Sango? I've been wondering something?" Shippo said.

"Like what?" They both said.

"Well babies come from inside, but how do they get there?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering too."

"Well, it seems you two are old enough to know, especially with this going on right now." Sango said looking at them with a slight blush.

"I guess I get to explain, huh?" Miroku expected.

"Yes, but don't you even detail anything."

"Oh okay then. Well everything begins when…" He said and went on telling the kitsunes all about it.

* * *

A while later, once Miroku finished telling them, Shippo and Serima nodded as the understood and was a little quiet.

"Now did that answer your question?" Miroku said.

"Yeah it did." Shippo said.

"Maybe if you two are with Kagome, when she gives birth, it could teach a good lesson."

"Yes a valuable lesson."

"Would she let us?" Serima asked.

"I think she will because most likely she might need plenty of help. You could go ask her if you want."

"Okay I'll go see." Serima got up and walked inside, over to where Inuyasha, rested against the wall, and Kagome were.

"Hey Serima." Kagome said seeing her walk in.

"Kagome I have a question."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, is it ok if Shippo and I could be in here when you give birth?" she asked.

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"Well Sango and Miroku said that it would be a good lesson for us."

"I see, it is a good idea, I'm guessing one of them told you where babies come from?" Kagome said as Serima nodded. "Oh well in my world, kids learn about it around the age you and Shippo are."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's mandatory there though." She held onto her belly and whined a little as contractions starts once again as she seems to be dilating quickly. "I think this may be it."

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha said leaning forward taking her hand.

"Yes. Serima get Sango and Kaede."

"Yeah okay." She quickly rushed to the front porch. "Sango, Kagome needs your help." She said quickly.

"Okay." Sango got up from where she sat. "You stay here Miroku. If we need anymore help, I'll send someone out to get you." Miroku nodded as Sango hurried inside.

"Come on Shippo, Kagome said it's ok!" Serima went back inside.

"Alright." Shippo got up and fallowed.

Serima rushed into a different room to get Kaede. "Kaede, she's ready."

"Aye, I will be right there. Do me a favor and go fill this with some warm water." Kaede handed her a small wooden bucket.

"Okay." Serima went over to a kettle that was over a small flame, big enough to keep the water warm, and poured some in the bucket; while Kaede grabbed some blankets and walked into the room, which just about everyone was in.

"Try to take it easy Kagome." Sango said as she sat on the left side of her with Shippo right there too and Inuyasha at Kagome's right side.

"I can't, I want this over quickly." She whined.

"Aye, then begin to push." Kaede kneeled down and lifted the bottom of the sheet, folding it back as Kagome started to scream a bit as she pushed.

Serima walk into the room with the bucket of warm water. She placed the bucket next to Kaede's side and sat down by Sango and Shippo. Inuyasha wished he would have had something to cover his ears with, but didn't. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand tightly as she continued to push and take deep breaths between as the first pup started to come.

"One is coming, keep pushing." Kaede said as she seen its head came out and gently held the head as more of its body moved out.

"You're doing good." Sango said as the baby started crying and was completely out of her. Everyone besides Kagome was in awe, getting a glimpse at it.

"First one is a boy." Kaede said holding the infant with inu ears and human features. "Sango, I need you to cut about here."

"Okay." She moved closer to Kaede and grabbed a blade, which laid nearby, cutting the umbilical cord and tying it into a small not at the end. Kaede handed the little boy to Sango to wash him off in the small bucket as Shippo and Serima gathered around to watch. Kagome got a glimpse of her baby and slightly smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha… I thought you said they would look like pups?" Kagome said after she relaxed a little, but was ready for the next.

"I sort of figured they would have been, but I guessed wrong." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He leaned over to her belly, putting an ear to it. "Sounds like the others are getting ready."

"I know I feel them."

"Shippo get a few good size blankets and Serima, I'm going to need you to take this outside and empty it, and put more warm water for the next one." Sango said holding the him out of the water.

"Okay." Shippo said walking over to where Kaede placed the blankets and gave some to Sango, watching her wrap him up.

Serima nodded and barely picked the bucket up and walked a little way. Sango seen her struggle a bit with it.

"Actually Serima, go get Miroku to do that."

"Okay then." Serima put it back down and walked out to the porch to get Miroku.

"So how are things going in there?" Miroku asked.

"Um, so-so I guess. The first one is a boy. Well we need you to changing the bathing water." Serima turned and walked back in

"Ah, okay." He said getting up and fallowed Serima in. he walked over to where Sango was and picked the bucket up.

"Miroku, the water should be in a kettle in the next room." Sango said handing Inuyasha his son.

Inuyasha took hold of his first and looked at him as the baby stopped crying and looked at him.

"Alright." Miroku walked into the other room and poured the filthy water out the window. Then refilled it with new warm water.

Kagome smiled looking at the child seeing he looked exactly like Inuyasha; the same hair color, ears and beautiful golden-ember eyes. She started to grunt and pant as the second one was on its way. "Another one's coming." she said pushing again as this one started to come out faster.

Kaede positioned her hands ready to hold this one's head as she could see it come out. Kagome pushed more and half of its body as it starts crying. Miroku walked back in the room and placed the bucket down.

"Thanks Miroku." Sango said.

"No problem." He sat back behind Sango, to her right and raised a brow.

"A little more Kagome." Kaede said holding on to the new infant.

"Okay…" she pushed a little harder and pushed it out as she was breathing hard.

"Again Sango." She held the cord as Sango cut it and tied it also. "It's a girl." Kaede gave her to Sango to wash as well.

As Sango was washing the little girl, Serima sat there watching with an 'awe so cute' expression on her face as Miroku looked around Sango to see. The little girl had auburn colored hair and ears.

"Miroku hold one of those blankets out." Sango said.

"Uh alright." He grabbed it and held it out as Sango placed the child to it and wrapped it around her as Miroku held her for a moment. "Wow, so small and fragile."

"Yeah, babies usually are." Sango said as she took the infant from him. "Well go change the water once again. There should be one more coming." he nodded and got up grabbing the bucket and went into the other room. Sango handed the little girl to Serima to take to Kagome. "Be careful with her Serima."

"Okay." She held her close to her as she walked up to Kagome.

"So pretty." Kagome smiled and held her in her right arm as the last one started to come. She pushed again as this one wanted to take its time. She took a deep breath and pushed hard to get it out.

"Here comes the last one." Kaede said as Miroku walked back in with more water and sat down.

Kagome continued to push more and more for a bout two minutes, wanting to get this experience over with, the last child started to come out quickly after trying so hard.

"Try one more push Kagome." Sango said as she nodded and pushed once more as the child slipped out.

"Good job." Everyone said.

"One last time Sango." Kaede said as Sango nodded and cut the umbilical cord. "Well it's another girl."

Sango took the younger girl and washed her as well. She had black hair with a little of silver shine and silver streaks slanted on the back of her black ears. She wrapped her up and put her in Kagome's other arm. All the two kitsunes could do is look at the babies.

"There all done. I be back soon." Kaede pulled the cover back down, got up and walked out to wash her hands.

"Have you been thinking of names?" Sango asked as she leaned against Miroku.

"Yeah I have." Kagome said as Inuyasha put his finger to the little boy's mouth and nibbled on Inuyasha's finger.

"Ouch." Inuyasha pulled his finger away as everyone laughed a little.

"Well like what names?" both Sango and Miroku asked.

"Well since the boy looks a lot like Inuyasha, I was thinking of going with Inuyasha junior and could be called by Inu junior for short."

"Well I like the idea." Inuyasha said.

"That's true, he does look it." Sango said.

"It would suit very well." Miroku added.

"The second born is Serenity and the last is Naomi."

"Very nice names." Sango said.

"Yeah, I like their names." Serima and Shippo said.

"Well we should go, so you could feed them, they're probably hungry." Sango said getting up off the floor with Miroku fallowing.

"Yeah you're right, they are hungry." Kagome said.

"Shippo, Serima, lets go for now." Sango said yawning and getting them to move. "We'll be here for dinner so see you two then."

"Awwwww, okay." They said as they walked out.

"Take care 'til then." Miroku said as he and Sango walked out.

"Okay." Kagome started to feed the pups.

* * *

Alright that's enough for that chapter. So tell me what you all think about it. I hope you liked it. It took me some time to think of how to start but I got through it with a sore eye. Well time for me to go now. So Please Review Everyone! 


	31. Worn Out

Ok all it's been a few months since I've updated and you all are probably wonder when I'll get around to updating, so here it is. It's not my fault that I've been having a major case of writers block, but it is my fault that I've been spending too much time on yahoo with rping. At least I got around to doing this now. Go ahead and read.

* * *

Disclaimer: Like the 47th time out of every single chapter I've written, I don't own Inuyasha, nor any of the characters but I have rights to Serima for she is of my own.

* * *

Chapter 31: Worn Out

Later that day; about dusk, Kaede started to get dinner going as Sango, Miroku, Serima and Shippo headed back to see how Inuyasha and Kagome were doing with the babies. The kitsunes rushed into the hut wanting to see the little ones again; while leaving the other two some way behind.

"Hey Kagome." Shippo said as she placed the sleeping infants down next to each other.

"Hey Shippo, do me a favor and don't get too loud, they just fell asleep."

"Oh okay." He and Serima walked over to where they were and looked down at them.

"They're so cute when they're asleep." Serima said.

"Yeah, well lets just have them sleep and go into the main room." Kagome said getting up with some help from Inuyasha. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"Nothing to it."

"Oh okay then." Shippo and Serima said walking out of then room.

"I'll be out there in a moment, you could too Inuyasha."

"Well okay, I guess." Inuyasha walked out.

Once she put some other clothes on, she walked out into the other room to be greeted by Sango and Miroku.

"Hey Kagome." They said.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku."

"How's it coming with them?" Sango asked.

"Oh fine for now, they're fast asleep."

"Well that's good."

"At least you have some time to rest."

"Yeah at least." She leaned against Inuyasha.

Sango looked around, noticing that her dear brother wasn't in the room. "Does anyone know where Kohaku maybe?" she asked as just about everyone shrugged.

"We've seen him earlier." Shippo and Serima said.

"Oh where at?"

"Um, by the river." Serima said.

"Yeah he was talking to a village girl about his age."

"Really!" Sango, Miroku and Kagome said.

"Yep he was." Both said. "He's always taking to her."

"Could it be that Kohaku is having his first crush?" Miroku said.

"Maybe, but we don't know." Shippo said.

"I wouldn't blame him if he does have a crush. He's roughly 14, right Sango?"

"Well almost." She said a little down. _'I just wish I could of have those few years back with Kohaku that Naraku stole from us…'_

"Well it only time for him to, but maybe a little over due." Miroku stated.

"As long as he doesn't turn out like you." She said referring to Miroku as some laughed a little.

At that moment Kohaku walked into the room.

"Speak of the devil…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Awwwww, Sango, how could you say that?" Miroku said kidding while rubbing her butt and kissing her neck.

"Miroku, not right now." She blushed.

"Hey everyone." Kohaku said sitting on the other side of his sister.

"Hey Kohaku." The kitsunes and Kagome said.

"I was about ready to come find you, Kohaku." Sango said.

"Doesn't really look like it."

"So who's this friend that you've been hanging out with lately?" Miroku asked as everyone looked to Kohaku.

"Huh? Oh she's just a friend, but she's really nice."

"That's good." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Just don't try to grow up too fast, okay." Sango said ruffling his hair playfully.

"Don't worry sister."

Kaede scooped stew into several bowls. "Not to interrupt ye, but the food's done."

"Ah, about time!" Inuyasha said as he was impatient to eat.

"Sit, Inuyasha." Kagome said as he went face down to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Learn your manors and be patient."

"Keh."

"Okay Kaede." Everyone else said as the bowls were passed around. "Thank you."

"Ye are all welcome."

As Inuyasha sat back up, he and Shippo stuffed their faces and everyone else ate at a steady pace.

* * *

Once everyone was finished, the guys all slumped against the walls as hey were well satisfied with their fill. Sango, Kagome, and Serima giggled seeing their laziness from eating.

"What's so funny?" they said watching them.

"Nothing." Kagome and Sango said.

"Um…ok." Inuyasha said as the others shrugged.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome's ears twitched, hearing that the pups were starting to stir and were about to wake up. Kagome sighed briefly and got up from her spot. "I'll be back in a little, I've gotta check up on them." She sighed again and walked into the other room, just as they begun crying.

"Was there something I missed today?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes, Kagome finally gave birth to three." Sango said.

"Really, three of them?"

"Yeah." Shippo and Serima said.

"It was the only thing that happened today." Miroku said.

"Kagome, do you need any help?"

"Yes, come and get your son."

"Eh, okay." Inuyasha got up and walked into the room she was in.

"They seem proud right now."

"Yeah, but just wait."

Shortly after, Inuyasha came out holding his boy and Kagome holding the girls. Kagome leaned against the wall for support as she slid down to a sit position on the floor.

Serima jumped up from her spot and walked over to Kagome, looking at the girls. "Could I hold one, Kagome?"

"Sure, just have a seat and I'll let you hold Naomi."

"Okay." Serima sat down beside Kagome as she was given Naomi. _'Just so cute.' _She thought as Naomi begun to suck on her thumb and looked up with her dark blue eyes.

"Now isn't that just cute." Sango said.

"Sure is." Miroku agreed.

Shippo got up and went over to look at Serenity. Kagome noticed the look Shippo had on his face. "Could I?"

"Sure Shippo, here." she handed serenity to Shippo once he sat down.

"Thanks Kagome."

Inuyasha let out a yelp as his son pulled on his hair. Everyone directed their attention over to Inuyasha, wondering what happened.

"Did something happen, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"He pulled on my hair!" he said to only get a chorus of laughter from everyone and little giggles from the infants.

"I like him already."

"Hahaha…very funny Shippo." He said sarcastically.

"You have a lot to learn Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"And it is only the beginning." Sango as everyone nodded.

Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Here, let me take him for now ok." She held her arms out for him.

"Sure." He gave him to her.

* * *

About an hour later, Kagome let out a yawn from being quite exhausted from everything within the day. She leaned against Inuyasha, lightly closing her eyes while the kitsunes were still amused by Serenity and Naomi.

"Well now isn't someone sleepy." Sango said getting several to agree.

"Kagome, do you want to get going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, lets go." She opened her eyes and got up as well with Inuyasha.

"We should get going too, Miroku." Sango said receiving a nod from him as they also got up.

"Awe already?" Shippo said.

"Yes." She said giving Inuyasha their son back.

"Oh okay." Shippo and Serima said.

"Don't worry it's not like you won't be seeing them again."

"Kagome, do you want any help with one of the girls going up there?"

"Sure Sango. If you could, carry Serenity for me."

"Alright." Sango walked over to the kitsunes as Shippo gave Serenity to her, as Kagome got Naomi from Serima.

"Okay, see ya later." Kagome and Sango said to the kitsunes, Kaede and Kohaku as the four starts leaving.

"Bye."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked out and headed up the hill to where their huts were as Sango yawned a little.

"You too, huh?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, it's just been an exhausting day."

"Defiantly."

They got to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut as Sango gave Serenity to Kagome.

"Well thanks for carrying Serenity for me."

"No problem. Well see you both in the morning."

"Okay goodnight." Kagome said.

"Night." Sango and Miroku walked off to their hut as Kagome and Inuyasha went inside.

Kagome went a head and fed the three babes before she and Inuyasha went to bed.

* * *

As morning came, Inuyasha woke up and stretched out, looking to mate and his offsprings. He didn't really get too good of a rest on the account that the pups woke up constantly through the night. He got up quietly and walked out to the front of the hut, just as he caught a swift of a certain demon's scent near by along with a few others, but one was of a young human. _'Damn it! What the hell does he want this time?' _He paced back inside to near where Kagome and offsprings laid asleep, and grabbed hold of Tetsusaiga, but accidentally waking Kagome up.

She yawned, raising a hand to her face and rubbing her eyes. She rose up onto her elbow and looked to him. "What's going on Inuyasha?"

"Can't you smell him? He's not far off." He growled.

"I don't know whose scent it is, but there are a couple others as well. I could feel a strong demonic aura though, but tell me who is it?"

"It's…"

* * *

Muhahaha, a cliffhanger! I must end it here, so guess all you can on who the demon is. I wouldn't be too surprised if some of you get it right. Well I'm off to making up the next chapter. See all of you later and review! Ja ne, bai bai. 


	32. Unwanted Visit

Hiya all. I have good news to bear! One, I'm not dead! And second, here's the next chapter for everyone to enjoy! Well just to say a good portion of ya guessed right on who was to appear in this chapter and those that didn't, you should of looked a little closer at what some given clues were. Well I'm not going to bash all that did 'cause I'm just not like that. Well there are a few things that will keep my progress slow: First off, I still have a bit of writers block. Second, I'm trying to work on all three of my stories evenly now, but that's not going over too well. Last but not least is that I am now a full time collegian. So I just wanted to give you all heads up on that. Anyway, you may read on.

* * *

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Inuyasha and I doubt anyone else, besides Rumiko Takahashi, would ever own it.

* * *

Chapter 32: Unwanted Visit

About half a mile away, there was a small group resided within the forest. The young human girl and the imp was still asleep, while Sesshomaru was already up and waiting on the two to wake.

He knew the village nearby was the one that his despised brother and companions always traveled back to. His curiosity is what was drawing him towards there, ever since he picked up the scent of newly born babes that seemed a little similar to that of Inuyasha and Kagome.

'_This smell of babes is kind of familiar. Could it be that..?' _He was pulled from his simple thought by Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is something the matter?" Rin asked rubbing her eyes.

"No, wake Jaken."

"Okay, my Lord." Rin jumped up and walked over to where Jaken was asleep and begun poking him. "Master Jaken, wake up."

Jaken stirred a little, swatting Rin's hand back and turned over. "Leave me alone girl."

"But master Jaken…"

"..Forget him, Rin. He could catch up later." Sesshomaru said as he started walking a head.

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin skips over to him as they both start heading towards the village.

* * *

"…Sesshomaru." Inuyasha finished.

"What? What would he be coming for now?"

"I wouldn't know, but we better be careful." He looked down at his offsprings.

She nodded a bit, getting up. "Yeah."

They both walked into the front room, letting the babies sleep, but being very aware of them, just as Sango and Miroku came in.

"What the hell are you two doing here so early?" Inuyasha questioned as he walked past them and looked out the doorway.

"Well, don't you both sense that demonic aura?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah we did." Kagome said.

"We thought you must of, it's practically strong to wake anything from sleep." Sango said leaning against a wall, but felt half awake.

Inuyasha kept an eye out towards the forest and growled lowly, mumbling about something.

"I take it he knows who?" Miroku said turning towards Inuyasha.

"Uh-huh. So there's no say of what will happen."

"So who is it?" Sango asked.

"One guess, they're always fighting when close to each other."

"Oh, that would explain it then." Sango and Miroku said rolling their eyes a little.

"Yep."

"Kagome…maybe you should get to Kaede's with the pups." Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha. "What for?"

"Don't question and just do it. I don't want to take a chance of anything happening to them."

"But Rin is with him, I don't think he'd do something in front of her though."

"Just to be on the safe side, be ready to go then."

"Well alright. Sango, give me a hand please."

"Sure Kagome." She and Kagome went into the other room.

"What do you think Sesshomaru may be after, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want the pups in any danger at all."

"Spoken like a good father." He chuckled and patted Inuyasha on the back.

"Watch it Miroku." He said.

---

"Kagome, I don't know if it has crossed your mind yet, but could it be that Sesshomaru is coming to investigate?" Sango said picking up Serenity.

"Now that you mention it, maybe that's so." She said picking up the other two.

"I don't get the feeling that he has any intention to cause any harm."

"Neither do I, but everyone knows how Inuyasha is." She sighed briefly.

"That's true." They both walked back to where Inuyasha and Miroku were.

* * *

"Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"You will see very soon."

"Okay."

The two came near the edge of the woods as two huts started to come into view. The scents that Sesshomaru curiously fallowed were strong and very close by. There was also that of the young monk, the demonslayer that carried the scent of being conceived, his damned half brother, and a bit of the young priestess but something different about her.

Sesshomaru stopped a few feet from the clearing as Rin wasn't paying much attention and walked right into his leg.

"Careful Rin." He said lowly.

"Yes, sorry Lord Sesshomaru."

They watched as the two girls walked out of the hut with Inuyasha and Miroku right behind them as two kitsunes ran up the hill towards them. Sesshomaru's eyes focused on the figures within the girls arms.

'_So my expectations were right, but that Kagome girl has changed.' _He thought as he continued to step forth with Rin behind him.

Inuyasha looked over to the trees, seeing Sesshomaru walk out. Inuyasha walked in front of Kagome, with his hand placed on Tetsusaiga, ready to draw if needed. "What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Dear brother of mine…" He said with sarcasm. "I didn't come to fight with you this time so calm down."

"What the heck?" Shippo jumped a little hearing Sesshomaru's voice.

Rin jumped out from behind Sesshomaru. "Hello everyone!"

"Oh, hi Rin!" Shippo said going over to her with Serima right behind him.

"Hello Rin." Kagome, Sango and Miroku said.

"How have you been Shippo?" Rin asked.

"I've been doing well. Oh I want you to meet someone." He looked back seeing Serima right there and introduced them to each other.

"Then what in the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha barked.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"If you must know, I caught a scent of babes, late yesterday afternoon that made me wonder. Now I see that you have three of you're own."

"I thought that was the reason." Sango said.

"Why would you even care if I did or not?"

"I don't, but they may prove more useful than their father." Sesshomaru walked closer to Kagome and Sango, peering at his nieces and nephew. "The only one I truly despise is you, brother. Remember it was because of you and your filthy mother, father had met his end."

"I'm not stupid! I know that! Must you always bring up the damned past!"

He turned to Inuyasha. "No, it's just a reminder."

Rin walked over to Kagome and Sango to see the babies. "Awe how cute." Rin said looking at them.

"Lord Sesshomaru! How could you leave me behind!" Jaken came running out of the forest balling from being left behind and trips over a stick, face planting right into the ground then twitches a little.

Rin, Serima and Shippo and even the infants laughed. Rin then walked over to Jaken and crouched down.

"Are you ok, Master Jaken?"

"I'm just fine." He said in a pouting way.

"Um, well ok, if you say so." She stood back up and went back to looking at the babies.

After a couple minutes, Sesshomaru looked towards Rin then to Jaken. "Lets get going." He said starting to walk off as Jaken walked up beside him.

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru. Bye everyone." Rin said and waved to them as she went to catch up with Sesshomaru.

"What was the whole point to going there Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at him for a moment and didn't answer.

---

"Now it wasn't that bad, right?" Kagome mentioned to Inuyasha.

"Feh…" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going back to sleep if I could." Sango said yawning and handing Inuyasha his middle child.

"Yes, same here." Miroku said fallowing Sango back to their hut.

"Um…okay." Kagome said watching them both walk off.

* * *

Ok, ok I know it's a bit short and all, but it all works so. Well if any of you were expecting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to fight a little, I'm sorry about it, but I couldn't really imagine for them to this time and besides Rin was right there most of the time. Well anyway, you all know what to do. Well 'til next time, Ja ne and Bai bai.


	33. Important Note

Important Author Note:

I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything new within the past several months. I have been pounded with assignments and have been extremely busy with only getting through my first quarter of college. Among that, I haven't been able to come up with anything new to write for any of my stories, but hopefully I will be able to get over my long term writers block and continue on writing at some point.

Until then, I ask of you all to please be patient. For a while now, I have been focusing on getting my finals in and done within the next week or two. I will only have a very short time before my next quarter begins and I will try to get something written between then but unfortunately I will not be able to guarantee that I will. Thank you all for understanding.

Formerly inu-freak1116,

anime-fanatic101


End file.
